Il était une fois dans un lycée comme les autres
by angeyumi
Summary: Chapitre 17! Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre! Kyo, Yumie et les 4 sacrés du ciel sont ils vraiment morts? Que va t'il se passait maintenant? Vont ils réparer la banlieue? Pleins de surprises vous attendent! Bonne lecture! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Angeyumie**

**Genre : Délire complet sur un fond de contes de fée !**

**Titre: Il était une fois dans un lycée comme les autres, enfin presque!**

**Dislamer : les persos sont pas à moi ms je me bats avec la justice pour ke ca soit le cas ! **

**Angel r : t'as aucune chance !**

**auteur: merci de ton soutiens! **

**Blabla: C un pure délire! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi une petit reviews ou une grande, please !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois…… **

C'était une journée comme les autres pour la classe de 1ère Es3. Comme d'habitude Kyo dormait au fond de la classe, Luciole regardait les oiseaux voler par la fenêtre, Akira se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, Akari se prenait pour narcisse devant son miroir _(Akari : Eh, je te permets pas ! Auteur : Tais-toi, où je te fais tuer dans un accident de voiture !)_, Shinrei essayait de suivre difficilement le cours d'histoire, Tigre rouge draguait Yuya qui suivait le cours et le rembarrait de temps en temps, Bontenmaru regardait les filles, Chinmei était absent en histoire, comme toujours, Shindara lisait un livre, Kyoshiro suivait à moitié le cours et toutes les filles de la classe bavaient devant le prof Yukimura Sanada dont ceci ne le gênait pas plus que ca, continuait son cours, s'en oublier de faire des sourires charmeurs à la classe. _(Angel r : Moi, je veux bien avoir un prof comme lui !)_

Cette journée aurait pu se dérouler comme les autres mais un imprévu survint.

Alors que le cours d'histoire touchait à sa fin, le proviseur : Muramasa fit interruption.

Mu : (souriant) Bonjour à tous ! Notre lycée va devoir accueillir plusieurs élèves d'un autre lycée car le leur a explosé la nuit dernière ! Je vous demande donc de leur faire bon accueil et de les intégrés !

Yuki : Quand aurons-nous l'honneur de les recevoir ?

Mu : Cette après midi dans le cours d'SES avec M. Fubuki. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Le proviseur sortit de la salle et la sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après. Dans le lycée, tous les élèves étaient curieux de savoir qui seraient les nouveaux élèves. L'après midi arriva bien lentement pour les petits curieux.

Fu : Levez vous et veuillez accueillir vos nouveaux camarades !

La classe se leva dans un grand vacarme sauf Kyo qui préférait dormir. Un groupe d'élèves composé de 5 filles et 3 garçons entrèrent. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme du Lycée : une jupe assez courte noire, un chemisier blanc et une veste noire pour les filles et un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire pour les garçons.

Fu : (montrant les élève un par un) Je vous présente : Eve Shin (une jeune fille aux yeux verts, avec des longs cheveux bleu ciel, raides, environ 1m67, portant des boucles d'oreilles), Reï Tomoyo (une jeune fille aux cheveux courts arrivant un peu après les épaules, raides, bruns avec des touches de rouge, 1m66, portant un simple collier autour du cou), Yumie Nakurà (une jeune fille ayant les yeux bleus/verts, les cheveux arrivants au-dessus des épaules, bouclés, bruns avec des reflets châtains, 1m65, portant plusieurs colliers autour du cou), Sakura Kamiya (une jeune fille rousse, les cheveux longs, bouclés, attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux verts, 1m65, pas de bijoux), Riza Tatsumina (une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons, les cheveux courts, raides, environ 1m70, portant des boucles d'oreilles, un collier, des bracelets…) , Seiichiro Yang _(Angel r : mais k'est ce ki fou là Seii ? Ca y est c ton nouveau personnage ! Le pauvre, tu vas le faire souffrir ! Auteur : Mais pas autant ke toi !)_ (un jeune homme d'1m82, les cheveux noirs, courts, raides, un persing à l'oreille droite, les yeux noirs), Haku Mudo (un jeune avec les cheveux noirs, raides, un peu longs, les yeux bleus, portant un tatouage à l'épaule gauche, à peu près 1m80) et Narumi Kusanagi !(un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, courts, coiffés en batailles, les yeux marrons, un persing à l'oreille droite et un autre un peu plus haut à l'oreille gauche, 1m82) (Voyant que Kyo est toujours assis) Kyo, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever ! (Ce qu'il fit en protestant un peu) Comment je vais vous répartir ? _(Auteur : Vous avez 4 heures pour y répondre ! Ange y : faut ke t'arrêtes les cours, ca te rends cinglée !)_

Eve se retrouva à côté de Bontenmaru, Reï de Akari, Yumie de Kyo, Sakura de Shindara, Riza de Chinmei qui était présent au cours, Seiichiro de Shinrei, Haku de Luciole et Narumi de Hinata, une fille de la classe.

Yu : (en montrant Yumie) Kyoshiro, c'est pas ta sœur ?

K : (surpris) Si mais elle ne m'a rien dit !

Fu : Un peu de silence !

La récréation de 15 h sonna et la coure qui se trouvait vide jusque là, fut rempli en quelques minutes. C'était une grand cours avec plusieurs groupes distincts.

Kyoshiro retrouve Yumie et reï qui étaient en pleine conversation avec des gens de leur ancien lycée.

K : Yumie, je peux te parler ? Reï, viens aussi ! _(Ange y : allez toutou, au pied ! susucre ! Fais le beau, ah non ca c pas possible !)_

Y : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

K : (froid) Pourquoi vous êtes venues dans ce lycée !

R : (prenant ses grands airs) Je te signal qu'on n'a pas eu le choix !

Y : (inquiète) Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

K : Ici, c'est pas comme votre lycée ! Y a pas de règles : si un élève se fait tabasser ou même tuer c'est pas grave ! _(Angel r : bon, bah je vais y envoyer ange y !)_ Tu vois les différents groupes : Là bas, il y a la bande de Kyo avec les 4 sacrés du ciel, là celui de Sasuke, on les appelle aussi : les 10 guerriers de Sanada, un peu plus loin c'est la bande de Shinrei d'ailleurs on les surnomme les cinq planètes même s'ils sont 6, à droite se sont les abeilles, on les surnomme ainsi parce qu'elles sont douées dans les empoisonnements, leur reine est Arisa, mais les bandes les plus dangereuses sont celles de Nobunaga avec ses 12 généraux comme ils se surnomment et celle de Chinmei qui faisait parti des cinq planètes! Il faut faire attention, y a des règles à respecter !

Y : Et toi, tu fais partie de laquelle ? _(Angel r : y a pas la bande des débiles pour Yumie ? Auteur : veuillez excuser mes assistantes, l'asile de fou n'a pas voulu les récupérer alors je suis chargé de m'occuper d'elles ! Mais c pas facile tous les jours !Angel r : Ouai bah j'exige d'être payer ! Auteur : T'as le choix, c soit on t'enferme soit tu travaille bénévolement pour moi !)_

K : (sourire gêné) Euh……aucune à vrai dire ! Je suis souvent avec Yuya, tigre rouge et Mahiro mais je n'ai pas vraiment de bande ! Enfin, le sujet n'est pas là ! Il y a des règles à respecter comme………………….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Yumie avait disparu pour porter secours à une élève de 2nd faisant partie de la bande de Nobunaga qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture face à l'un des membres de la bande de Kyo.

Y : (se mettant entre Akira et la jeune fille) Non mais vous êtes malades ! C'est seulement une petite fille !

A : C'est qui encore celle là ?

Kyo : (arrivant) Eh toi, je te conseille de déguerpir si tu veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital !

Y : (soutenant son regard) Vous n'êtes que des lâches !

R : (soufflant) Eh voilà à peine arrivée qu'elle nous fait son numéro !

K : (se mettant entre Kyo et sa sœur) Kyo, je suis vraiment désolé ! Elle est nouvelle et elle ne connaît pas encore les règles !

Y : Pourquoi tu te rabaisses comme ca devant lui ?

K : (énervé) Yumie, tais toi ! Il y a des règles ici ! (Souriant) Veuillez excusez ma sœur encore une fois !

Kyo : (écartant Kyoshiro) Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

Y : (essayant de ne pas trembler devant le regard de Kyo _(Angel r : voilà elle se là joue et après elle a les jetons et c ki ki doit voler à son secours !)_ ) Oui, j'ai sauvé une petite fille de lâches comme toi !

Kyo : (froid) Tu viens de laisser filer celle qui est responsable de la mort de l'un de nos amis !

Y : (rouge et tremblante) Ah…euh….je savais pas !

R : (soufflant encore une fois) Eh voilà les ennuis commencent !

K : Elle ne savait pas !

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Tu es son frère c'est donc de ton devoir de lui expliquer les lois de ce bahut ! Alors expliques lui ce qui se passe quand on sauve un de mes ennemis, qu'on me tient tête !

K : Kyo, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…………

Kyo : (le coupant) Je t'ai dit de lui expliquer !

B : Kyo, tu vas pas être sévère avec une nouvelle ?

Ak : Donne-lui une sanction moins forte !

Kyo : (froid) Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! (Réfléchissant _(Angel r : Bon, bah g le tps d'aller prendre un café, je vais même aller faire un tour le tps qu'il réfléchisse ! On en a pas un bout de tps ! Kyo : K'est ce ke tu dis ? Angel r : rien, Absolument rien !Angel r : elle critique, mais même pas capable de le dire en face !)_) Bon, tu seras désormais mon serviteur n°1 !

Y : (s'étranglant) Quoi ?

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Tu porteras mes affaires, tu feras mes devoirs, tu me feras la cuisine _(Angel r : Alors là c pas une affaire, j'espère ke t'as la garantis ! Parce ke la cuisine c vraiment pas son truc ! J'suis même pas sur k'un chien affamé puisse vouloir avaler sa mixture !)_ quand j'en aurais envi, en gros dès que j'ai besoin de toi pour un truc, tu rappliques en vitesse sans discuter !

Y : Et pourquoi je dois accepter ?

K : (l'empêchant de parler) C'est bon elle accepte !

Kyo : (autoritaire) Passes moi ton numéro de portable !

K : (empêchant toujours sa sœur de parler _(Angel r : si ca pouvait tjs être le cas !)_) Elle n'en a pas !

Kyo : (sortant le sien) Tiens ! Laisse le allumer pour que je puisse te joindre !

Kyo et sa bande disparu laissant une Yumie choquée et énervée contre son frère, une Reï morte de rire et un Kyoshiro qui s'avait plus quoi faire pour empêcher sa sœur de le tuer.

Y : (en colère) Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

K : C'est mieux ainsi, il pourra assurer ta protection !

Y : (se calmant) Quoi ?

K : Ici, c'est soit tu fais partis d'un groupe et tu survis, soit tu te fais persécuter par les autres voir plus !

R : Et toi ?

K : Moi, c'est particulier ! Reï, tu devrais faire de même !

R : Oh moi, je crains rien !

K : En plus, je dois partir quelques jours voir quelques semaines et c'est plus sur si vous êtes avec Kyo !

Y : Attends, à cause de toi, je dois obéir à ses ordres !

R : (sourie sadique) Ca devrait pas être trop dure pour un chien comme toi !

Y : Très drôle !

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se rendirent en cours. Pour la classe de Es3, le cours de l'après midi était deux heures de Japonais avec M. Hishigi. Deux heures passionnantes pour Yumie et tellement ennuyantes pour Reï et les trois quart de la classe.

Cinq heures sonna et ce fut la fin d'une journée assez mouvementée. Yumie et Reï sortirent tranquillement de la classe.

Alors que cette dernière ne regardait, elle glissa dans les escalier et fut rattrapé du justesse par Yukimura qui passait par-là.

Yu : (sourire charmeur) vous devriez faire attention, mademoiselle ?

R : (un peu rouge) Reï ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Yu : (souriant) Au revoir !

R : C'est qui ce mec ?

Y : Sûrement un terminal ! Pourquoi ?

R : (souriant, à moitié dans les vapes) Il est mignon ! (se reprenant) Et gentil par rapport aux autres qu'on a vu aujourd'hui ! enfin, cette journée est terminée ! C'était pas si dure que ca !

Y : (énervée) parles pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui dois jouer les serviteurs !

R : Ouai mais moi, j'ai pas essayé de jouer les héros ! Oh et puis c'est pas si terrible ! Il aurait pu demander autre chose ou te tuer ! Et puis tu vois ce matin, tu te plaignais de l'uniforme parce que les jupes sont trop courtes et t'y penses même plus ! T'as gagné un portable en plus !

Y : (sarcastique) Vu comme ca c'est le paradis !

Elles rentrèrent ensembles dans l'appartement de Kyoshiro par très loin du Lycée. Leurs parents ayant préférés qu'elles soient pas trop loin de leur école.

_Que va demander Kyo à Yumie ? Reï reverra t'elle Yukimura ? Que va faire Kyoshiro ? Yumie survivra t'elle à son nouveau rôle ? La suite au prochain chapitre !_

**

* * *

Auteur : J'espère ke le début vous a plus et ke vous voudrez lire la suite ! **

**Laissez moi une reviews please !**


	2. Quand Yumie devient Cendrillon!

**Auteur: Me revoilà! Vraiment désolée pour mon retard!**

**Angel r: T'as pas d'excuse! T'es juste un auteur ki fait pas son boulot!**

**Ange y: ouai, virez la! **

**Auteur: (les cramant) Encore pardon, pour m'excuser le 3ème chapitre sera mit + rapidement!**

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**Daffy ze hinti : Merci bcp pour ton souitent! C vrai ke c bcp mieux kand ca part en délire! Je vais prendre en compte tes conseils! Bah la suite, la voici, la voilà! **

**Bo: Ouai avec bcp de retard! **

**Auteur: Eh, le débile, la ferme! merci encore et bonne lecture!**

**Kimi: Merci! C gentil d'être passé me rendre visite! Alors c aps trop dure t'attendre la suite des tomes? Va tu tenir jusqu'au retour des S pour avoir la suite? Bonne lecture!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand Yumie devient cendrillon !**_

_(Angel r : tu nous fais koi là ? tu te crois dans un comte de fée ? Auteur : Ouai, je suis la sorcière et vous vous êtes Hansel et Gretel ! tu sais qu'elle finit dans le four ! Auteur : oui ms elle n'était pas à mon niveau ! Angel r : Ms bien sur ! Auteur : (la grillant) Alors tu me crois tjs pas ! (pas de réponse) je considère ton silence comme un oui !)_

Le lendemain, les cours ne commençaient qu'à 9h par la sciences avec M. Summeragi.

A 7h30 alors que Yumie et Reï dormaient encore, le téléphone sonna. Yumie se leva, titubant à moitié et alla répondre. Personne au bout du fil et la sonnerie continuait de retentir.

R : (encore endormit) Portable…………

Y : (se précipitant sur le portable et d'une faible voix) Allô ?…….Kyo…hn……...

QUOI ?…….non, rien……..bien sur…….à quelle heure ? QUOI ?...

……mais j'aurais jamais le temps!..ouai ! (elle raccrocha)

R : (réveillée par les cris de son amie) Alors ?

Y : Je dois lui préparer son petit déjeuner dans 15 minutes et après faut que je lui porte ses cours ! Faut que je passe chez le boulanger lui acheter des croissants !

R : Dans 15 minutes mais tu seras jamais prêtes !

Y : C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il s'en fou ! Je tuerais Kyoshiro dès qu'il rentrera!

R : Eh, au lieu de parler, dépêches toi !

Yumie se dépêcha de se laver, d'enfiler son uniforme, de prendre son sac et de sortir en cours de chez elle, sans avoir le temps de déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Reï se leva tranquillement, prenant son temps pour déjeuner.

Yumie arriva chez Kyo avec 15 minutes de retard, essoufflée.

Kyo : ( froid) T'es en retard ! (voyant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle) Eh, crèves pas !

Y : C'est ta faute, (énervée) j'ai pas pu déjeuner, j'ai du courir alors que j'ai des problèmes aux genoux, j'ai………………….

Kyo : (froid) La ferme ! Allez rentre !

Il l'invita dans son salon qui était assez spacieux. Une télévision, un canapé, un fauteuil, une petite table, un meuble où était posé un téléphone sans fil, une plante verte se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Kyo : (autoritaire) Tu me mets de la confiture dessus et tu me fais un jus d'orange !

Y : _Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je m'occuperai d'abord de mon frère et ensuite, de lui !_

Kyo : (lui passant un bout) Mange ! (répondant à son air surpris) J'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur qui tombe dans les vapes parce qu'il a pas mangé !

Au même moment, Eve alla chercher Reï et Yumie chez Kyoshiro.

E : (surprise) Yumie n'est pas là ?

R : (sourire sadique) Non, elle joue le toutou de Kyo !

E : T'es méchante !

R : Je sais !

E : Tu sais que Riza a rejoint la bande des abeilles, que Seiichiro a rejoint celle de Nobunaga et Haku, Narumi sont avec Chinmei ! Ce lycée me fou vraiment les jetons !

R : T'inquiètes pas Yumie s'assure de notre protection ! _Enfin j'espère !_

_(Ange y : Voilà tu comptes encore sur les autres ! Tu pourrais pas te débrouiller toute seule pour une fois, t'es plus une enfant, enfin physiquement, mentalement c pas sur !)_

Les deux filles retrouvèrent Yumie devant la porte de la salle de cours. Elle portait plusieurs livres.

R : (sourire moqueur) Alors, ma pauvre petite Yumillon, comment c'est passé ta première journée en tant que serviteur ?

Y : (vexée) Reï, c'est pas marrant du tout !

E : (sincère) Franchement, je te plains !

Le cours de sciences commença avec M. Summeragi ne dura seulement qu'une heure.

Dès la sonnerie, les élèves se précipitèrent en récré même si une bonne partie de la classe séchait se cours.

Kyo : Yumie, tu me recopieras le cours, j'ai pas suivi !

Y : (protestant) Et encore du boulot en plus !

Sh : Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper ! Je suis Shinrei, l'un des délégués de la classe !

R : (souriant et parlant rapidement) Bonjour, contente de vous rencontrer, au revoir, bonne journée et à une prochaine fois !

Reï embarqua ses deux copines dans la cours.

E : Bah qu'est ce qui te prend ?

R : (riant) J'sais pas, j'avais envi de faire ca ! _(Ange y : cette fille c un psychopathe !)_

E : Au faites, t'as dit que tu me montrerais le mec sur lequel tu as craqué !

R : Je sais mais je le vois pas !

E : Il est peut être malade ?

R : (distante) Ouai, peut être !

E : Eh Youyou ! Pourquoi tu dis rien, c'est pas dans tes habitudes ? (elle se retourne plus de Yumie) Bah, elle est où ?

R : (haussant les épaules) Je sais pas ! Sa belle-mère a peut être eut besoin d'elle !

E : De qui tu parles ?

R : De Kyo !

Lu : (complètement ailleurs) Euh…bonjour les filles……..vous seriez pas où est Yumie ?

R : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la chercher ? Elle est sûrement avec Kyo !

A : Non, c'est pas possible vu que c'est lui qui nous envoi la chercher !

R : (prenant un air supérieur) Parce qu'en plus, il prend même pas la peine de la chercher ! Quel faignant !

Ak : Je te conseil de ne pas insulter Kyo devant nous !

R : Akari, c'est bien ca ? Vous allez dire à votre cher et tendre Kyo que nous ne savons pas où se trouve sa petite cendrillon et que si il veut la trouver, il a qu'à bouger ses fesses et la chercher ! (reprenant son souffle)

Kyo : (arrivant par derrière) Ca a le mérite d'être clair !

R : (surprise) Kyo, euh……..(ne sachant plus quoi dire)…….

E : (cirant tout d'un coup) Elle est là ! Elle arrive !

Y : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

R : (sourire sadique) Ta chère belle-mère, te cherchais partout !

Y : (ne comprenant rien _(Angel r : Pour changer ! Le jour, elle comprendra quelque chose, il pleuvra des lapins !)_) Qui ?

R : Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui s'appelait Yumillon, elle était exploitée par son horrible belle-mère : Kyo !

Kyo : C'est moi, l'horrible……………

Y : (le coupant) Fais pas attention, elle est un peu cinglée ! _(Angel r : c juste te parce que je subis ta mauvaise influence !)_

E : (curieuse) T'étais où ?

Y : Bah, au début je vous suivais mais, vous vous rappelez le mec qui nous a abordé tout à l'heure ? Shinrei et bien, il m'a rattrapé parce que j'avais fais tomber une feuille de mon cours et il me l'a rendu !

R : Et ca a mi tout ce temps ? _(Angel r : Le tps ke l'infos fasse le tour du cerveau !)_

Y : Bah, entre temps, on a discuté ! Il est sympa !

Kyo : (agressif) Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles !

Y : (énervée) Je fais ce que je veux ! Bon, d'accord je suis ton serviteur mais je refuse que tu me dises qui je dois fréquenter ou pas ! T'es pas mon père ! _(Angel r : Non c ta belle-mère !)_

Kyo : (froid) Ok mais si tu as des ennuis ne viens pas pleurer !

Y : Ca risque pas !

R : T'inquiètes pas Youyou, le prince charmant à la fin, il vient délivrer sa belle ! _(Angel r : Alors elle a de koi s'inquiéter ! Elle peut tjs l'attendre son prince !)_

Ils retournèrent en cours pour 2h d'Anglais avec M. Tachibana. Une heure de cours où Yumie et Reï essayèrent de se débattre pour comprendre quelque chose.

L'heure tant attendu, la seule heure où les élèves étaient contents d'être là, la cantine. _(Auteur : Enfin, vu la notre y pas de koi se réjouire !)_

Reï et Eve durent se mettre à table avec la bande de Kyo pour pouvoir manger avec leur amie qui dut débarrasser le plateau de Kyo à la fin.

Ils avaient une heure de perm avant la reprise des cours et Reï et ses deux amies décidèrent d'aller lire sous les arbres dans la cours.

E : Alors Reï ?

R : Toujours pas de nouvelles !

Y : (relevant la tête de son livre)De qui vous parlez ?

R : T'es vraiment à la traîne en ce moment ! c'est ton petit Kyo qui te fait cet effet là ?

Y : (énervée) La ferme !

R : C'est bon t'énerves pas !

Y : Désolée !

E : On parle du mec qui l'a rattrapé dans les escaliers !

Y : Ah ! D'accord ! _(Angel r : et la lumière fut !)_

Ak : On peut se joindre à vous ?

R : Y a pas de problème !

Lu : Y en a une qui peut m'expliquer le cours de japonais d'hier ?

E et R : Yumie ?

Y : (sortant de son roman policier) Quoi ?

R : Luciole demande si quelqu'un peut l'aider pour le cours de japonais d'hier ? Est ce que tu pourrais le faire ?

Y : (fermant son livre) Ouai !

Ak, A et B : Ouai, moi aussi !

Elle partit alors dans une longue explication. Reï dormait déjà, Eve jouait à arracher l'herbe _(Ange y : Attention c puni par la loi : dégradation de lieu publique !)_, Akari se regardait dans son miroir, Luciole regardait le ciel, Bontenmaru essayait de se concentrait pour écouter _(Angel r : c déjà bcp pour lui !)_. Seuls Akira et Kyo écoutaient.

Y : En gros, je vois qu'il y en que 2 qui suivent !

R : Bah faut dire que tu es…comment dire ca sans te vexée……endormante !

Kyo : (donnant une feuille à Yumie) Tiens, tu feras mon devoir de sciences avant lundi que je puisse le recopier !

Y : C'est pas une bonne idée, je suis pas vraiment génial en sciences ! je me débrouille mais ca dépend du cours !

Kyo : (froid) Débrouilles toi !

R : Qu'est ce que tu es sympa !

La sonnerie retentit et la 1ère ES3 dut se rendre en classe pour la 2ème heures de sciences. Ils purent rentrer chez eux vers 16h.

_Yumie tiendra t'elle en cendrillon? Sa belle mère ne la fera aps trop souffrir? Reï va t'elle revoit son prince charmant? Botenmaru devriendra t'il plus intelligent? (Angel r: Y a peu de chance!) Les autres suivront ils enfin els cours? Où est Kyoshiro? (Ange y: Il s'est barré de cette fic de dingue!) _

_La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Angel r: L'auteur restera t'elle en vie?

* * *

_

**Kyo: Eh! Comment il me traite là! Je vais tous les buter!**

**Auteur: T'as pas le droit! Sinon, je te fais souffrir! Je t'enferme avec Botenmaru toute une journée!**

**Kyo: (la menacant de son sabre) Tu feras koi?**

**Auteur: Rien, rien du tout! Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses!**

**Bo: Ouais moi je veux avoir toutes les filles à mes pieds! **

**Auteur: même pas en rêve! Toi, tu ne mérites ke de subir les remarques de l'autre idiote! (je précise c Reï!)**

**R: Eh! Moi, g rien fait! Par contre, je veux bien ke tu tues Yumie!**

**Y: Et moi ke tu la tues!**

**Ak: mais k'est ce ke je fou là?**

**Bo:Je tiens à préciser, je suis intelligent!**

**Angel r: Ton nez s'allonge!**

**Auteur: le premier ki l'ouvre, je le bute!**

**C alors ke l'auteur réussit à obtenir enfin le silence! Mais comment un auteur peut il travailler dans ses conditions avec des imcompétents?**

**Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi une petite ou une grande reviews!**


	3. La belle et le prince d'histoire

**Auteur: Salut tout le monde! Et voilà encore en retard! Mais avec les examens qui approchent, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi!**

**Angel r: on va te croire! Tu fou rien de la journée! T'as même plus cours et tu te plains!**

**Auteur: Chut, fallait aps leur dire! Ils me croyaient!**

**Commençons tout de suite par les réponses aux reviews:**

**IthilWilwarin: Merci du compliement! Eh, oui la suite prend du temps mais faut dire qu'avec tous les persos qui font leurs réclamations, je sais plus où donner de la tête! Mais j'ai trouvé une solution, c'est moi l'auteur donc c'est moi qui est raison! Règle n°1 des auteurs: Les auteurs ont toujours raison! Bonne chance avec Shinrei et Luciole! Bonne lecture!**

**Daffy ze hinti: Ok, j'ai rectifié mais des erreurs peuvent toujours persister! Mais promis, je vais y faire attention, mainteant! Pour Akira et Akari, je vais y remedier, mais si avec les autres tu confonds toujours, dis le moi et je modifierais! Pour les description, je avsi essayer de faire un effort! En tout cas merci des conseils! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta reviews!**

**inconnu: Salut inconnu! Enchanté de te rencontrer! Merci du compliment! Bon, la comédie est finie! Alors comment tu vas ma chère disciple? T'es prête pour l'entrainement? Attention, il va être de plus en plus difficile! Thank you pour la reviews!**

**Merci à tous els lecteurs et bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 3 : Le belle et le prince d'histoire !**_

_(Angel r : T'appelles ca une référence à La belle est la bête ! C'est vraiment pitoyable ! Auteur : Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! (l'électrocutant) Mais c'est gentil de le donner quand même !)_

Le mercredi commença comme pour le mardi à part qu'elle devait se lever plus tôt. Reï, comme à son habitude, se leva tranquillement.

Reï rejoignit Eve et Yumie devant la porte de la salle de cours. Le prof ne tarda pas à arriver. Reï et Yumie lâchèrent leur cours lorsqu'elles le virent.

R : Yumie dis moi que je rêve ?

Y : Si c'est le cas, on fait le même rêve !

E : Ne me dites que c'est lui ?

R : (rouge) Si !

E : T'as vraiment le chic pour flasher sur des mecs inaccessibles !

R : Non habituellement c'est Yumie mais elle doit être contagieuse !

Y : Eh ! Je vous permets pas !

Yu : Rentrez en cours, je vous pris ! (une fois les élèves assis) Bon, j'espère que vous avez passé vos cours précédents à vos nouveaux camarades !

Nous allons donc reprendre…….oh et puis non ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un débat ! L'un d'entre vous a une idée pour le sujet ? (silence totale) Allez y lancer vous, je vais pas vous manger !

R : (à Eve et Yumie) Moi, j'aimerais bien !

Yu : (montrant Reï) Mademoiselle ?

R : Reï !

Yu : (souriant) très bien Reï comme vous avez envi de parler, trouvez nous un sujet !

R : (rouge) Je sais pas !

Y : (lui soufflant) Y a t'il un ou plusieurs intérêt(s) de recourir à la violence dans les lycées ?

R : (criant) Mais ca va pas ! Tu veux que ca finisse en champs de bataille ?

Y : (prenant son air innocent) Tu vois, tu es bien dans le sujet!

Yu : (souriant toujours) Pourriez vous me faire part de votre sujet ?

R : Bah maintenant tu assumes, ma cocotte !

Y : (parlant lentement) Y a t'il un ou plusieurs intérêt(s) de recourir à la violence dans les lycées ?

Toute la classe qui jusque là dormait ou faisait autre chose, se réveilla et devint attentif.

Yu : Sujet délicat mais pourquoi pas ! Alors quelqu'un a t'il quelque chose à dire ?

R : (levant la main) L'intérêt pour certains est de montrer leur supériorité !

Le débat continua pendant une heure et Yukimura décida de continuer le cours, la deuxième heure. _(Angel r : pourquoi tu mets pas la suite du débat ? T'as la flemme ! Même pas capable d'assurer son rôle d'auteur jusqu'au bout ! Auteur : Non, je laisse les lecteurs débattre sur le sujet ! Ange y : Dommage y a pas de lecteurs !Auteur : (les jetant par la fenêtre) C'est ce genre de débat qu'on fait en cours ! )_

La fin du cours arriva bien trop rapidement pour Reï qui ne se laissait pas de relooker le prof.

Alors que tous les élèves allaient en récré, Yukimura retint Reï.

Yu : Alors faites plus attention maintenant dans les escaliers ?

R : (rouge) Ouai mais j'étais un peu ailleurs !

Yu : Jolie débat ! Sujet très délicat quand même !

R : Ce n'était pas le mien !

Yu : Non mais vous avez bien participé !

R : Pourquoi m'avez vous retenu ?

Yu : J'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes restés dans le programme ?

R : Je peux vous ramener mon cahier demain ?

Yu : (regardant son agenda) J'ai un emploi du temps chargé mais venez à la pause déjeunée !

R : J'essayerai !

Yu : Oh et puis…………….

S : Yukimura ?

R : (souriant) Ah Sasuke, comment tu vas ?

S : Bien mais si tu es occupé, je peux repasser !

R : C'est bon, de toute façon, je dois y aller !

S : (une fois sortie) Yukimura tu ne devrais pas c'est une élève !

Yu : On a pas une grande différence d'âge ! Je te signal que je ne suis pas vraiment un prof!

S : C'est la fille de la dernière fois ?

Yu : (élargissant son sourire) Haï !

S : (soufflant) T'es un cas désespéré !

Yu : (devenant sérieux) Mais tu n'es pas venu discuter de ca ! Je me trompe ?

S : Non, la situation empire dans le lycée !

Yu : Je suis au courant ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais que toi et les autres vous gardiez un œil sur elle !

S : hn ! _(Angel r : Tient, il me rappelle un autre Sasuke !)_

Pendant ce temps dans la cours, Reï rejoignit ses amies qui discutaient avec Akari et Luciole.

E : Reï ! Alors ?

R : Bah, faut que je lui ramène nos anciens cours demain à l'heure du déjeuné !

Y : (criant) Mais c'est trop bien !

E : Vous faites quoi cette après midi ?

Y et R : (en cœur) Rien !

R : Tu proposes quoi ?

E : Cinéma ?

Y : Ouai c'est une bonne idée……………….

Kyo : (la coupant) Mais tu ne pourras pas y aller ! (devant son air surpris) J'ai d'autres projets pour toi !

Y : (surprise) Quoi ?

Kyo : (froid) J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour le devoir de japonais, que tu fasses le repas et puis deux, trois petites choses !

Y : (ne sachant pas quoi dire) Kyo…je…………….

R : (énervée) Mais tu vas pas la séquestrer un mercredi _(Angel r : Si, ca nous feras des vacances !)_ , c'est son seul jour de repos avec le week-end et puis elle aussi, elle a des devoirs !

E : Yumie, te laisses pas faire !

Y : (froide) Je m'en fou ! J'ai promis à Kyoshiro, de respecter ma promesse ! J'ai pas le choix ! Mais ca n'empêche que je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il vient de me faire !

Elle partit énervée vers la salle de maths.

R : Là tu vas trop loin !

Reï et Eve partirent à leur tour en colère. Elles rejoignirent Yumie devant la salle qui était en pleine conversation avec Shinrei.

Sh : Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! C'est seulement un pauvre con !

Y :………………………. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ?_

Ils rentrèrent en cours pour 1 heure de Maths avec Melle Tokito qui leur donna plusieurs exercices à faire pour le lendemain.

A la fin du cours, Kyo rattrapa Yumie qui discutaient avec ses deux amies.

R : (le foudroyant du regard) Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore ? (souriant à Yukimura qui passait puis redevenant froide devant Kyo) Alors ?

Kyo : (froid) C'est bon, j'ai d'autres projets ! On annule pour aujourd'hui mais je te veux demain pour le petit déj ! (il s'en alla sans rien ajouter)

E : Bah Yumie dit quelque chose ? _(Angel r : c'est calme, c'est merveilleux, c'est le paradis quand elle parle pas !Profitez en c'est tellement rare !)_

R : Moi, j'ai trouvé la dernière phrase très explicite mais bon !(secouant Yumie) Eh, réveilles toi !

E : Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc ?

Y : (lui donnant un tape sur la tête) Mais non idiote, je réfléchissais !

R : (sourire sadique) Tient, tu peux faire ca, toi ! C'est nouveau !

Y : Baka !

E : T'es libre alors tu peux venir au cinéma avec nous !

Y : Non ! Je vais quand même l'aider à faire son devoir, pour le reste il se débrouille !

R : (jouant la comédie) C'est la fin du monde, Yumie fait une BA ! _(Angel r : une bonne action pour les ignorants comme ange y !)_

Dans l'après midi, Eve et Reï allèrent voir un film et rencontrèrent Sakura et Haku. Ils décidèrent donc de boire un verre ensemble et de discutaient des nouveaux événements.

Pendant ce temps, Yumie se rendit chez Kyo vers 15h. Celui-ci se trouvait chez lui et fut surpris de voir Yumie débarquer.

Kyo : (surpris) Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais pas être au ciné ?

Y : (souriant) Normalement mais y avait aucun film intéressant alors comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de venir te donner un coup de main pour le devoir de japonais !

Kyo : (esquissant un micro sourire) Entre ! Je vois que tu t'es débrouiller pour ne pas arriver à l'heure du repas !

Y : J'avais pas envi de le faire ! En plus, j'suis nul en cuisine !

Le soir arriva bien vite : il était déjà 19h quand Kyo eut fini son devoir de japonais et de maths.

Y : Je vais renter ! Reï doit être inquiète !_ (Angel r : non pas du tout !Plus t'es loin de moi, mieux je me porte !)_

Kyo : Je te raccompagne, c'est dangereux le soir, ici !

Y : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Non, j'ai besoin d'un serviteur en un seul morceau !

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Kyo préféra ne pas monter et laissa Yumie rentrer avec les recommandations pour son petit déjeuné du lendemain.

R : Bah tu foutais quoi ? J'étais inquiètes ? Je me faisais des fausses joies de récupérer ton héritage !

Y : (s'écroulant sur le canapé) Tu peux toujours courir pour l'avoir !

R : Alors cette journée ?

Y : Crevante !

R : Vu le temps que vous avez mi c'est sur !

Y : (rouge) Reï ! On a travaillé !

R : Mais bien sur et moi je suis le père noël !

Y : Bah oui, il te manque pas grand chose, juste le costume !

R : T'es une comique toi !

_Yumie tiendra t'elle le choc? Que va t'il se passer entre Reï et Yukimura? Kyo aura t'il son petit déjeuné? Kyoshiro va t'il revenir? La suite au prochain numéro!_

_Angel r: L'auteur deviendra t'elle intelligente?_

_Ange y: C'est impossible mais bon elle peut toujours espérer!_

* * *

**Angel r: Moi, je propose qu'on attrape l'auteur par surpirse, qu'on l'attache et qu'ensuite on modifie la fic!**

**Kyo: Je m'occupe de l'auteur!**

**Botenmaru: On va lui faire ravaler sa règle!**

**Ange y: la révolte des persos!**

**Angel r: Rendors toi, c'est pas pour les enfants!**

**Akira: Alors?**

**Angel r: J'ai dit que c'était pas pour les enfants!**

**Akira: je vais te...**

**Akari: Chut, elle arrive!**

**Ils attrapèrent l'auteur et la se fut le drame, la personne qu'ils avaient attrapés n'était autre que...Muramasa!**

**Muramasa: J'ai rien fait!**

**Auteur: ALors comme ca vous complotez contre moi! Oh! Monde indigne! Comment pouvez vous me faire ca à moi? Moi qui vous est tout donné! (sortant un sabre) Bon, le premier qui essaye quoique ce soit, il est mort!**

**Règle N°1: vérifié mais il est préférable d'utiliser al force quand c'est nécessaire!**

**Merci de laisser des reviews please et à la prochaine!**


	4. La belle à l'infirmerie dormant

**Auteur: Kikoo tout le monde! Les exams sont finis enfin presque! Y a encore l'orale! Je vais mourir!**

**Angel r: Si ca pouvait être vrai!**

**Auteur: Toi, tu vas souffrir si tu continues! Voilà enfin le chapitre 4!**

**Ange y: C'est quoi se charabia? Tu sais que ca n'interresse personne!**

**Auteur: Méchante! Tu pouvais me laisser dans mon rêve! Croire qu'il y avait des gens pour lire mes conneries!**

**Angel r: De plus en plus désespérant!**

**Auteur: Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet! Comme d'habitude, réponses aux reveiws!**

**Daffy ze hinti: Pour les description, je fais des efforts mais c'est aps vraiment mon fort! _(Angel r: nous remarquerons que l'auteur fait des rîmes! Quel talent! C'est ironuqe bien sur!) _Pour le moment Akira est libre, totalement célibataire! Et c'est une idée interessante! Je vais en prendre note! Par contre, leur relation ne se fera aps tout de suite! J'ai pas encore réfléchit à la question mais je vais le faire! Parole d'auteur! merci pour la reviews et de me soutenir!**

**IthilWilwarin: Tout à fait, quoiqu'il arrive l'auteur à toujours raison! J'aime bien le t-shirt, c'est une bonne idée! _(y: eh moi, je veux pas! Angel r: Non! Il devrait te mettre une laisse et écrire sur le t-shirt: attention, chien dangereux et complétement stupide!)_! Le coup des cookies est interessant, faudrait que j'essaye et puis ca nous ramène à la règle n°3: ne jamais mettre un auteur en colère, ca pourrait être dangereux! De la chance, je vais en avoir besoin avec l'équipe que j'ai! merci pour tout!**

**Kimi: Je sais que t'as aps pu me mettre de reveiws, t'as plus internet! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je pense à toi et je sias que tu liras la suite dès que tu l'auras récupéré!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de suivre leurs aventures et bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La belle à l'infirmerie dormant !**_

_(Angel r : De plus en plus pathétique tes titres ! Auteur : Fais attention, la fic n'est pas terminée et l'envi de te faire souffrir pourrait me prendre !)_

Yumie dormait encore alors qu'ils avaient cours à 10h et il était déjà 9h35, sans oublier qu'elle devait faire le déjeuné de Kyo.

R : (secouant Yumie) Eh, tu vas te réveiller ! (pas de réponse) Yumie, c'est l'heure ! (toujours pas de réponse) Kyo va te tuer !

Y : (se réveillant) Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

R : Tu me fais peur ! T'es sur qu'il t'a rien fait prendre hier ?

Y : (essayant de se réveiller) Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

R : Il est 9h38, tu es encore en pyjama, on a cours à 10h et tu dois préparer le déjeuner de Kyo ! Tu as compris ?

Y : (regardant le plafond) Hein? Quoi?(comprenant enfin) Oh, non ! _(Angel r : Cette fille est un cas désespéré !)_

Elle se leva en vitesse et à 9h50, elle fut dehors habillée, lavée, coiffé mais sans avoir déjeunée. Son portable sonna.

Y : (répondant) Kyo ?……oui….je suis désolée, je me suis pas réveillée………

...d'accord……..je me rattraperais ! (raccrochant) Pauvre con !

R : Oh oh ! La belle mère a engueulé notre petite Yumillon !

Y : C'est pas marrant !

R : Bon, allez dépêche ! On va être en retard !

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de sport pile à la sonnerie. Eve les attendait ainsi que Kyo.

Eve : (souriant) Coucou, les filles !

Kyo : Yumie, tu es en retard !

Y : (énervée) Tu vas pas commencer dès le matin ! Bon, d'accord, je me suis pas réveillée et j'ai pas fait ton déjeuné ! Mais c'est ta faute, j'ai du faire mes devoirs jusqu'à 2h du matin !

Kyo : Personne ne t'a forcé à venir m'aider !

Y : (en colère) Enfoiré !

Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Yuan : Bonjour à tous ! Un peu de clame s'il vous plait ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket ! Allez d'abord vous changer !

Yumie laissa Kyo planter là et se dirigea vers les vestiaires suivit par Reï et Eve qui ne manquère pas de lancer un regard noir à Kyo.

Arrivés dans la salle où 4 paniers de basket se trouvaient aux extrémités du terrain ainsi que 2 cages de foot, et où on pouvait appercevoir par terre, plusieurs lignes de couleurs, délimitant les différents terrains, les élèves eurent droit aux explications du prof sur les règles et comment aller se dérouler la séance.

Ils passèrent ensuite à l'échauffement : pour commencer plusieurs tours de la salle.

Les élèves se mirent tout de suite en action et commencèrent l'échauffement.Tout d'un coup, Yumie se stoppa et s'appuya contre le mur, ayant des difficultés à respirer.

R : Eh, tu vas pas crever tout de suite ! T'as pas encore fait ton testament !

Y : J'ai la tête qui tourne ! _(Angel r : Petite nature !)_

Eve : C'est une nouvelle technique pour louper le sport !

Yuan : (s'approchant des 3 jeunes filles) Eh, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R : Elle se sent pas bien monsieur ! Je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

Yuan : (souriant) Bien sur ! (aux autres, sévère) Qui vous a dit de vous arrêter !

Kyo : Je me charge de l'amener au cas où elle s'effondrerait !

Yuan : C'est plus sur ! _(Ange y : Moi, je suis pas du même avis !)_

R: (marmonant) Moi j'en suis pas certaine!

Kyo emmena Yumie vers l'infirmerie mais tout d'un coup la jeune fille se retint à son bras et s'arrêta.

Kyo : Eh, ca va ?

Pour toute réponse, Yumie s'effondra, retenu de justesse par Kyo. Ce dernier se chargea de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Kosuke : (voyant qu'il portait une jeune fille) Que lui est il arrivé ?

Kyo : Je ne sais pas, elle s'est effondrée tout d'un coup !

Kosuke : Posez là sur le lit ! (examinant la jeune fille rapidement) Ce n'est pas très grave, juste un coup de fatigue ! Vous pouvez retourner en cours ! _(Angel r : Alors c'est Yumie la belle ! Mais là c grave, faut ke je t'achète des lunettes ou même une loupe !)_

Ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Reï et Eve s'inquiétaient de l'état de leur amie et questionnèrent Kyo dès son arrivé dans la salle.

R et Eve : Alors ?

Kyo : (froid) Un manque de sommeil !

R : (agressive) Ca c'est de ta faute ! Elle a bossé super tard parce qu'elle a consacré son après midi pour t'aider !

Kyo : (froid) Je lui ai rien demandé !

R : (en colère) Et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas non plus ta faute, si elle se lève tôt pour préparer ton petit déj !

Akari : (s'en mêlant) Eh, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton !

_(Angel r : Eh, le travelo, la ferme !)_

R : Toi, je te parle pas ! Je suis occupé avec ton débile de chef pour l'instant !

Akira : Kyo, je peux m'en occuper si tu veux ?

Kyo : (leur tournant le dos) Laissez tomber, elles n'en valent pas la peine ! (sourire sadique) Ca serait se salir les mains pour rien !

Le reste du cours de sport se passa sans autre incident. Les différents matchs organisés pour déterminer les groupes furent remportés par l'équipe de Kyo, laissant une Reï très remontée contre eux d'avoir perdu.

d'ailleurs, ce fut dans cette état, qu'elle dut laisser Eve pour rejoindre Yukimura devant le lycée.

Yu : (souriant) Salut !

R : (énervée) Bonjour ! Je vous ai apporté mon cahier d'histoire !

Yu: merci! Tu avs bien?

R: (se calmant) Oui, oui, c'est juste un gars de ma classe qui m'énerve un peu trop!

Yu : Ca te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ?

R : (rougissant) Euh……vous savez vous êtes un prof…et…..je suis votre élève ..et….

Yu : (amusé) Je ne suis qu'un remplaçant ! En faites, je suis en terminale mais comme le prof d'histoire s'est fait agresser et qu'on va dire qu'il n'est pas en mesure de donner ses cours, c'est moi qui les donne ! Alors ?

R : (souriant) Alors c'est vous qui payez !

Yu : (agrandissant son sourire) Tu peux me tutoyer ! Et j'avais bien l'attention de t'inviter !

Yukimura emmena Reï dans un resto pas très loin du Lycée. Pendant ce temps, Yumie se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

Y : Où suis-je ? M. Sanada que faites vous là ? _(Angel r : ca y est elle a perdu la tête !)_

Kosuke : Non, je suis Kosuke, l'infirmière du Lycée ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

Y : Un peu mieux !

Kosuke : Vous devriez dormir plus longtemps ! Rentrez chez vous, vous reposez !

Y : Non, non, ca ira ! Merci pour tout!

A ce moment là, un jeune homme blond, les cheveux mi-court, les yeux marrons, portant un uniforme déchiré de partout, étant en 2nd , entra, couvert de bleu et le bras en sang accompagné d'un autre élève roux aux yeux bleus, étant un peu plus âgé que lui mais se trouvant dans un meilleur état.

Kosuke : (comme si c'était normal) Désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent !

Deux autres blessés suivirent et Yumie eut juste le temps d'entendre que la bande de Nobunaga était les responsables.

A la cantine, Eve mangeait toute seule, en regardant par la fenêtre les élèves dans la cours quand Yumie posa son plateau. Elle leva la tête surprise.

Eve : (écarquillant les yeux) Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Y : (souriant) Fais pas la tête d'une personne qui voit un revenant ! Ca se voit pas, je chante !

Eve : (se moquant) Comment va notre belle au bois dormant ? T'as reçut le baiser de ton prince charmant? _(Angel r : non, là elle peut toujours rêver !)_

Y : (sur le même ton) Merci, marraine la fée mais je me sens beaucoup mieux ! (sérieuse) Reï est avec Yukimura ?

Eve : Ouais ! (voyant Kyo s'approchait d'eux) Oh, non ! (froide) Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore ?

Kyo : (l'ignorant) Comment tu te sens ? T'as intérêt à être en forme, j'ai besoin de mon serviteur n°1 pour m'aider à faire mon devoir d'histoire !

Eve : T'en as vraiment rien à foutre qu'elle sois fatiguée !

Kyo : (froid et la fusillant du regard) Je peux toujours changer d'avis et lui faire subir le sort réservé à ceux qui aide les traites et me tienne tête ! _(Angel r : Ouais bah ca serait pas une grande perte ! mais plutôt un soulagement pour l'humanité !)_

Y : Eve, j'ai pas le choix ! Alors à quelle heure ?

Kyo : 15h et sois à l'heure cette fois ! (s'en allant)

Eve : Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Y a des fois, j'ai envi de...

Un élève de première atterrit juste devant leur table. Il avait le visage en sang, les vêtements déchirés. Le reste de son cort était couvert de bleus.

Eve poussa un cri et Yumie resta sans voix choquée par la scène.

Un des douze généraux sacrés, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts avec deux longues mèches de chaque côté, les yeux verts, s'approcha de l'élève et lui mit un autre coup de poing.

Y : (s'approchant de l'élève, écroulé par terre, en sang) Ca suffit ! (fusillant le jeune homme du regard) Vous trouvez pas qu'il est déjà assez amoché comme ca ! _(Angel r: Faut qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour une héroïne de BD, c'est à peine si elle a des muscles!)_

Mekira : (sur un ton supérieur) Qui es tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?

E : (à voix basse) Yumie, fais attention !

Mekira : Ca me revient, tu es l'une des nouvelles et t'es la sœur de Kyoshiro !

Y : (avec un sourire moqueur) Tes renseignements son exacts ! Au moins, ca va m'éviter de me présenter!

Mekira : Tu oses te moquer de moi !

Kyo : (froid) Mekira, laisses les !

Mekira : (Toujours sur un ton supérieur) Ah, je vois ! Ce sont tes protégées !

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Non, mes serviteurs !

Shindara : Mekira, laisses tomber !

Mekira : Ils osent tenir tête à la bande de Nobunaga !

Shindara : On réglera ca plus tard !

Mekira suivit Shindara hors de la cantine. Eve se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soulagé que les choses n'eurent pas empirées.

Kyo : T'es complètement cinglé ou tu cherches à te faire tuer ? _(Ange y : Si je répond, je gagne combien ?)_

R : (arrivant à ce moment là) _(Ange y : Comme toujours, elle arrive après la bataille !)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est cinglé ?

Kyo : (l'ignorant et agressif) Tu te rends compte que je viens de me mettre à dos, par ta faute, la pire bande de ce bahut ?

Y : Je t'ai pas demandé de venir m'aider !

R : (à Eve) Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait, Youyou ?

Eve : Bah, elle a défendu un élève (le concerné gisant toujours par terre) contre Mekira, de la bande des 12 généraux sacrés !

R : (se moquant) On la laisse seule cinq minutes et elle en profite pour se mettre à dos la méchante sorcière ! Une vrai gosse ! _(Ange y : bah je vais le dire à ma mère ! Mamannnnnnnn, Reï, elle m'a traité de gosse ! Auteur : Eh, la maternelle c par là !)_

Eve : (aidant l'élève à se relever) Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie !

R : (ironique) Quelle ambiance chaleureuse !

Pendant ce temps, Eve sortait de l'infirmerie après y avoir déposé l'élève. Elle rejoignit ses deux amies devant la salle de maths.

**

* * *

Y: eh, pourquoi je dois être son serviteur? En temps normal, je lui aurais pété la figure!**

**Kyo: Tu disais?**

**Y: (tremblante) Euh...rien du tout!**

**Auteur: Ouais, grande bouche mais...**

**Bontenmaru: je veux appraraître plus!**

**Auteur: je ne fais aucun changement dans le scénario!**

**Kyo: Pourquoi je dois supporter ces débiles?**

**Auteur: Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et puis vous avez qu'à vous référer à la règle n°1!**

**Akari: Moi, je veux sortir avec Kyo!**

**Kyoshiro: (pleurant) Je suis plus dans l'histoire!**

**Auteur: (criant) Fermez là!**

**R: Non, moi je veux changer de scénariste!**

**Akari: moi aussi!**

**Tout d'un coup, l'auteur explosa et tout le petit groupe se retrouva complétment cramé, 3 kilomètre plus loins.**

**Auteur: Y a t'il d'autre réclamation? (pas de réponse) Régle N°3: vérifiée! Ne jamais mettre un auteur en colère, ça pourrait être dangereux! Je pense que je vais essayer le coup de Valium dans les cookies!**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, please et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	5. Mais qui est le grand méchant loup?

**Auteur: Bonjour à vous! Ne me tapez pas!**

**Angel r: Si, si vous pouvez! Vous avez même notre bénédiction!**

**Auteur: Je suis désolée de mon retard! Mais des problèmes avec internet sont survenus et j'ai été privé d'internet et de téléphone! D'après ems recherche, je pense que certains persos ne sont aps inncoent à tous ca!**

**Ange y: T'es parano ma parole! Faut te faire soigner!**

**Auteur: Je ne vais aps vous ennuyer avec mes explications concernant mon retard, donc réponses aux reviews!**

**IthilWilwarin: On en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments de Kyo dans ce chapitre! Mais ca ne fait que commencer! Bah oui, je devais bien trouver une astuce! _Angel r: Pour une fois qu'elle fait foctionner ces neuronnes! _Pour Nobunaga et sa bande, le mystère reste encore entier mais patience, on va bientôt en apprendre un peu plus! Désolée du retard! Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic qui est de plus en plus emberlificoté!**

**Princesse d'Argent: Merci pour le compliment! J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre cet humour! lol! Eh oui, Yumie n'a aps de chance mais c'est sa vie! Elle doit y faire avec! _Angel r: C'est jsute qu'elle est conne!_ Et voilà la suite, bon avec un peu même beaucoup de retard! Mais comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais!**

**kimi: Que puis je te dire! Tu veins de récupérer inter mais tu viens aussi de le reperdre! Alors si un jour tu lis ces lignes, préviens moi! Et merci pour tes encouragements!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 5 : Le petit chaperon rouge mais qui est le grand méchant loup ?**_

Eve rentra avec Reï et Yumie car elle devait passer l'après midi chez elles.

Eve : Alors comment ca c'est passé ?

Reï : (dans les nuages roses) Super bien ! Il m'a invité au resto ! C'était trop bon !

Il est trop mignon, trop drôle, trop sympa…………

Eve : (la coupant) Merci mais je crois qu'on a compris ! Tu sais que c'est un prof ?

Reï : Non, c'est un terminal qui a remplacé l'ancien prof !

Eve : Alors ?

Reï : Alors quoi ?

Eve : Bah, ca va aller plus loin ou pas ?

Reï : (haussant les épaules) Je sais pas !

A peine rentrée que Yumie dut repartir chez Kyo. Elle arriva chez lui à l'heure et elle l'aida à son devoir toute la journée. L'ambiance était froide même glacial : le peu de mots échangés, étaient en relation avec le devoir.

A 17 h, Yumie put rentrer chez elle, après avoir préparé le repas du soir de Kyo et quelques protestations.

Reï et Eve avaient passé la journée à parler et à regarder des films.

Quand Yumie rentra, Eve était toujours là mais elle ne tarda pas à partir, les rues étant dangereuses le soir.

Yumie : (se tapant la tête) Merde, j'ai oubliai mes notes chez lui ! J'en ai besoin pour le devoir !

Reï : T'as qu'à l'appeler, peut être qu'il aura la bonté de te les apporter !

Yumie : Tu crois au miracle, toi ! _(Angel r : c'est sur que si c'est pour toi, y a aucune chance !)_ Non, je vais aller les récupérer !

Reï : Ca va pas ! Il est 21h ! C'est super dangereux à cette heure ci ! Kyoshiro, t'as pourtant…………….

Yumie : (énervée) Qu'il aille au diable ! C'est sa faute si je suis dans cette situation !

Reï : (lui lançant son portable) Tu le laisses allumer et tu m'appelles dès que tu es chez lui !

Yumie : (sarcastique) Merci maman de t'inquiéter pour moi ! (se moquant) Je ferais gaffe au grand méchant loup ! _(Angel r : Tu crains rien dès qu'il va te voire, il va faire une crise cardiaque !)_

Reï : (souriant) C'est pas pour toi mais pour ton héritage, je te l'ai dit ce matin !

Au bout de 20 minutes, Reï commençait à s'inquiéter et appela Yumie plusieurs fois, qui ne répondit pas.

Entre temps, Yumie s'était perdu, ne reconnaissant plus rien à cause de l'obscurité._ (Angel r : Lui cherche pas d'excuses !) _

Yumie étant connu pour sa malchance légendaire se retrouva dans une impasse au moment où plusieurs généraux de la bande de Nobunaga passaient par là.

Shatora : Mekira ?

Mekira : Juste un petit compte à régler et j'arrive !

Shatora, Haira, Indara, Bikara et Antera, le laissèrent seul avec la jeune fille.

Mekira : (sourire sadique) Mais que vois je ? (lui barrant la route) Une pauvre brebis sans défense qui s'est éloignée du troupeau !

Y : (commençant à avoir peur) Laisse moi passer !

Me : (se rapprochant d'elle) On fait moins la fière maintenant que tu es seule sans personne pour te protéger !

Y : (reculant et se retrouvant dos au mur) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Me : On ne me tient pas tête sans en subir les conséquences ! Je vais……

Le portable de la jeune fille le coupa. Il la plaqua au mur et attrapa le portable pour le balancer un peu plus loin.

Mekira approcha son visage de la jeune fille, complétement tétanisée qui ne pouvait plus bouger, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordant sa lèvre inférieur, l'obligeant ainsi à entrouvrir la bouche pour y glisser sa langue et approfondir le baiser.

De son côté, Reï toujours inquiète, téléphona à Kyo.

Kyo : (froid) Allô ?

Reï : Kyo, c'est Reï ! Je………………..

Kyo : (agacé) Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Me faire des reproches pour ta copine ?

Reï : (trop inquiète pour s'énerver contre lui) Dis moi que Yumie est chez toi ?

Kyo : Pourquoi serait elle chez moi ?

Reï : (respirant un grand coup) Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié ses notes chez toi et comme elle pensait que tu refuserais de lui apporter, elle a décidé d'aller les récupérer mais ca fait 20 minutes que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ! (reprenant son souffle) Alors, je me demandais si……(n'entendant plus rien au bout du fil) Kyo ? Kyo ? (pas de réponse, raccrochant le téléphone) Et merde !

Elle attrapa son manteau et décida d'aller la retrouver mais Sasuke l'empêcha de dépasser sa porte d'entrée.

Sasuke : (lui barrant la route) Où comptes tu aller comme ca ?

Reï : Porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à mère grand !

Sasuke : (froid) C'est dangereux dehors à cette heure ci !

Reï : (énervé) T'es qui toi pour m'interdire de sortir ?

Yukimura : (apparaissant) L'un de mes gardes du corps !

Reï : (surprise) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi il est ici ?

Yukimura : Je te présente Sasuke ! Je l'ai chargé de te surveiller pour éviter ce genre d'incident !

Reï : (comprenant rien _(Ange y : Je sais Reï, on pense à te greffer un cerveau !)_ ) Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke : (sans aucun respect) Yukimura est le chef de la bande des 10 guerriers de Sanada!

Yukimura : (souriant) Désolée de t'avoir fait suivre mais la situation devient de plus en plus dangereuse et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !

Reï : (essayant de passer) On réglera ca plus tard, je dois retrouver Yumie !

Yukimura : (lui barrant la route et souriant) T'inquiètes pas, quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé!

Yukimura avait raison, Kyo laissa tomber le téléphone et se précipita dehors pour retrouver Yumie. Au bout de 10 minutes, il l'a retrouva dans un cul de sac, plaqué contre le mur, en pleure, par Mekira.

Mekira : (voyant Kyo) Dommage tu arrives trop tôt, j'ai à peine commencé à m'amuser !

Kyo : (le frappant) Ta gueule !

Mekira : Oh mais c'est qu'il est susceptible ! (voyant les 5 autres généraux arriver) Je t'avais dit que je te le ferais payer !

Kyo savait se défendre mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour lui. Il reçut donc plusieurs coups surtout qu'Indara sortit un couteau et lui fit plusieurs entailles. Kyo était en mauvaise posture quand les 4 sacré du ciel arrivèrent et massacrèrent les 5 généraux présent, qui s'enfuirent.

Akari : (s'approchant de Kyo) Ca va ?

Kyo : (froid) J'aurais pu m'en chargé tout seul ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Bontenmaru : Oh, on était parti couper du bois et tout d'un coup on a entendu le petit chaperon rouge alors on est venu à son secours ! _(Angel r : vous trouvez pas k'il ressemble vraiment à un chasseur ?)_

Kyo : (le frappant) C'est moi que t'appelles petit chaperon rouge !

Bontenmaru : Si t'as encore la force de me frapper, c'est que tu vas bien ?

Akira : (à Yumie, énervé) Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir en pleine nuit ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux !

Akari : (énervé) Par ta faute, Kyo est blessé !

Lu : (alors qu'Akira et Akari emmenaient Kyo) On va pas la laisser là ? _(Angel r : Si, si ! La fourrière va venir la chercher pour la piquer !)_

Kyo : Elle passera la nuit chez moi !

Les 4 sacrés du ciel habitaient le même immeuble que Kyo. Ils déposèrent Kyo chez lui sur son canapé.

Akari : Si t'as besoin de nous, on est en haut !

Kyo : (froid) hn !

Ils laissèrent Kyo se reposait et rentèrent chez eux. Yumie ne savait pas quoi faire.

Kyo : (allant chercher des pansements, des bandages et de quoi se soigner) T'as qu'à prendre mon lit et tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements !

Y : (voyant qu'il faisait mal les bandages) Attends, je vais t'aider !

Kyo : Où t'as appris à les faire ?

Y : (continuant à le soigner) Kyoshiro ! Un jour son meilleur ami et lui se sont battus et il est rentré blessé, il m'a montré comment on les faisait ! _Par contre, j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir mais je ne me rappelle pas qui était son ami !_

Kyo : (froid) Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de te ramener tes notes ?

Y : (baissant la tête) Comme on était en froid, je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas le faire !

Kyo : (froid) Idiote, à cause de tes conneries, t'as bien faillit me faire tuer ! _(Angel r : bah ca aurait fait un idiot de moins dans le monde !)_

Y : Je suis désolée !

Kyo : (froid) A partir de demain, je te libère de ton engagement ! J'ai plus d'ennuis en te gardant! _J'ai respecté le contrat! _Appèles ta copine, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu !

Y : (après avoir composé le numéro) Reï, c'est moi ! Je suis chez Kyo !

R : (au téléphone) Idiote, je me suis fais du soucis !

Y : (triste) Je suis désolée !

R : Ca va ?

Y : Ca pourrait aller mieux !

R : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Y : (mentant) Rien, je me suis juste pommée comme d'hab! J'entend des voix, t'es avec qui ?

R : (rouge) Euh….Yukimura est venu me rendre visite ! (pour changer de sujet) Comment va mère grand ?

Y : (esquissant un sourire) Mère grand se repose !

R : Bonne nuit !

Y : Fais pas trop de bêtises !

Elles raccrochèrent le téléphone. Yumie resta assise près de téléphone et laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son corps était pris de tremblement.

Elle sentit alors deux bras l'enserraient, la faisant sursauter. (_Angel r : Amour, gloire et beauté version SDK ! Il est où le CD ? Auteur : Je l'ai fait exploser !)_

Kyo : Calmes toi ce n'est que moi ! _(Ange y : Bah justement !)_

Y : (pleurant) Je suis vraiment désolée !

Kyo : (lui séchant ses larmes) T'as de quoi, en tant que serviteur n°1, t'es vraiment nul ! Tu me causes plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose !

Y : (baissant la tête) T'aurais peut être du……………….

Kyo : (l'embrassant) Non sinon j'aurais pas pu faire ca ! (voyant qu'elle allait répliquer et avec un sourire pervers) Et tu ne peux rien dire, t'es encore mon serviteur n°1 jusqu'à demain ! (il l'embrassa)

Pas loin d'ici, Reï faisait de même avec son professeurs d'histoire.

_**Mais que va t'il se apsser? Quel est ce contrat que Kyo devait respecter? Que va faire Yumie, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus serviteur? Quand est il de la bande de Nobunaga? Que se prépare t'il?**_

_**La suite au porchain chapitre!**_

**Auteur: Que se passe t'il?**

**Bontenmaru: Au nom de tous mes camarades, je nous déclare en grève!**

**Auteur: Et pourquoi?**

**Bontenamaru: Nous sommes mal traité! Même les animaux sont mieux traités que nous! **

**Auteur: M. Le Borgne, je vais vous expliquer la situation clairement et simplément pour que votre petit cerveau puisse comprendre: Vous ne pouvez être en grève puisque vous n'êtes pas payés!**

**Bontenmaru: C'est une raison de plus!**

**Akari: Mon teint a perdu de sa beauté! J'ai des rides de fatigue!**

**Akira: Non, tu les as toujours eut!**

**Auteur: Pourtant, je vous ai laissé 2 mois de vacances!**

**Akari: Pas assez!**

**Auteur: Personne ne veut bosser?**

**Tous: Non!**

**Auteur: Bon! C'est dommage parce que Akari allait apparaître un peu plus!**

**Akari: (toute contente) c'est vrai?**

**Auteur: Bien sur!**

**Akari: la grève est fini sinon je révèle tous vos secrets!**

**Auteur: Conclusion, supprimer tous leurs droits ou la meilleure solution s'allier avec Akari!**

**Angel r: Vous pouvez trouver toutes ces conseils dans: _Comment devenir auteur en quelques règles!_ **

**Un livre écrit pas un auteur de pacotille, qui avant de donner des conseils devrait els appliquer! MAis achetez ce bouquin, au moins ca nous feras des sous! Le prix s'élève à 10 euros! Je sais c'est beaucoup trop cher pour une connerie pareille, même gratuit personne n'en voudrait, mais pensez à nous pauvres persos maltraités!**

**Auteur: N'oubliez pas de me laisser une ou plusieurs reviews! La suite arrivera très prochainement! Enfin, si un autre sabotage ne se produit pas!**


	6. Blanche Reï et les 10 nains de Sanada

**Auteur: Salut à tous! Comme promis, je mets la suite rapidement! Pour une fois que j'ai le temps! **

**Pour commencer réponse aux reviews!**

**I wish I was her: Merci pour ta reviews! J'espère qu'elle est drôle, c'est le but de cette fic! Le couple KiraxTokito peut être que je le ferais dans ma fic (Akira: Eh! J'ai mon mot à dire! Auteur: Akari! Akira: j'ai rien dit!) ! Merci pour els encouragments! Et bonne chance pour ta fic aussi qui d'allieurs est très bien!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Kyo n'est aps insensible c'est jsute que...(Bontenmaru: que c'est un idiot qui ne sait aps exprimer ses sentiments! ) en gros c'est ca! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bisous à toi aussi!**

**gasp31 : Mère grand n'est pas si gentil que ca, enfin comme dirait certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom (Angel r: Bontenmaru, Tigre rouge, Yukimura, et d'autres encore), il n'est gentil qu'avec certaines personnes! Merci du soutient! Bonne lecture!**

**angel rei : Tient une revenante! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux laisser une petite reviews? Comme c'est gentil de ta part de penser à moi! Mais non, yumie n'agrave pas les choses, enfin pas encore! Si on m'envoi 10 reviews qui sait peut être? Enfin 10 reviews pour un seul chapitre! C'est beaucoup plus dure comme conditions! (Angel r: dis que tu veux aps le faire! Ca sera plus simple!) Allez lis bien al suite! Kiss!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient, ca me réchauffe le coeur!**

**Angel r: Mais ca te rend aps plus intelligente!**

**Auteur: J'ai pas besoin, je suis super intelligente déjà!**

**Ange y: Bon, folle, mégalomane, c'est quoi après?**

**Bontenmaru: On l'enferme et on prend les commandes de cette fic!**

**Akari: Alors Bonten a... (plus un bruit!)**

**Auteur: C'est très efficace! Bonne lecture à tous! Encore merci pour vos reviews et puis à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Blanche Reï et les 10 nains de Sanada ! **_

Au petit matin, Yumie rentra chez elle et trouva Reï endormit sur le canapé.

Yumie : (la secouant) Eh, réveilles toi ! Y a cours !

Reï : (à moitié endormit) Yuki, laisses moi encore 5 minutes !

Yumie : (criant) Je ne suis pas Yukimura !

Reï : (ouvrant les yeux et déçut) Ah, c'est toi !

Yumie : Je vois que t'es vachement contente de me voir !

Reï : Yuki est parti ?

Yumie : Je crois ! (sourire pervers) Mais je vois que la nuit a était courte pour toi !

Reï : (rouge) Euh…..bon, faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard !

Les deux filles se préparèrent et rejoignirent Eve devant la salle de japonais.

Reï : Eh, Yumie, tu n'es plus le serviteur de Kyo à partir d'aujourd'hui ! (devant la triste de son amie) Tu vas pas me dire que ca ne te fais pas plaisir !

Yumie : Bien sur que si, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer !

Eve : C'est pour ca que tu es en avance aujourd'hui ! _(Angel r : Qu'est ce qu'elle est perspicace la petite !)_

Kyo, suivit de sa bande, arriva peu après mais il passa devant Yumie sans même la voir, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Eve : Euh…..Yumie qu'est ce qui s'est passé, hier ?

Yumie : (rouge) Bah rien !

Reï : (sourire pervers) Et on va te croire !

Yumie : Je réglerais ca à l'heure du repas !

Cette heure arriva bien lentement pour Yumie qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le cours, qui déjà n'était aps très pationnant d'après la pluspart des élèves.

Yumie : (lui attrapant le bras) Kyo ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ?

Kyo : (froid et agressif) Fermes là ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole si tu veux pas que je t'envoie dans un cercueil ! _(Angel r : bah tu le payeras tout seul ! parce que je ne connais personne qui voudra se cotiser pour une abrutie pareille ! Ange y: c'est quoi cette expression pourrie? Auteur: c'est à cause du titre c'est tout! Je sais c'est aps terrible mais on fait avec! Angel r: Pauvres lecteurs qui doivent lire ce truc!)_

Reï : (ne pouvant s'empêcher de venir au secours de son amie) Eh, parles lui mieux ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je te conseil de ne pas t'énerver sur elle !

Kyo : (sur un ton supérieur) Sinon que comptes tu faire?

Reï : (soutenant son regard) Te transformer en bouilli pour nains de jardin ! _(Angel r: Je veux aps dire ca! C'est encore plus nul que celle de Kyo! Auteur: T'as aps le choix!)_

Kyo s'approcha d'elle et Sasuke ainsi que Saizo s'interposèrent.

Sasuke : (déterminé) Je te déconseille de la toucher !

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Je vois qu'elle est déjà sous la protection de Yukimura ! Mais c'est pas deux nains qui vont me faire peur !

Saizo : (se mettant en position d'attaque) Ton air prétentieux commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs !

R : (ne sachant plus quoi faire) Euh…..les gars je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se battre, Yumie s'interposa. Elle s'avança vers Kyo et le gifla.

Yumie : (énervée) Va te faire_...(Auteur: Pour des raisons dont je ne epux révéler l'orgine, enfin c'est ca ou je suis virée, je ne epux finir ni divulger la suite de cette phrase!)_! (elle s'en alla)

Eve : Yumie, la cantine c'est par……………….

Reï : Elle t'entend plus ! (vraiment en colère et écartant Saizo et Sasuke) Je vais te tuer ! (crier) Tu m'entends, je vais te tuer !

Sasuke : (soupirant) Yukimura ne nous a pas dit qu'elle avait un si mauvais caractère ! Il s'est vraiment pas choisir ses copines !

Saizo : Eh, tu lui dois du respect !

Akari : (débarquant) Qu'est ce qui se passe mon petit Kyo ?

Kyo : (s'en allant) Rien !

Kyo partit avec les 4 sacrés du ciel, laissant une Reï super en colère, une Eve n'ayant pas tout compris et 2 des guerriers de Sanada en pleine disputent concernant Yukimura. _(Angel r : Attention, scène de ménage !)_

Reï : (n'en revenant pas) Il est parti ? Il parti comme ca ? Je vais le tuer !

Saizo : (la retenant) Tu n'iras pas plus loin !

Reï : (essayant de se calmer et de ne pas massacrer le petit Saizo) On va mettre les choses au clair : 1) Je suis assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule ! 2) Les gosses comme vous devraient retourner à la maternelle ! 3) Occupez vous de vos affaires ! 4) Je vais tuer mère grand ! Je sais ca n'a rien à voir ! 5) Si Yukimura veut me protéger, il a qu'à bouger ses fesses et le faire lui même au lieu de m'envoyer 2 incompétents ! 6) Et Bah y en a pas ! Ah si, bougez vous de là tout de suite avant que je vous réduise en purée ! (réfléchissant) Quoi que la purée de nain ca doit pas être très bon ! _(Ange y : ca y est elle est bonne pour l'asile ! Auteur: Je m'excuse auprès de tous les nains! Je n'ai rien contre vous!)_

Après mûre réflexion, ils décidèrent de laisser passer Reï. Eve ne savait plus où se mettre et s'excusait pour son amie.

Sasuke : (soupirant) Il a vraiment un don pour choisir des tarées !

Saizo : Bon, faut aller prévenir Yukimura !

Ils partirent laissant Eve toute seule qui, ne sachant aps trop quoi faire, finit par essayer de retrouver ses deux amies. Eve ne vit pas Reï accroupit par terre et trébucha sur la pauvre petite qui n'avait, d'après elle, rien fait pour mériter ca. _(Ange y: précise bien, le d'après elle!)_

Eve : (criant) Reï ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Reï: Chut ! (chuchotant) Tu vas te taire ! J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'ils se disent !

Derrière le mur où étaient planquées les deux lycéennes, Kyo se trouvait appuyé contre un autre mur, en grande conversation avec les 4 sacrés du ciel.

Akira : Kyo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Bontenmaru : (criant) Ah, l'amour, l'amour !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Akari : (prenant l'air choqué) Ne me dis pas que tu m'as trompé ? Je t'interdis d'aimer une autre que moi !

Akira : Eh le travelo, ranges tes hormones !

Akari : (s'énervant) Tu oses me dire que……………….

Lu : (regardant le plafond) Oh, regardez comme c'est beau !

Akari : (le frappant) Ne nous interromps pas pour ne rien dire !

Bontenmaru : (sérieux) Tu n'aurais pas du accepter la proposition de Kyoshiro !

Luciole : (calme) Tient, je devais vous dire quelque chose? C'était que quelqu'un viendrait!

Akira : Qui ?

Luciole : Je sais plus !

Akari : T'es vraiment un cas désespéré !

Tout d'un coup, Kyoshiro débarqua devant la surprise de Reï et Eve.

R : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

E : Je pensais qu'il détestait Kyo !

Kosuke : Que font deux filles comme vous à espionner une conversation qui ne les regarde pas ?

R : (sursautant) Qui êtes vous ? _Elle ressemble vachement à Yukimura ! (Ange y : j'espère pour elle qu'elle est pas aussi débile ! Yukimura : ki tu traite de débile ! Ange y : personne ! personne !)_

E : Mais vous êtes l'infirmière !

Kosuke : (souriant ) C'est exacte mais je suis aussi l'un des 10 guerriers de Sanada ! Reï, je vous prierais de me suivre gentiment sans faire d'histoires !

R : (déterminée) Non ! Je veux savoir la fin de cette conversation !

Kyoshiro se pointa devant Kyo, calme mais n'ayant pas le visage souriant comme à son habitude, il affichait un air sérieux._ (Angel r: L'heure est grave!)_

Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ! Je me suis acquittait de ma dette donc maintenant on est quitte !

Luciole : (ayant un éclaire d'intelligence) Je me souviens c'est Kyoshiro ! _(Ange y: Vaut mieux tard ke jamais !)_

Akari: (le frappant) Vraiment, quel imbécile! Baka!

Kyoshiro : Nobunaga rentre demain ! Vous devriez vous préparer à un affrontement avec sa bande !

Kyo : (froid) Si t'es venu pour me dire ca, tu peux repartir ! Je suis déjà au courant !

Kyoshiro : Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ca ! (très sérieux) Tu l'aimes ?

Kyo : (surpris) Quoi ?

Kyoshiro : (toujours calme) Je te demande si tu l'aimes ?

Kyo : (froid) Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?

Kyoshiro : (énervé) Si tu l'as fait souffrir, je te tue !

Kyo : (le défiant du regard) Alors vas y parce que c'est déjà fait !

Kyoshiro : (redevenant calme) Si c'est parce que t'as peur que Nobunaga s'en serve pour t'atteindre, c'est déjà trop tard ! Rien que parce qu'elle est ma sœur, elle est déjà sa cible ! Tu ne me dois plus rien mais je voudrais que tu l'as protège encore !

Kyo : (froid) Pourquoi ferais je ca ?

Kyshiro : Je ne peux plus t'obliger à le faire comme quand elle était ton serviteur mais je ne peux pas le faire moi même pour le moment !

Kyo : (indifférent) Ca c'est ton problème !

Kyoshiro : Kyo, fais comme tu le sens mais…………………………

Reï : (débarquant) Pourquoi tu peux pas la protéger ? C'est quoi cette histoire de dette ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi vous avez peur de ce Nobunaga ? Pourquoi…………….

Kosuke : (la coupant) Reï, revenez ici tout de suite ! (souriant) Excusez sa naïveté ! _(Ange y : faut lui mettre une laisse !)_

Kyoshiro : Reï, je t'expliquerai tout ca plus tard ! (et il disparu)

Reï : Kyo pourquoi tu devais t'acquitter d'une dette ?

Kyo : (froid) Ca, ca ne te concerne pas !

Reï : (énervée) Mais tu vas me répondre !

Kyo : (distant) Quand j'ai demandé à Yumie de devenir mon serviteur n°1, Kyoshiro m'a demandé de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne !

Reï : Et pourquoi tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas ?

Kyo : (s'en allant) Ca se sont mes affaires !

Il disparut comme Kyoshiro précédemment suivit par sa bande. Au même moment, arrivant à l'opposé, un garçon à peu près du même age que Sasuke, blond portant des lunette et un homme brun, les cheveux courts avec une barbichette au menton rejoignirent Kosuke.

Jinbachi : Je te cherchais partout ! (voyant Reï) Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle !

Juzo : Maître Yukimura vous cherche partout !

Kosuke : Dites lui que je maîtrise la situation !

Yukimura : (arrivant par derrière) Je vois ca ! (ironique) J'espère qu'elles ont bien mangé !

Kosuke : (gênée) dire……………

Sasuke : (essoufflé) Ah, vous voilà ! On a du faire tout le lycée pour les retrouver ! Yukimura tu pourrais pas choisir des filles moins chiantes !

Reï : (énervée) Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille chiante……………….

Yukimura : (l'embrassant) Qu'elle va aller manger si elle veut pas être en retard pour mon cours ! _(Ange y : c'est pas grave on loupe pas grand chose !)_

Reï : Pourquoi tu me fais surveiller ?

Yukimura : (souriant) Je te l'ai déjà dit hier ! Et j'ai bien reçut ton message ! Donc, j'essayerai de veiller sur toi nuits et jours !

Sasuke : (soupirant) Ouai, la nuit surtout ! Pervers !

Kosuke : Un peu de respect pour ton maître ! Désolée, c'est la jeunesse ! _(Angel r : c'est pas une excuse !)_

Yukimura : Dépêchez vous, il vous reste que 30 minutes ! (souriant) Heureusement que vous avez 2 h pour manger aujourd'hui ! Kosuke, je te les confie !

Une fois les 2 filles partis, il convoqua les 10 guerriers enfin les 9 vu que Kosuke devait surveiller les 2 lycéennes.

Yukimura : (sérieux) Nobunaga revient demain ! La situation devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer, je vous demande donc d'être plus vigilent ! Si Nobunaga prend les commandes du lycée, il s'attaquera ensuite à la banlieue et beaucoup d'innocents risquent d'y laisser la vie ! Et nous sommes les premiers sur sa listes avec Kyo et Kyoshiro !

Sasuke : (agacé) Je suppose que tu vas vouloir qu'on surveille de plus près ta copine !

Yukimura : (souriant) Eh oui ! D'ailleurs comme tu te proposes si gentiment de le faire, tu t'en chargeras avec Sanzo et Kosuke ! Juzo et Kamanosuke, je vous charges de surveiller les agissements de Kyo ! Les frère Nyodo, je vous confis le lycée et Jinbachi va avec Rokuro t'occuper de la surveillance des 12 généraux !

Les 10 guerriers de Sanada partirent remplir leurs missions, pendant que Yukimura se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

_**Que va t'il se passer? Qui est exactement ce Nobunaga? Que veut il? Kyo va t'il se remttre avec Yumie? Quel rôle a exactement Kyoshiro? La suite au prochain chapitre! **_

**

* * *

Angel r: Bon, je pari 99,9999 que Kyo se remet avec Yumie! **

**Ange y: Pourquoi tu paris, tout le monde le sait déjà!**

**Auteur: Ah bon? J'suis aps au courant!**

**Angel r: T'es l'auteur quand même!**

**Auteur: C'est une surprise! Nous allons faire notre premier sondage!**

**Akira: C'est sur quoi? Qui est le plus bête?**

**Akari: Je peux répondre: Bonten!**

**Jean Pierre: Bonne réponse! **

**Auteur: Non! Va falloir classer vos personnages préférés de 1 à 5! **

**Akari: Bah c'est facile: Akari! Akari! Akari! Akari et Akari! Ah non, Kyo en deuxième quans même!**

**Auteur: Non, c'est une personne par rang ou 2 mais différentes!**

**Bontenmaru: J'ai pas tout compris!**

**Auteur: Que quelqu'un lui explique avec des dessins! On a une prof de primaire avec nous?**

**Angel r: Non mais des niveaux primaire y a que ca!**

**Auteur: Bon, j'espère que c'est pas trop vous demander! **

**Angel r: Si, c'est déjà dure de finir la fic jusqu'au bout mais en plus faire un sondage! J'applaudis ceux qui ont réussit!**

**Auteur: Vous avez appréciez? laissez moi une reviews! **

**A la prochaine qui devrait pas être longue! Bisous à tous!**


	7. Ali Nobunaga et les 12 voleurs!

**Auteur: Coucou tout le monde! Bon, je vais essayer de mettre une chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les 2 semaines, enfin un truc de ce genre!**

**Angel r: (ironique)Quelle précision! **

**Auteur: Pour commencer, mon hebituel réponse au reviews!**

**I wish I was her :Merci et toujours merci pour ton soutient! Ca va m'aider! Surtout que je viens de me rendre compte que certains persos n'apparaissaient pas beaucoup! Mais je vais y remédier! Bonne lecture!**

**gasp31: Yumie: C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me soutient! merci! Angel r: Oh, fermes la! Auteur: Merci de soutenir Yumie! Avoir Kyo? Peut être! Lis le chapitre! Amuses toi bien!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Reï, elle n'a aps fini de nosu suprendre et d'être déchainée! ce n'est que le début! De l'action? Ca c'est sur! Nobunaga va tout faire pour réaliser ses plans! Merci pour le sondages! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture!**

**chibi-yuya: Voilà la suite! Merci pour la reviews! je sais je me répète mais bon, c'est grace aux lecteurs si la fic continue! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant!**

**kimi: Menacée! Moi? Jamais! Je ne pourrais pas faire une chose pareille! Ouais, pourvu que tu le gardes internet! Akira, je sais que tu l'adore ma petite Kimi! Mais pourquoi Kizame et Gin? Surtout Gin? C'est pas bien, d'embêter l'auteur! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient! Ce chapitre révèle enfin quelques mystères! Bonne lectures!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Ali Nobunaga et les 12 voleurs !**_

La fin de la journée de vendredi se termina par 1 heure d'histoire puis de SES et de maths. Reï ne suivit que le premier cours, enfin presque, elle était surtout occupé à regarder son prof d'histoire.

Yumie n'était pas d'humeur à suivre le cours, Eve repensait à la conversation de Kyo, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'écoutait pas plus, plongé dans ses pensés, Luciole faisait son passe temps favori : regarder les nuages _(Angel r : bah faut bien trouver une occupation ! Et que celui qui n'a jamais fait ca pendant les cours me jette la 1ère pierre ! Ange y : (lui jetant une pierre) Moi je l'ai fait mais j'avais envi de t'en lancer une quand même !)_, Akira dormait, Akari dormait, Bontenmaru dormait, Shinrei dor……..bon, les trois quart de la classe dormait sauf ceux qui répondaient aux abonnés absent comme Chinmei, Tigre rouge et Shatora.

18 heures sonna enfin, laissant sortir des lycéens fatigués. Yumie passa devant Kyo.

Kyo : (l'appelant) Yumie, il fau……………..(passant devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard)

Bontenmaru : (mort de rire) C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un vent !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme ! _(Angel r : Arrêtes de le frapper ! tu sais qu'on perd des neurones quand on fait ca ! déjà qu'il en pas beaucoup même peut être pas du tout !)_

Reï : (arrivant derrière lui et le foudroyant du regard) Qu'est ce que tu lui veux encore ?

Kyo : (énervé) Toi, je te conseille de t'occuper de tes affaires, parce que je pourrais bien avoir envi de te tuer !

Reï : (faisant semblant d'avoir peur) Oh là là ! Le grand méchant loup va me dévorer toute crue ! _(Ange y : je sui sur qu'il serait malade, le pauvre ! T'es immangeable ! )_

Bontenmaru : (mort de rire) J'y crois pas tu te laisses marché sur les pieds par une femme qui n'en ai pas encore une!

Reï : (étant plus rapide que Kyo pour frapper Bontenmaru) En tout cas, moi je suis sur d'être une femme !

Bontenmaru : (se stoppant de rire) Elle veut dire quoi là ?

Reï laissa Bontenmaru à sa réflexion et s'en alla rejoindre ses amies. Kyo et les 3 autres sacrés du ciel firent de même.

Il était 21h passé quand on sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Kyoshiro où habitaient Reï, Yumie et Eve provisoirement.

Reï : (ouvrant la porte et la refermant) Casses toi !

Yumie : C'était qui ?

Reï : (comme ci de rien n'était) Personne !

Alors que Yumie allait à la salle de bain, Kyo ressonna et resta appuyer sur la sonnette.

Eve : (chuchotant) Reï, on fait quoi ?

Reï : On voit ce qu'il veut et puis on avise !

Yumie : Reï, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas ?

Reï : (faisant l'innocente) On s'en occupe ! C'est pour moi !

Reï suivit de Eve ouvrirent la porte et sortirent devant l'appartement, en faisant attention de ne pas refermer la porte. Mais c'était sans compter sur la poisse qu'elles avaient et Eve en voulant laisser la porte seulement entrebaîllée, la claqua.

Eve : Oups !

Reï : Quoi oups ?

Eve : Dis moi que t'as les clefs ?

Reï : (regardant ses poches) Non, pourquoi ? (comprenant) Ne me dis pas que………..

Eve : (baissant la tête) Si ! Mais il y a Yumie !

Reï : Quand elle est sous la douche, elle entend rien ! _(Ange y : Dis plutôt qu'elle veut pas vous ouvrir !)_

Kyo : (froid) Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Reï : Tient, je l'avais presque oublié celui là !

Eve : Bon, on verra ce petit incident plus tard !

Reï : (sérieuse) Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Kyo : (essayant de ne pas s'énerver) Je voudrai parler à Yumie !

Eve : Je crois que tu lui as déjà tout dis !

Reï : (s'appuyant sur la porte) Et de quoi veux tu lui parler ?

Kyo : (froid) Rien, laissez tomber !

Yumie, portant son pyjama qui se composait d'un débardeur blanc et d'un bas de pyjama bleu, avec des chaussons noirs au pieds, ouvrit la porte à ce moment là, Reï étant toujours appuyée dessus, tomba à la renverse et bien sur personne ne la rattrapa.

Reï : (se relevant et énervée) Yumie, mais ca va pas d'ouvrir la porte comme ca !

Yumie : (l'ignorant) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Kyo : (froid) J'aurais peut être pas du venir !

Yumie : (refermant la porte devant une Reï et une Eve choquées) Expliques toi, j'ai tout mon temps !

Reï : (sarcastique) Ca c'est sur le temps, on l'a ! Tu viens de nous enfermer dehors !

Yumie : (inquiète) Vous avez pas les clefs ? (devant le non de ses deux amies) Mais c'est pas possible ! Qui m'a foutu deux idiotes pareilles !

Reï : Eh, c'est pas moi qui est refermé la porte en dernier !

Yumie : Je pensais que vous aviez les clefs !

Reï : Bah tu pensais mal ! _(Angel r : Enfin, sois pas trop dure ! C'est déjà bien qu'elle fasse l'effort de réfléchir ! C 'est déjà trop lui demander !)_

Eve : Et on peut pas aller chez moi à cause des travaux !

Kyo : (amusée) Vous êtes vraiment que des idiotes ! Pathétique!

Yumie : (s'énervant) Si t'es venu pour dire ca, casses toi !

Kyo : (s'énervant à son tour) Non, j'étais venu pour m'excuser pour mon attitude, te donner une explication mais tu t'en fous !

Il s'en alla, laissant les trois filles devant la porte de chez elles. Puis tout d'un coup se fut le déclique dans la tête de Yumie et elle rattrapa Kyo devant l'immeuble. _(Angel r: Faut le temps que ca arrive au cerveau!)_

Yumie : (froide) Vas y, j'attends tes explications !

Kyo : ………………………………………. _(Angel r : bah tu peux tjs attendre !)_

: (amusé) Kyo, mon petit Kyo ! T'as toujours eut du mal à montrer tes sentiments !

Devant eux, se dressé un grand type, le visage fin, les cheveux longs et blonds, environ 1m75. Kyo se plaça devant Yumie.

Kyo : (agressif) Oda Nobunaga ! Où se trouvent tes gardes du corps ?

No : (sourire sadique) Ils préparent mon arrivé aux commandes de cette banlieue ! (amusé) Et depuis quand le célèbre Kyo, protège t'il une fille qui n'est qu'autre que la sœur de l'un de ses ennemis !

Kyo : (froid) Ca ne te regarde pas !

No : Si tu tiens tend à elle, je te conseille de l'oublier et de me laisser m'en charger !

Kyo : (sur la défensive) Jamais !

No : Au moins ca a le mérite d'être clair ! (souriant) Tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles !

Nobunaga leur tourna le dos, se retournant avec un sourire pervers pour dire à Yumie qu'elle avait une jolie tenu avant de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre.

Kyo : (pour lui) Kyoshiro, je ne peux plus reculer !

Yumie : (énervée) Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kyo : (lui tournant le dos) Je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble !

Yumie : (surprise) Quoi ? Je te comprend plus ! Tu ne veux plus me voir et ensuite tu veux qu'on soit ensemble !

Kyo :………………………………..

Bontenmaru : (venant d'arriver) Kyo, tu veux peut être de l'aide ? (sourire sadique) Mais c'est que tu perds tous tes moyens devant une fille !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Bontenmaru : (faisant un sourire d'ange) Bon, je vais faire une bonne action et je vais te traduire ce qu'il veut te dire : Yumie, je……………………..

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme ! Allez, on rentre !

Yumie : (lui attrapant le bras) Kyo, est ce qu'on peut dormir chez toi ? _(Angel r : mais c'est qu'elle est direct, notre petit youyou !)_

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Bien sur, j'avais besoin de serviteur pour faire le repas !

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Yumie, tu l'as trouvé où ta tenu ?

Yumie : (rouge) Euh…….c'est mon pyjama !

Kyo : (lui mettant son blouson) Idiote, tu vas choper froid !

Pendant ce temps, Reï et Eve essayaient de trouver chez qui elles allaient pourvoir passer la nuit.

Reï : Je proposerai bien Yukimura mais je sais pas où il habite ! (criant) Et puis ces guerriers qui sont sensés me protéger et bah, ils sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux !

Yumie : (débarquant en trombe) On peut dormir chez Kyo, il est ok !

Reï : (curieuse) Ca y est vous êtes ensembles ?

Yumie : (rouge) Pas vraiment !

Au même moment, dans sa planque, Nobunaga et ses 12 généraux discutaient du plan qu'ils allaient adopter pour prendre le pouvoir.

No : (sérieux) Demain, nous commençons les hostilités ! Les priorités sont Kyo, Yukimura et Kyoshiro !

Chinmei : (souriant) Bonjour à tous !

No : Alors que penses tu de m'as proposition ?

Chinmei : Ma bande se joint à toi mais les conditions sont toujours les mêmes ! (sérieux) Par contre, on va devoir se méfier des cinq planètes mais la bande des abeilles tueuses accepte de se joindre à vous !

Kubira : Il vaudrait peut être mieux attendre lundi ?

No : (sourire sadique) Pourquoi pas ! Et tu proposes quoi ?

Indara : Pourquoi ne pas les prendre par surprise : ils s'attendent à nous voir commencer les hostilité demain………………………

Chinmei : (souriant) Nous avons qu'à préparer le terrain ! Si je ne m'abuse vous avez un personne que vous voudriez empêcher de vous nuire, à tout pris ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer par elle ?

No : (sourire sadique) Intéressant !

_**Qui est cette personne qui nuit à Nobunaga? Que prépare t'il? Yumie va t'elle accepter la proposition de kyo? Reï va t'elle tuer Yukimura pour ne pas être venue? Vont elles pouvoir retourner dans leur appart? Kyo pourra t'il les supporter? La suite au prochain chapitre!**_

**

* * *

Bontenmaru: Pourquoi je me fais toujours casser?**

**Angel r: Pourquoi tu poses la question?**

**Bontenmaru: Parce que je veux la réponse!**

**Akari: Parce que t'es con!**

**Bontenmaru: c'est pas vrai!**

**Ange y: Alors, teste d'intelligence mais que vois je 0!**

**Akira: Bonten, réponds!**

**Luciole: Je crois qu'il est mort!**

**Angel r: Alors vous faites quoi demain?**

**Akari: Je sais pas, coiffeur peut être!**

**Et c'est ainsi que toute l'équipe laissa se pauvre Bonten tout seul par terre, mort peut être, enfin bon c'est aps grave!**

**Bontenmaru: Mais l'auteur se fiche de moi! Pourquoi?**

**Auteur: C'est vous avez la réponse chers lecteurs faites le moi savoir! Qui sait Bonten, y a peut être des gens qui te soutiennent!**

**Akari: Si c'est le cas, je veux faire le tour du lycée au moins une vingtaine de fois!**

**Auteur: J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés et à la prochaine fois! Laissez une reviews please!**


	8. Boucle Yumie et les 4 ours

**Auteur: Coucou à tous! Je voulais la mettre plus tôt mais comme le monde est cruel, j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs!**

**Angel r: Racontes pas ta vie, on s'en fou!**

**Auteur: j'ai bien le droit de me plaindre! Enfin, bon, je suis pas là pour ca! Voilà aujourd'hui un chapitre assez explosif et avec quelques révélations! **

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Toujours au rendez vous! merci beaucoup! Ca me fait très plaisir! Mais non, je suis pas si sadique que ca! (Bonten: si! je suis traumatisé! Angel r: Appèles la SPA (sociète protectrice des animaux pour ceux qui sont dans l'ignorance comme Bontenmaru!)!) Reï, tuer Yukimura? Peut être! Mais, je pense que son fan club voudra ma mort ensuite, donc c'est pas forcément une bonne idée mais qui c'est j'en suis capable! Si, le but est quand même de faire rire! je suis contente de voir que ca fonctionne! merci de me l'avoir dit! lol! Big kiss et bonne lecture!**

**chibi-yuya : Tu vois Bonten, y a des gens qui te soutiennent! Réjouis toi ca sera pas tous les jours! Merci d'être encore là à suivre cette fic! (Angel r: comment vous faites?) Yumie, le faire souffrir avant? Lis la suite tu verras! J'espère que ca va te plaire! Bisous!**

**gasp31: Bah ca tombe bien! (yumie: enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient! r: ouais t'es comme bonten, ca sera pas tous les jours!) Vraiment merci d'être là! Amuses toi bien pour la suite!**

**I wish I was her : Je crois que Akari va le faire le tour du lycée! J'en suis même sur! idiotes, l'adjectifs n'est pas assez fort! Mais moi aussi je les comprend! Le pire, c'est quand il pleut et que t'es enfermé dehors! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! Et merci de ta présence et de tes reviews!**

**Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Boucle Yumie et les 4 ours ! **_

_(Angel r : si le but est de faire fuir le peu de lecteur qui reste, avec tes titres, plus pourris les uns que les autres, tu as gagné ! Auteur : (l'électrocutant) fais gaffe, la fic n'est pas terminée, j'ai tout le temps de te faire souffrir !)_

Kyo, les 4 sacrés du ciel, Eve, Reï et Yumie étaient en direction de l'immeuble de Kyo.

Eve : (se plaignant) J'ai froid !

Reï : Moi aussi !

Yumie : Oh ! Vous plaigniez pas, c'est pas vous qui êtes en pyjama et en chaussons !

Reï : (sarcastique) C'est toi qui a voulu prendre la douche en premier ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

Eve : (continuant à se plaindre) J'ai faim ! Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?

Kyo : (énervée) Fermez là un peu !

Luciole : On arrive !

Bontenmaru : (seul devant avec Kyo) Pourquoi tu lui dit pas ce que tu ressens directement ?

Kyo : Pourquoi tu te mêles pas de tes affaires ?

Akari : (curieuse) De quoi vous parlez ?

Kyo : (froid) De rien !

Eve : Dire qu'on a pas de brosse à dent, de vêtements de rechanges, pas de serviette, pas de pyjama, pas…………..

Reï : (riant) Pour le pyjama, Yumie a résolu le problème !

Akari : Tout ca, ca peut se trouver !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble et entrèrent dans l'appart de Kyo.

Reï : (critiquant) Bon, la déco est à revoir mais c'est jolie !

Eve : Dire que tu devais faire tout ce chemin tous les matins pour lui préparer son déjeuné ! (faisant semblant de compatire) Ma pauvre Yumillon !

Yumie : (vexée) Mais vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ca !

Kyo : Bon vous vous occupez du repas !

Reï : (énervée) Débrouilles toi !

Kyo : (froid) Faut payer les frais d'hospitalités !

Yumie : C'est bon, je m'en charge ! (commandant des pizzas) et voilà, ce soir c'est un repas simple !

Eve : Tu m'as fait peur pendant 5 min, j'ai cru que t'allais faire le repas !

Yumie : (ironique) Merci pour la confiance et le soutient que vous me portez !

Kyo : Mettez vous à l'aise mais faites pas de conneries !

Eve : Et pour dormir, on fait comment ?

Kyo : Y a la canapé mais seul 2 personnes peuvent y tenir et mon lit. (aux sacrés du ciel) Il vous restes de la place ?

Akari : Non, déjà que je dois supporter Bontenmaru ! Faut pas trop m'en demander !

Akira: Je partage déjà le mien avec Luciole !

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Oh dans mon lit y a bien la place pour trois jolies filles ! _(Angel r : je suis même pas sur qu'il y est déjà de la place pour toi !)_

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Yumie : Kyo, c'est déjà gentil de ta part de bien vouloir nous accueillir ici, on va se débrouiller pour dormir avec le canapé ! _(Angel r : Ouai, moi je prend le canapé et vous vous dormez par terre !)_

Reï : (se moquant) Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Yumie est gentille ! (faisant semblant de paniquer) C'est l'apocalypse !

Yumie : (la frappant) C'est pas drôle !

Kyo : On réglera ca après le repas ! Si vous voulez prendre une douche, allez chez Akari, elle se fera une joie de vous passez des vêtements !

Akari : Vous avez de la chance que se soit Kyo qui me demande, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Elle emmena Eve et Reï avec elle. Luciole et Akira allèrent eux aussi dans leur appart. Il ne restait plus que Kyo qui s'en alla prendre une douche, Bontenmaru qui attendait que les filles et Akari finissent, priant pour qu'il lui reste ne serait ce qu'une petite goutte d'eau chaude mais n'ayant pas trop d'espoir et comptant sur la douche des 2 autres sacrés du ciel ou Kyo. Yumie, assise sur le canapé, était gelée et resserrait la veste de Kyo. Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes que tout le monde était partie se doucher.

Bontenmaru : (souriant et chuchotant) Maintenant que Kyo n'est plus là, je vais pourvoir te traduire ce qu'il voulait te dire tout à l'heure ! Il voulait dire : je………………. (la sonnerie de la porte retentie) Mais je vais jamais pourvoir la finir cette phrase! (ouvrant la porte) Bonjour, vous êtes le livreur de pizzas ! (prenant les pizzas) Je vous ramène l'argent tout de suite ! (cherchant les sous de Kyo) Merde, il l'a foutue où ?

Kyo : (sortant de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés et lui donnant des billets) C'est ca que tu cherches ? je les ai planqué pour pas que tu me les piques!

Bontenmaru : (souriant) Tenez et bonne journée !

Kyo : (autoritaire) Va prendre ta douche ! Mon appart est propre, je voudrais pas que tu le salisses !

Bontenmaru : Tu me le payeras ! Me cassez devant une fille ! (devant Yumie morte de rire) Et toi, arrêtes de te moquer ou tu vas le re….. …(devant le regard de Kyo) J'ai rien dit ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne ma douche!

Il rentra dans la salle de bain toujours en protestant. En haut, Reï était déjà douchée, Eve avait bientôt fini, Luciole attendait Akira et Akari son tour.

Kyo posa les pizzas sur la table puis s'asseya sur la canapé. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Chacun cherchait comment entamer la conversation.

Yumie : Euh…….Kyo, j'ai oublié de te dire, pour ton portable…..euh……la dernière fois………….enfin, il est plus de ce monde _(Ange y : Paix à son âme !) _(rapidement) mais je te le rembourserais !

Kyo : (esquissant un sourire) C'est pas important du moment que tu n'es……………………………

Reï : (entrant en trombe) Coucou, tout le monde !

Eve : J'ai faim !

Akari : Ouai moi aussi ! (faisant les yeux doux) Alors mon petit Kyo, tu veux que je te serve une part ?

Akira : (énervé) Eh, tu pourrais nous attendre !

Bontenmaru : (sortant enfin de la douche) C'est pas bon pour ta ligne ma vieille !

Akari : (le frappant) Qui est ce que tu traites de vieille !

Akira : Miracle ! Il s'est lavé !

Le repas se passa sans incident si on omet les disputes entre les 4 sacrés du ciel, Reï et Bontenmaru, Eve et Akira, bon le repas était comme d'habitude : mouvementé. Yumie dormait à moitié sur son repas, Luciole était encore et toujours dans la lune et Kyo dans ses pensés.

Akari : ( s'apprêtant à partir) Si tu veux Kyo, je peux te faire une place dans mon lit ! _(Angel r : attention y a de la concurrence !)_

Kyo : Je ne vais pas leur laisser mon appart, je risque de le retrouver en morceau !

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Ne les fatigues pas trop !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Les 4 sacré du ciel sortirent enfin de l'appartement, faisant revenir un peu de silence pour le grand soulagement de Kyo. Yumie s'endormait déjà sur le canapé.

Reï : Bon alors pour les lits ?

Kyo : 2 prennent le canapé et 1 le lit !

Eve : Et toi ?

Kyo : Je vais me fabriqué un petit lit par terre !

Reï : (sarcastique) Tu sais les matelas ca existent ! _(Ange y : houa Reï, tu viens de nous apprendre quelque chose !)_

Kyo : (froid) Si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours dormir dehors !

Reï : (vexée) Je disais ca pour toi !

Eve : Yumie t'as qu'à prendre le lit, vu que t'es fatiguée et que Reï et moi on veut pas se coucher tout de suite !

Yumie : (à moitié endormit) Et Kyo ?

Kyo : Je dormirais par terre dans la chambre pour éviter de les entendre ! (menaçant) Et je vous conseil de ne pas me réveiller !

Reï et Eve : (faisant le garde à vous, mortes de rire) Oui, chef !

Yumie s'effondra sur le lit, pendant que Kyo se fabriquait le sien avec des coussins.

Yumie : (essayant d'ouvrir les yeux) Kyo, tu sais, ton lit est assez grand pour deux ! Ca sera mieux que dormir par terre ! (souriant) Et puis c'est moi le serviteur !

Kyo : (se mettant sur le côté gauche du lit) hn !

Pendant ce temps, Reï et Eve discutaient. Elles ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit.

Minuit était passait depuis longtemps quand Yumie se réveilla. Glacée de la tête aux pieds, elle tremblait de tout son corps et commençait à remuer.

Kyo : (à moitié endormit) Mais………..qu'est……………ce qui te prend ?

Yumie : (claquant des dents) J'ai froid !

Kyo : (touchant son front) Baka, tu es fiévreuse ! (froid) Ca t'apprendra à sortir en pyjama !

Yumie : J'ai froid ! _(Angel r : C bon on a compris ! Tu as froid comme si t'étais au pole nord ! mais malheureusement tu n'y es pas !)_

Kyo : (autoritaire) Approches !

Yumie : (surprise) Quoi ?

Kyo : Idiote, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit !

Kyo enserra Yumie pour la réchauffer. Il se rendormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, vers 8h20, Reï ne voyant toujours pas Yumie ni Kyo se réveillaient, entra dans la chambre pour s'en charger. Voyant son amie enlacée dans les bras de Kyo, elle rebroussa chemin mais Kyo se réveilla.

Kyo : (froid) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

ReÏ : (rouge) Euh………il est déjà 8h22 et nous reprenons les cours à 9h !

Kyo : (énervé) Merde! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ?

Reï : (s'énervant) Eh, je te signal que je ne suis pas ta mère ! (haussant le ton) Et puis j'espère que Yumie est consentante pour que tu la prennes dans les bras pendant qu'elle dort !

Kyo : (chuchotant mais autoritaire) Fermes là ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Reï : (augmentant encore le son de sa voix _(Ange y : Mon dieu, les vitres ne vont pas tenir longtemps !)_) De tout façon, faut bien qu'elle se lève !

Kyo : Fermes la ! Elle est malade !

Reï : Bah tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Kyo : (énervé) Vivement que vous rentrez !

Reï : (se payant sa tête) Oh ! Quel dommage tu pourras plus dormir avec notre petite Yumie !

Kyo : (sortant de la chambre)fermes là!

Les 4 sacrés du ciel descendirent rejoindre Kyo qui leur demanda de ne pas faire de bruit.

Akari : (ne baissant pas la voix) Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Reï : (faisant un beau résumé comme elle s'est si bien le faire _(Ange y : tient l'auteur devient ironique !)_) Notre petite Youyou a chopé froid alors elle est clouée au lit comme une idiote et petit Kyo s'inquiète pour elle !

Kyo : (énervé) La ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Reï : (agacée) Tu commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs !

Kyo : Toi aussi……………..

Yumie : (traînant des pieds) Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez encore ? (voyant l'heure) Merde, je vais être en retard ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ?

Reï : Elle a toujours le mot pour rire !

Eve : Retournes te coucher ! T'es fiévreuse !

Kyo : Tu vas rester ici ! J'appellerai le médecin quand je rentrerai !

Akari : Tu ferais mieux de la renvoyer chez elle avant qu'elle nous contamine !

Eve : C'est plutôt toi et ta bêtise qui risque de nous contaminer !

Ils allèrent en cours laissant Yumie se reposer. L'heure de SES se passa sans problème même si comme d'habitude la moitié de la classe ne suivait pas le cours.

A la fin, Reï et Eve décidèrent d'aller à leur appart pour essayer de trouver une solution.

Eve : Alors, on fait quoi ?

Reï : (réfléchissant) Bah, on peut demander au gardien !

Eve : (sarcastique) Reï, qu'est ce que tu peux être intelligente parfois ! _(Angel r : en tout cas c'est beaucoup plus souvent que toi !)_

Reï : Je ne répondrai pas, ton cerveau ne pourrait comprendre mon humour !

Par chance le gardien était présent _(Angel r : c'est parce que Yumie n'est pas là pour nous porter la poisse comme elle s'est si bien le faire !)_ et accepta de leur passer les clefs.

Alors que Reï s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte un homme se jeta sur elle et l'éloigna pendant qu'un autre plus jeune s'occupait d'Eve. Au même moment, l'appart explosa avec tout son contenu au grand malheur des 2 filles. _(Ange y : Enfin, c'est pas vraiment leur appart mais plutôt celui de Kyoshiro ! Angel r : Ouai ca c'est pas grave, c'est pour mes affaires !)_

Reï : (apercevant son sauveur) Yukimura !

Yukimura : (l'embrassant) Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour toi, nuit et jour !

Reï : (sarcastique) c'est vrai, j'ai surtout appréciée ta présence hier, quand on s'est retrouvé à la porte de chez nous !

Yukimura : (toujours sur elle) Désolé, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire ! Mais Kyo s'est chargé de vous !

Eve : (devant son sauveur) T'es qui toi ?

Sasuke : Sasuke !

Eve : (souriante) Merci ! Bon, bah maintenant le problème de la clef est réglée mais on n'a plus de maison !

Reï : Kyoshiro va nous tuer ! Enfin, c'est quand même de sa faute, c'est son appart! Pourquoi on a fait sauter l'appart, d'ailleurs ?

Yukimura : J'ai une petite idée sur la question ! Bon, bah je vous ramène chez Kyo !

Reï : (se relevant) Ah, non ! J'veux pas rester avec ce……ce……….

Eve : Con, taré, salaud, pauvre type, idiot, baka, enfoiré ?

Reï : Merci Eve c'est ca ! (faisant les yeux doux) Yuki, on peut venir chez toi ?

Yukimura : (sérieux) Reï, la situation est très compliquée et je pense qu'il est temps que les clans s'allient !

Reï : (comprenant pas) Pourquoi tu me dis ca ?

Yukimura : (souriant) Bah, pour tout te dire, on va squatter chez Kyo !

Reï : (énervée) Ca veut dire que je vais devoir encore le supporter !

Yukimura : Si on veut !

Sasuke : Yukimura, Kyo sait qu'on va faire le quartier général dans son immeuble ?

Yukimura : (élargissant son sourire) Non, sinon ca serait pas drôle !

Pendant ce temps, Kyo était rentré, le médecin était passer voir la malade _(Angel r : j'espère que se sont des médecins de l'asile et qu'ils vont l'embarquer !)_, Akira était parti chercher les médics, Bontenmaru et Luciole jouaient aux échecs, Akari préparé le repas, ayant perdu à pierre, papier, ciseaux avec les 3 autres et Yumie se reposait. Kyo entra avec les médicaments.

Kyo : Alors comment tu te sens ?

Yumie : (sarcastique) Bah devine, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai froid, j'ai de la fièvre mais sinon à part ca, c'est la super forme !

Kyo : (autoritaire) Prends ca et puis reposes toi !

Yumie : (alors que Kyo s'apprêtait à partir) C'est d'accord !

Kyo : Quoi ?

Y umie: Je veux bien sortir avec toi !

Kyo : (l'embrassant) Alors dors bien !

Il sortit de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les 4 sacrés du ciel.

Akira : Kyo, pourquoi tu souris ?

Kyo : (froid) Je souris pas !

Bontenmaru : (criant) A l'amour, l'amour !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Luciole : Echec et mat !

Bontenmaru : Quoi mais comment t'as fait ? _( Angel r : pas compliqué, suffit de bouger les pièces quand il regarde pas !)_

**

* * *

Bontenmaru: Akari! **

**Akari: Quoi?**

**Bontenmaru: tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire! **

**Akari: Non, c'est pas vrai? Y a des gens qui t'ont soutenus?**

**Bontenmaru: (big sourire) Eh oui, je suis très populaire! **

**Auteur: t'y crois pas trop non plus!**

**Akari se mit à courir autour du lycée, elle fit un tour, puis 2, puis 3...puis...**

**Akira: C'est étrange! Elle revient pas!**

**Luciole: Elle est morte!**

**Bontenmaru: Ne nous donnes pas de fausses joies!**

**Akari réapparut complétement fatigué.**

**Bontenmaru: bah alors déjà fatigué?**

**Akari: la ferme ou je dis que...**

**Bontenmaru: J'ai rien dit!**

**Akari: Maintenant c'est toi qui fait les 20 tours!**

**Et c'est ainsi que ce apuvre Bonten qui n'avait rien demandé, se retrouva à courir autour du lycée pour éviter que le travelo, aïe, enfin je veux dire qu'Akari ne révèle ses secrets!**

**Le prochain chapitre: les clans se rassembles, se forment, des personnes reviennent, Nobunga commence a bouger, Kyo aussi, la guerre est elle déclarée?**

**L'immeuble de Kyo va t'il survivre? Le nouveau couple va t'il tenir? Que vont faire les profs? Prendre positions ou pas? Et dans quels clans?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre!**

**Angel r: Tu sais qu'on est pas dans un film?**

**Auteur: Oui!**

**Angel r: pourquoi tu fais une bande annonce?**

**Auteur: Pour donner envie de lire la suite!**

**Ange y: pathétique!**

**Auteur: Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Laissez une reviews please et au prochain chapitre!**


	9. Kyo et le haricot des alliances!

**Auteur: Salut à tous! Alors comment vous allez depuis le dernier chapitre?**

**Angel r: Nous, on allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu mettes ce chapitre stupide!**

**Auteur: je vous ai aps demandé votre avis! Dans ce chapitre, les clans prennent enfin position! Et puis...surprise**

**Angel r: c'est aps la peine de faire des mystères pour que les lecteurs aient envi de lire la suite, tout el monde c'est que c'est nul!**

**Auteur: Akari!**

**Angel r: J'ai rien dit!**

**Auteur:Réponses aux reveiws!**

**I wish I was her: Si Yumie avait té là, je suis pas sur qu'elles seraient encore en vie! lol!Angel r: bah avec le nombre de coups qu'il recoit, Bonten n'a plus de neuronnes, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup! Parce que dès que l'on prend un coup sur la tête on perd des neuronnes! Merci pour ton soutient! Ca me donne envi de continuer la fic! Amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Je précise pour cette fic, nous n'avons brulé aucun appart donc la SPA (socièté protectrice des appartements) ne peut aps protester! lol! Les engueulade, ca ne fait que commencer! Merci de suivre aussi bien ma fic! Bonne lecture! **

**chibi-yuya : Soutenir Bonten, c'est bien, ca va au moins lui faire croire que quelqu'un l'aime un epu dans ce monde! T'inquiètes aps Akari n'a aps fini de le faire souffrir! Merci de te reviews! Ca me fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture!**

**cagali: Oui, j'ai cru que tu allais la détester! Angel r: en faite, c'est bien ca mais elle veut pas te le dire! Auteur: Merci pour tous tes compliments, ca me fait plaisir! Ange y: prends pas la grosse tête! Auteur: Angel r te remerci de soutenir le couple ReïxYukimura! Moi, je te remerci de soutenir ma fic! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

**gasp31: La voilà la fic! Un tout petit peu en retard, vu que je voulais la mettre hier mais bon, les devoirs quand ils nous tiennent! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours au rendez vous! Et de soutenir le couple KyoxYumie! Merci d'être là et bonne lecture!**

**coin coin : Kimi aps la peine de te cacher derrière ton nouveau surnom, je t'ai reconnu! Et comment oses tu m'appeler claudette! Les lecteurs n'ont pas besoin de le savoir! Mon identité est top secrète! Merci de suivre els avnetures de nos 2 folles! Yamato en force! Ouais, bah tu te le gardes!**

**angel rei : Tient une revenante! C'est la fin du monde! Kyo me fait te dire que c'est toi qu'il va tuer! Si tu tues tout ceux qui te tapent sur les nerfs, tu vas me tuer donc plus de fics! C'est bête! La voilà ta suite tant attendu! J'espère qu'elle est à al hauteur de tes espèrences! Bisous et bonne lecture! J'ai fait apssé le message à Cagali! Je sais que t'aime le couple YukimuraXReï! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Votre soutient est d'une grande aide! Bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :Kyo et le haricot des alliances !**_

Peu avant 13h, Yukimura, Reï, Sasuke et Eve sonnèrent à la porte de Kyo.

Kyo : Qu'est ce que vous……….(voyant Yukimura) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Yukimura : (souriant) Tu devrais être content, je viens te prêter main forte !

Kyo : (sur ses gardes) Quels sont tes intérêts ?

Yukimura : (sérieux) Kyo, si Nobunaga prend le contrôle de la banlieue, nous risquons gros ! Des innocents risquent d'en subir les conséquences ! Je te propose une alliance avec les 10 guerriers de Sanada !

Bontenmaru : Kyo, tu devrais réfléchir à sa proposition ! _(Angel r : pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent !)_

Akira : J'ai appris que Chinmei, les abeilles tueuses l'ont déjà rejoint !

Akari : Mais Kyo ne craint rien !

Akira : Vu la puissance et la supériorité en nombre de Nobunaga, une alliance ne serait pas de trop !

Kyo : (soupirant) Je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est d'accord !

Yukimura : Ah, j'oubliais : ton immeuble sera la quartier général !

Kyo : (s'énervant) Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas le tient ?

Yukimura : (souriant) J'ai pas envi qu'ils le fassent exploser !

Kyo : (regardant les 2 filles derrières lui) Qu'est ce qu'elles font encore là ? _(Angel r : ca se voit pas on refait la tapisserie !)_

Yukimura : (sérieux) Kyo, Nobunaga a essayer de donner un avertissement à Kyoshiro et la visée était sa sœur !

Reï : D'ailleurs, il est où ?

Yukimura : Si seulement on le savait…………peut être que Kyo le sait ?

Kyo : (ignorant sa question) Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Eve : Bah, il a réglé notre problème de porte ! Il y a plus d'appart !

Yumie : (venant d'arriver) Quoi ?

Kyo : (autoritaire) Yumie, retourne te coucher !

Reï : Ils ont fait sauter l'appart !

Eve : Une chance qu'on était pas dedans ! _(Angel r : pourquoi il y avait pas Yumie ?)_

Yukimura : Kyo, on doit s'organiser de façon qu'on puisse répliquer et empêcher qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de…………………

Kyo : Je veux bien réquisitionner l'immeuble mais où on va mettre les personnes qui louent les autres apparts ?

Yukimura : Je m'en charge !

Sasuke : Il faut rallier le plus de bandes de notre côté !

Yumie : Et on fait comment pour nos vêtements ?

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Vous êtes beaucoup mieux sans habits !

Kyo : (le frappant) La ferme !

Reï : On va aller s'en racheter ! Kyoshiro peut bien nous les payer !

Yukimura : Tu ne sors pas seule ! Kosuke et Sasuke vont t'accompagner !

Reï : Tu ne viens pas ?

Yukimura : Je vous rejoindrez sûrement mais là, je dois absolument voir comment on va organiser l'immeuble !

Eve : Reï, je viens avec toi !

Yumie : Moi aussi !

Kyo : (autoritaire) Yumie, retournes te coucher !

Yumie : J'ai pas envie !

Kyo : Tu es malade ! _(Angel r : là, tu nous apprend rien ! les médecins disent qu'on peut plus rien y faire ! Elle a jamais eu de neurones !)_

Yumie : (boudant) Il a dit que c'était pas grave !

Reï : On va y aller !

Yukimura : Je vous laisse à votre querelle de couple, je vais m'occuper de ceux qui louent les autres apparts !

Le soir, dans le salon de Kyo, Yukimura, les 10 guerriers de Sanada, les 4 sacrés du ciel, Kyo, Yumie, Reï et Eve étaient présent.

Yukimura : Le problème est réglé !

Akari : Faut donc répartir les appartements !

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Je propose toutes les filles avec moi !

Kyo : (froid) Mais tu vas la fermer !

Yukimura : Voilà ce que je propose : il y a 8 appartements, Kyo tu restes ici avec Yumie, Akira, Akari, Luciole et Bontenmaru vous gardez vos apparts, Sasuke tu surveilleras Eve avec Kosuke, dans celui du bas à droite, Saizo, Jinbachi et Kamanosuke dans celui de gauche, les frères Nyodo, Juzo et Rokuro dans celui de haut à gauche, Reï tu seras avec moi dans celui d'en face et le dernier sera si d'autre bandes nous rejoignent.

Akira : Où avez vous mit ceux qui habitaient dans ces apparts ?

Saizo : Dans notre immeuble !

Yukimura : Bon, il se fait tard, nous devrions prendre un peu de repos, la journée de demain risque d'être longue.

Yumie : J'ai une question, qu'elles sont les clans restants ?

Saizo : Dans les plus imposantes : seuls les cinq planètes n'ont pas rejoint Nobunaga et dans les autres : des petites bandes pas très connu. Mais il y a celle de Kyoshiro !

Kyo : (froid) Je ne veux en aucun cas avoir à travailler avec eux !

Yumie : Mais Kyo……………………….

Yukimura : Tu n'auras pas le choix, Kyoshiro tient trop à sa sœur pour…………

Kyo : Si c'était le cas, il serait déjà là pour nous aider !

Yumie : Kyo, tu sais où est Kyoshiro ? Dis le moi !

Kyo : Kyoshiro……………..cet enfoiré………….jamais il ne s'alliera avec nous !

La soirée se termina sur cette dernière parole de Kyo. Chacun regagna son appart.

Le lendemain, dimanche, fut une longue journée de préparations, de plans pour Kyo et Yukimura mais une journée bien ennuyante pour les trois filles.

Le lundi commença par une heure de maths avec Tokito puis continua avec deux heures d'histoire. A la fin du cours, passionnant pour Reï et la plupart des filles mais très très ennuyant pour les autres élèves, Yukimura retint les 4 sacré du ciel, Kyo, et les trois filles.

Yukimura : Ils préparent quelque chose, ils n'ont pas bougé pour le moment !

Eve : Peut être que l'explosion de l'appart de Kyoshiro leur a suffit !

Yukimura : Non, surtout que ca n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu !

Shinrei : (suivit par sa bande) Je crois qu'il……………….

Kyo : (agressif) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Shinrei : (essayant de garder son calme) Je disais qu'il était temps de nous entraider !

Kyo : (froid) J'en ai rien à faire !

Shinrei : C'est pas en étant divisé qu'on va pouvoir les………….

Kyo : C'est pas vous qui ferez une différence !

Yumie : Kyo ! Tu vas arrêter de te croire supérieur aux autres ! Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible ! Pour une fois, tu devrais oublier que tu ne les aimes pas et…………………

Kyo : Ferme la !

Reï : Notre Yumillon a raison !

Akira : Peut être que ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

Yukimura : (alors que Kyo sortait de la classe) Yumie, je crois qu'il est en colère !

Yumie : (criant) C'est qu'une tête de mule !

Reï : Ce n'est pas bien de parler de ta belle-mère ainsi !

Kyo : (dans la couloir) C'est d'accord ! Mais qu'ils ne me mettent pas de battons dans les roues !

Yumie : Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être gentil ! (à Shinrei) Bienvenu dans l'équipe ! Vous inquiétez pas, il a un mauvais caractère mais il est pas méchant ! _(Angel r : Qu'est ce que tu peux être naïve !)_

Reï : Ca c'est toi qui le dit !

Kyo : Yumie, dépêches toi !

Yumie : J'arrive !

Akari : Moi aussi, j'arrive !

Yukimura : On reprendra cette discussion ce soir ! (embrassant Reï) Fais attention !

Reï : Toi aussi !

Bontenmaru : Vaudrait mieux se dépêcher sinon Kyo va péter sa crise !

Kyo : La ferme !

Bontenmaru : J'avais raison !

Akira : C'est toi qui le provoque !

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans événements majeurs. Ce fut l'heure de la cantine, Yumie qui avait oublier de récupérer un livre dans son casier, finit rapidement de manger et partit avec Reï et Eve pour le récupérer, laissant Kyo et sa bande finirent leur repas.

Eve : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées toutes les 3 seules !

Reï : Ouais, depuis que Yumie est le serviteur de Kyo !

Yumie : était ! Je suis sa copine maintenant !

Reï : T'y crois pas trop ! _(Angel r : Ouais, ca te rend pas plus intelligente ! Même au contraire ! (devant le regard de Kyo) J'ai rien dit ! Je crois que l'auteur a besoin de moi !)_

Eve : Y a que moi, qui est toujours célibataire !

Reï : Pas pour longtemps, t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le petit Sasuke !

En plus, vous avez la même taille !

Eve : (rouge) Je ne suis pas petite !

Reï : Si tu veux mais ne dis pas que Sasuke n'est pas à ton goût !

Eve : (rougissant) Peut être……………je sais pas trop…………je le trouve……………mignon………….peut être que…………..

C'est alors, qu'elle se retrouvèrent encerclées par une partie du clan Nobunaga. On pouvait apercevoir Mekira, Shindara, Kubira, Shatora, Haira et Antera.

Mekira : Yumie, on va pouvoir terminer ce qu'on a commencé dans cette ruelle !

Yumie : (essayant de ne pas trembler) Va te faire voir !

Eve : (tremblante) On………..fait……………….quoi ?

Shatora : (rire sadique) Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous venger de Kyo !

Sasuke et Saizo débarquèrent, ayant suivit les filles depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le réfectoire, comme leur mission était de protéger Reï.

Mais, malgré leur grande force de combat, contre 6 des 12 généraux sacrés, le combat était perdu d'avance, surtout que les derniers évènements les avaient fatigués. _(Ange y : Ne leur trouve pas d'excuses ! Ils sont pas à la hauteur c'est tout ! Sasuke : Tu veux voir i je suis pas à la hauteur ! Ange y : Kyoooooo !)_

Les deux guerriers de Sanada ne purent pas protéger les trois jeunes filles et s'effondrèrent en sang après un long combat.

Eve : (inquiète) Sasuke !

Reï : (chuchotant) Eve , on devrait essayer de s'enfuir !

Mekira : (élargissant son sourire) N'essayez même pas !

Shatora : Vous n'avez aucune chance de nous échapper !

Mekira et Shatora s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle quand un jeune homme ressemblant à Kyo les mit à terre sans trop de difficulté.

Lorsque le reste de la bande reconnu le sauveur de leur proies, ils prirent la fuite, en récupérant les deux membres blessés. _(Angel r : lâches !)_

Y : (surprise et encore sous le choc) Kyo……Kyoshiro !

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son frère, oubliant qu'elle voulait le tuer pour tout ce qu'elle avait du subir à cause de lui.

Ses deux amies restèrent sans voix devant le retour de Kyoshiro.

_**Kyoshiro est de retour, que va t'il faire? S'allier avec Kyo? Yumie va t'elle réussir à apprivoiser Kyo? Kyo tuera t'il Shinrei? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le déteste t'il autant? Eve avouera t'elle ses sentiments à Sasuke? Yukimura va t'il enfin surveiller Reï lui même? Nobunaga va t'il réussir à se débarasser de Yumie? Les profs vont ils prendre position? **_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre! Vous serez si le lycée survivra à cette guerre!**_

**

* * *

Auteur: Alors ca vous a plus!**

**Kyoshiro: Ouais, depuis le temps qu'on me voyais pas!**

**Sasuke: c'est aps vrai, ils ne epuvent aps me battre! Je suis meilleur qu'eux!**

**Auteur: c'est dans le scénario! **

**Akari: C'est toi qui le fait, alors change le!**

**Auteur: Bah...non! **

**Yuya: c'est quand qu'on me voit moi?**

**Auteur: patience! Petit question aux lecteurs: Les profs vont ils prendre position? dans quels camps? **

**Merci de votre soutient! Et au prochain chapitre!**

**Laissez moi une petite ou une grande reviews please!**


	10. Yumie au pays des cauchemars!

**Auteur: bonjour à tous!!! Voilà enfin le chapitre 10!! Nobunaga gagne de plus en plus de terrain!!!**

**Angel r: On s'en fou!! les lecteurs s'en tapent de ton blabla, ils veulent ta fic c'est tout!!!**

**Auteur: On va donc faire cours et réponses aux reveiws!!**

**Princesse d'Argent :Le lycée exploser?? lis ca chapitre tu auras ta réponse!!! Moi, je dis qu'il y a encore plus de raison que ca de se faire tuer!!! de l'action!!! Y en a encore plus dans ce chapitre!!!merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!!!!! **

**gasp31: Et ca me fait super plaisir que tu sois là!!!! Bonne lecture et amuses toi bein sur ce chapitre!!**

**chibi-yuya : Bontenmaru n'as pas fini de souffrir!!! je sais aps pourquoi je suis aussi méchante avec lui!! Peut être parce que je l'aime un mais vraiment un tout petit peu!! lol!!! Merci d'être toujours là et bonne lecture!!**

**I wish I was her: je susi contente que ce chapitre t'es fait rire!! ua moins, ca prouve que j'ai réussit à faire un truc assez comique!!! Enfin, j'espère!!! Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises!!! (Ange y: Elle s'est pas les écureils c'est la pluie!! il lui manque vraiment une case!! ) Merci pour le complimentet d'être toujours là!!!! Bonne lecture!!!**

**coin coin : Kimi, je t'ai reconnu!! C'est aps la peine de te cacher sous un autre surnom!!! Bonne lecture!!! **

**cagali : Ouais, je susi d'accord!! Et encore, il mérite pire!! Mais ca ne fait que commencer!!! Et bah voilà la surpirse mais il va y en avoir d'autre!!! car certaines questions sont résolues mais d'autres se posent!! Merci de continuer à suivre elurs aventures et bonne lecture!!!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient et voilà la suite des avanetures nos héros!! Bonne lecture à tous!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Yumie aux pays des cauchemars !**_

Kyoshiro raccompagna les trois jeunes filles devant leur salle où Kyo et sa bande ainsi que les cinq planètes les attendaient.

Ce fut la surprise générale lorsqu'ils virent que l'homme qui accompagnait Yumie et ses deux amies n'était autre que Kyoshiro.

Yumie se jeta dans les bras de Kyo et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, son frère le frappa au visage, surprenant tout le monde.

Kyoshiro : (froid) Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule ? Tu aurais du l'accompagner ! Surtout en ce moment !

Yumie : (étonnée) Kyoshiro ? Pourquoi tu………………..

Kyo : (énervé) Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu veux peut être que je te tue ?

Kyoshiro : Tu as laissé une opportunité à Nobunaga de tuer ma sœur ! Je croyais que tu la protégerais ! (criant) Je ne te pardonnerais pas, Kyo !

Kyo : (énervé) Ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Kyoshiro : je vais te……………….

Yumie : (criant) La ferme ! (à son frère) Kyo, n'est pas ma mère, il n'a pas à me protéger tout le temps ! Et puis, lui, il a été là quand j'ai eu des problèmes ! Lui, il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Moi, non plus je ne te pardonnerais pas ! T'avais dit que tu serais là ! Mais, t'en as rien à faire de moi ! (pleurant) Je te déteste Kyoshiro !_ (Angel r : Moi, je comprend Kyoshiro, avoir une sœur pareille, moi aussi, je me serrais barrée !)_

Kyoshiro : (triste) Yumie, je…………..je…………pardon !

Yumie : (se calmant) Mais je pense que tu avais une bonne raison, pour ne pas être là alors j'accepte tes excuses ! Mais n'en veux pas à Kyo, s'il te plait !

Kyo : Yumie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Yumie : La bande de Nobunaga a essayé de nous tuer, Sasuke et Saizo ont essayé de nous protéger mais ils étaient trop nombreux !

Kyo : (inquiet) Tu n'as rien ?

Yumie : Moi, non !

Reï : Kyoshiro, tu était où ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Kyoshiro : Vous avez pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment !

Y : Kyoshiro !

Kyoshiro : Nous en parlerons ce soir, calmement !

Akira : Tu as l'intention de nous rejoindre ?

Kyoshiro : Nous devons absolument regrouper tous ceux qui veulent se battre contre Nobunaga avant qu'il gagne plus de terrain !

Kyo : (froid) Jamais, jamais je m'allierai avec toi ! Tu n'est qu'un traître !

Kyoshiro : C'est vrai mais je n'avais pas le choix !

Kyo : (le planquant contre le mur) Et là encore, tu n'avais pas le choix ! Te fou pas de moi ! Tu recommences comme il y a 4 ans !

Kyoshiro : (soutenant son regard) Il l'aurait tué !

Kyo : T'as préféré sacrifier ta sœur pour cette personne ?

Kyoshiro : Je savais qu'elle était avec toi !

Yumie : Kyo, arrête, s'il te plait !

Bontenmaru : Kyo, calmes toi !

Kyo lâcha Kyoshiro, avant d'attraper Yumie par le bras et de partir. Les 4 sacrés du ciel préférèrent ne pas les suivre, se disant que Kyo avait besoin d'être seul avec elle. Reï avait une autre préoccupation, elle en voulait beaucoup à Yukimura de n'être jamais là pour la protéger et surtout pour les blessures des 2 guerriers de Sanada. Eve s'inquiétait pour sasuke et Kyoshiro restait dans ses pensé.

Reï décida finalement d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à son prof d'histoire, avant que le cours d'Ses commence. Elle le trouva dans sa classe, plongé dans ses pensée.

Yukimura : (inquiet) Reï, tu vas bien ? Je viens de voir Sasuke et Saizo !

Reï : Kyoshiro nous a sauvé !

Yukimura : (pas étonné du tout) Il est donc revenu ! Je suis content que tu n'es rien du tout !

Reï : (le giflant) Moi non ! Mais Sasuke et Saizo sont gravement blessés ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? Pourquoi tu ne me protèges pas toi même ? Réponds moi !

Yukimura : Désolé ! Je les ai sous-estimé !

Reï : J'appèle pas ca une excuse !

Yukimura : A partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là !

Reï : (l'embrassant) Ca c'est une excuse !

Un peu plus loin, les 4 sacrés du ciel étaient en en grande conversation. Une conversation très importante dont dépendait la vie de millier de personnes. Ils étaient très concentrés _(Angel r : Bon, déjà on peu exclure Bontenmaru ! C'est pas possible pour lui !)_.

Akira : Pourquoi il a emmené Yumie avec lui ?

Akari : Et pourquoi pas moi ?

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec elle ! Ah l'amour, l'amour !

Akira : Non, Kyo ne ferait jamais ca dans le lycée !

Bontenmaru : Tu sais Kyo est un homme et tous les hommes…………..

Akari : Mais il n'est pas comme toi !

Kyoshiro : ( sortant de ses pensées et paniquant) Il ne vas quand même pas…………………

Reï : (suivit de Yukimura) De quoi vous parlez ?

Bontenmaru : On se demandé pourquoi Kyo avait pris Yumie ! Même si je suis sur que c'est pour……………

R : Je paris 10 billets que oui !

Bontenmaru : Moi 20 !

Akari : Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune chance ! Je pari donc 20 billets contre !

Akira : 30, contre !

Kyoshiro : Moi, je paris pas ! Mais j'espère que non ! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !

Bontenmaru : Alors lulu ?

Luciole :………je sais pas………Où est Kyo ?……….._(Angel r : Luciole reste luciole !)_

Eve : Je sais pas ! je pense pas que Yumie se laissera faire !

Yukimura : Moi, je dit 30 pour !

Alors que cette conversation très importante pour l'avenir du l'humanité continuait, une explosion retentit près de la salle de sciences. Les 4 sacrés de ciel, Yukimura, Reï, Eve, les cinq planètes, Kyoshiro se rendirent à l'endroit où avait eut lieu l'explosion. La classe de Science et une autre avaient explosées. Au milieu des décombres se trouvaient Kyo se trouvant sur Yumie pour la protéger.

Kyoshiro : Yumie !

Yumie : (toussant) Ca va ! Mais je crois que Kyo est blessé !

Akari : Kyo, ca va ?

Kyo : C'est bon !

Bontenmaru : Et merde, sans cette explosion, je suis sur que j'avais raison !

Akira : (le frappant) La ferme !

Kyo eut du mal à se relever, il était blessé à plusieurs endroits mais rien de très grave. Kyoshiro l'aida à se relever même si il refusait son aide.

C'est alors qu'un homme blond, les cheveux courts arriva devant eux.

Kyo : Muramasa !

Reï : Mais c'est notre proviseur !

Muramasa : (souriant) Je suis content, vous n'avez rien !

Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Muramasa : Il faut évacuer le lycée immédiatement ! Nobunaga a mit en place son plan ! Il veut récupérer le lycée pour en faire son QG !

Kyoshiro : Comme il y a 4 ans !

Muramasa : Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! M. Tachibana, le prof d'anglais et M. Summeragi, votre prof de sciences vont essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible ! Par contre, Hishigi, Fubuki et Tokito ont coopéré avec Nobunaga ! Pour Yuan, je ne sais pas !

Kyo : On ne peut pas leur laissé le lycée !

Muramasa : On n'a pas le choix ! Ils sont armés !

Kyoshiro : Alors la guerre a commencé !

Shinrei : On doit sortir rapidement d'ici !

Les dix guerriers de Sanada arrivèrent, portant Sasuke et Saizo, suivit d'une jeune fille blonde et d'un jeune homme avec un bandana rouge.

Kyoshiro : (surpris) Yuya ! Tigre rouge !

Yuya : Mahiro arriva avec les armes !

Tigre rouge : Les 12 généraux sacrés ont déjà pris l'aile gauche du lycée ! On doit rapidement sortir d'ici !

Yumie : Kyo, tu peux marcher ?

Kyo : T'inquiètes pas !

Bontenmaru : C'est bête Kyo, ils ont interrompu ton moment d'intimité avec Yumie ! Quel dommage !

Kyo : (le frappant) la ferme !

Une jeune femme brunes suivit de 3 profs arriva avec un sac remplit d'armes.

Mahiro : (distribuant les armes) Ils arrivent !

Summeragi : On n'a pas pu les retenir plus longtemps !

Muramasa : Yuan, tu nous rejoins ?

Yuan : Il faut bien des personnes fortes !

Kyo : Moi seul suffit !

Yukimura : Dépêchons nous !

Ils réussirent à s'échapper du lycée pour arriver à leur QG qui se trouvait être l'immeuble de Kyo.

A peine arrivé que Kyo annonça une réunion dans moins d'une heure. Chacun rejoignit son appart. Les cinq planètes, la bande de Kyoshiro et les profs se partagèrent les 2 derniers appartements restant.

Yumie : (soignant Kyo) T'es sur que ca va ?

Kyo : Hn !

Yumie : On va devoir se battre maintenant, c'est ca ?

Kyo : Tu n'es pas compris dans le « on » !

Yumie : Pourquoi ? Moi aussi, je veux vous aider !

Kyo : Toi, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas !

Yumie : Non !

Kyo : Tu ne sais même pas te battre !

Yumie : Alors apprend moi !

Kyo : C'est trop dangereux ! Tu te rappèles ce qui s'est passé avec Mekira ?

Yumie : Mais, il faut bien que…………………

Kyo : (l'embrassant) Tu parles trop !

C'est à ce moment là, que choisit de descendre Kyoshiro qui entra sans frappé. _(Angel r : Bah oui, les apparts sont pas fermés à clefs ! Pourquoi ? Si, je le savais ! Faut demander à l'auteur ! Auteur : Pour des raisons pratiques !)_

Kyoshiro : (surpris) Ah, désolé ! Je vous dérange !

Yumie : Pas du tout !

Kyo : Oui, tu veux quoi ?

Kyoshiro : Je voulais voir comment aller ma sœur !

Kyo : (froid) Elle va très bien !

Yumie : Kyo sois plus sympa !

Kyo : Non !

Kyoshiro : (énervé) Tu changes pas !

Yumie : Mais pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé, il y a 4 ans ?

Reï : (débarquant) Moi aussi, je veux savoir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon de Kyo. _(Ange y : Pauvre salon, il va pas tenir ! Je pari que le sol va s'effondrer ! Angel r : Ouais sous ton poids ! Auteur : je précise pour cette fic, aucun des bâtiments n'a subit de réel dommages !)_

Reï : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a 4 ans ?

_**Mais qui est cette personne dont parle Kyo? Pourquoi Kyoshiro la protégeait? Que s'est il apssé, il y a 4 ans? Pourquoi Kyo déteste il Kyoshiro autant?? Bontenmaru va t'il gagner sont pari?? Que va Nobunaga maintenant qu'il a le lycée?? Kyo laissera t'il Yumie se battre?? Reï et eve participeront elles??? Eve avouera t'elle à sasuke qu'elle l'aime?? le salon de Kyo va t'il survivre?? Son immeubles aussi?? La suite au prochain chapitre!!!**_

**

* * *

Bontenmaru: J'allais le gagner mon apri!! j'ne suis sur!!!**

**Reï: Ouais moi aussi!!!!**

**Eve: Vous savez ce n'est pas bien de parier sur le dos des autres!!!**

**Reï: Ouais mais c'est Yumie!!! On a bien le droit!!**

**Bontenmaru: Mais pourquoi ca a explosé?? J'avais gagné!!!**

**Akari: Ca c'est moins sur!!! **

**Luciole: Vous ne le serais jamais!!!**

**Akira: tient t'es là!! **

**Akari: Bien sur que si on va le savoir!!!**

**Luciole: De quoi vous parlez???**

**Bontenmaru: De ce que va faire Kyo à Yumie!!!**

**Akira: Pourquoi tu nosu as dit qu'on ne le serais jamais??**

**Luciole: Comme ca!!!**

**Auteur: Selon vous qui a raison??? Si vous ne voulez pas y répondre, je comprendrai très bien!!! Il vaut mieux laisser ces pauvres enfants dans l'ignorance!!!!**

**Bontenmaru: c'est ta faute si ca a explosé!!!!**

**Auteur: Pas du tout!!!!**

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre!!!! J'espère que ca vous a plus!!!! Laissez une reviews please!!!**


	11. Kyoshiro le vilain petit canard?

**Auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Les révélations arrivent les unes après les autres dans ce chapitre ! On va enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé, il y a quatre ans ! **

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

**Princesse d'Argent**** Lis la suite tu verras si tu as raison concernant le salon de Kyo!!! Je susi contente que l'histoire du pari est plus parce que pour être frnache j'avais un peu peur que ca passe pas!!! merci de m'encourager!!!! Bonne lecture et Amuses toi bien!! (va falloir que je trouve un autre truc aprce que là, je me répète!!) Bisous à toi aussi!!!**

**I wish I was her****: Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que celui la va te plaire autant!!! c'est plus sur!! Vaut mieux parier sur les 2 comme ca t'es sur de ne pas perdre!! Merci de souhaiter bonne chance à ses pauvre persos!! (persos: c'est toi qui est responsable de ca!! Auteur: pas du tout!! je suis innocente!!) Bonne lecture!!**

**chibi-yuya****: Eh oui, pauvre Bonten!! Et dire que ce n'est pas fini!!! Bah oui, faut bien se défouler un peu!!! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement!! Bonne lecture!!!**

**Kimi : Merci pour la référence Kimi!!! ouais, c'est ce super effets spéciaux mais si tu veux vraiment savoir lis la suite!!! merci pour ton soutient!!!**

**angel rei : Non, tu sais à quel point j'aime les explosions!!! et c'est pas fini!!! J'aime bien ta solution!!!! Peut être mais lis le chapitre t'aura ta réponse!! Et jsute précision: Kyoshiro n'était pas malade!!! Merci pour ta review!!!**

**gasp31****: Et bah il y a 4 ans...lis la suite t'auras ta réponse!!!! Et pour les paris, la réponse est à la fin du chapitre!!! Merci de continuer à suivre les aventures de nos lycéens!!!!! Bonne lecture!!**

**merci à tous de suivre cette fic et bonne lecture!!!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le vilain petit Kyoshiro ? **_

Reï : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a 4 ans ?

Kyoshiro : Il est peut être temps de tout leur dire !

Kyo : (froid) hn !

Yumie : Kyo ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, on a le droit de savoir !

Kyo : Il y a 4 an, le lycée venait à peine d'être construit et j'y avais été transféré avec les quatre sacrés du ciel. Au début, ces histoires de bandes n'existait pas, certain groupe se formait mais pas du tout comme aujourd'hui ! Et puis, un jour tout a changé ! Un dénommé Nobunaga et sa bande des 12 généraux furent, eux aussi, transférés dans le lycée et les choses commencèrent à changer : de plus en plus groupes se formaient, rejoignaient Nobunaga pour ne pas subir de représailles ! Nobunaga s'empara progressivement du lycée. Il mit une bonne partie des profs de son côté puis prit possession d'une partie du lycée pour finir par avoir le contrôle total sur le bâtiment, interdisant à ceux qui se rebeller contre lui l'entrée ! _(Angel r: vous pouvez faire une pose, si ca vous saoul déjà!!)_

Akira : (continuant) Au début, on se disait qu'il voulait seulement le lycée et que ce n'était pas important mais plus le temps avançait, plus il prenait possession de la banlieue, tuant son aucun remord femmes, enfants s'ils ne se pliaient pas à ses ordres !

Yukimura : C'est à ce moment là, que ceux qui s'opposaient à Nobunaga, décidèrent de se regrouper, de former une sorte de résistance pour reprendre le contrôle de la banlieue !

Akari : Pour commencer, on agit de manière indirect : bombes, prises d'otages, fusillades mais rien qui pouvait faire avancer les choses ! Il n'y avait aucune progression des deux côtés mais les morts se multipliaient !

Bontenmaru : C'est alors que Kyoshiro débarqua avec Yuya, Tigre Rouge et Mahiro, ils détenaient des informations importantes pour pouvoir entrer dans le lycée sans se faire repérer et s'occuper de Nobunaga ! Il l'avait espionné en acceptant de se joindre à lui pour ensuite le trahir et nous rejoindre avec les informations nécessaires !

Kyo : (énervé) Tout aurait pu se finir ce jour là ! Mais cet enfoiré nous a trahi !

Kyoshiro : Je n'avais pas le choix !

Kyo : Tout ca pour cette femme ! _(Angel r :Mais c'est qui cette femmes ? Auteur : Ahah ! Tu verras bien ! Surprise ! Certains ont peut être déjà deviné !)_

Kyoshiro : Il allait la tuer ! Je pouvais pas……………….

Kyo : (en colère) Et alors ?

Yumie : Mais de qui vous parlez ! Kyoshiro, c'est qui cette femme ?

Kyoshiro : Ma femme !

Reï : Ta femme ?

Yumie : Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Kyoshiro : Ca ne te regardait pas !

Kyo : T'aurais pas du revenir ! On n'a pas besoin de toi !

Kyoshiro : Il est temps que je me rachète pour ma trahison !

Eve : (d'une petite voix) Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Kyo : Nous avons suivit son plan à la lettre : nous devions rentrer dans le lycée par les égouts et arriver dans un couloir à l'heure où les gardes se relayaient, pour ensuite les prendre par surprise ! (froid) Mais, Kyoshiro a tout balancé ! On s'est retrouvé encerclé par les 12 généraux ! Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on s'en sorte vivant !

Kyoshiro : Il ne vous aurait pas tué ! C'était dans le contrat !

Kyo ne put tenir une minute de plus. On pouvait voir la colère sur son visage. Il attrapa Kyoshiro et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Kyo : Parce que tu crois qu'il allait le respecter, enfoiré !

Yumie : Kyo, lâches le ! Ce qu'il a fait est horrible mais je peux comprendre ses raisons !

Kyo : (surpris) Quoi ? Tu sais combien de mort il y a eu à cause de lui ?

Yumie : Kyo, mes toi à sa place, si la personne que tu aimes est sur le point de se faire tuer, ne me dis pas que tu ne seras pas prêt à tout pour la sauver ? Moi, c'est ce que je ferais !

Kyo : (ignorant Yumie) Je veux que tu quittes cet immeuble ce soir !

Kyoshiro : Je ne peux pas ! Ma sœur a…………………

Kyo : (froid) Plus maintenant !

Kyoshiro : Non, je………………..

Voyant qu'ils allaient de nouveau se battre, Yuya sortit son pistolet et tira une balle qui finit dans ce pauvre plafond qui n'avait rien demandé, juste qu'on ne l'abîme pas trop. _(Angel r : Pauvre vie que celle des plafonds ! Ange y : surtout dans cette fic !)_ Cela fit son effet, car en quelques minutes le silence et le calme revint. Tous regardèrent Yuya surpris.

Yuya : (un peu rouge) Oups ! Désolée pour le plafond !

Kyo : Eh, planche à pain, tu me cherches ?!

Yuya : Non !

Tigre rouge : Kyo, je crois qu'on devrait se calmer ! On est là pour éviter que ca recommence comme il y a 4 ans donc……………..

Kyo : (froid) Ferme là le fils à papa !

Reï : (à Yukimura) Ca se passe toujours comme ca avec eux ?

Yukimura : On peut dire ca !

Reï : On devrait peut être continuer cette conversation demain !

Eve : Pour une fois, Reï à raison !

Reï : Mais j'ai toujours raison ! _(Ange y : c'est bien de vivre dans des illusions ! )_

Yukimura : Tout le monde est un peu fatigué et sur les nerfs avec tous les événements de la journée !

Kyo : Toute façon, il y a plus rien à dire ! Demain, Kyoshiro s'en va ! Et emmènes toute ta petite bande de bons à rien !

Kyoshiro : (le regard triste) C'est peut être mieux !

Yumie : (_énervée (Angel r : ils font un concours de celui qui sera le plus énervé ou quoi ?)_) Kyo, t'as vraiment aucun cœur !

Yumie sortit de l'appart et rejoignit Kyoshiro devant la porte de sa chambre.

Yumie : Excuses le ! Il est énervé c'est tout !

Kyoshiro : C'est pas grave !

Yumie : Dis moi, pourquoi tu avais disparu ? Et sois franc !

Kyoshiro : J'ai récolté des informations avant qu'ils ne reviennent ici ! Un de mes informateurs se trouvent être un des 12 généraux ! Et Puis, j'ai du mettre _Sakuya (Auteur : eh oui, c'est elle sa femme ! Vous l'aviez deviné ?)_ en sécurité pour qu'elle ne craigne rien cette fois ! _(Auteur : eh non Angel r et Kimi, Kyoshiro n'était pas malade !lol)_ D'ailleurs toi et tes copines, vous devriez peut être la rejoindre ! Ca risque d'être trop dangereux pour vous !

Yumie : T'inquiètes pas, on est plus des enfants ! en plus, on est bien protégé !

Kyoshiro : Je te donnerais les infos demain comme ca…………

Yumie : Tu les donneras toi même ! Je vais parler à mère grand comme dirait cette idiote de Reï !

Un peu plus loin, dans l'appart de Yukimura et Reï, en face de celui de Kyo, Reï se mit à éternuer.

Reï : Tient, on parle de moi !

Yukimura : On s'ennuie pas avec Kyo !

Reï : Ca fait beaucoup de révélations pour un seul soir ! J'aurais jamais pensé que Kyoshiro pourrait trahir quelqu'un ! Et je savais pas que t'y avais participé, il y a 4 ans ! Comment vous avez fini par gagner ?

Yukimura : On a attaqué en force ! On a été obligé de faire sauter une bonne partie de lycée et puis ca s'est terminé en fusillades ! On a rassemblé tous ceux de la banlieue qui voulaient se battre ! Kyo s'est battu contre Nobunaga, il l'a mit dans le coma et a ainsi remporté la victoire !Après, on s'est partagé la banlieue et on a du remettre le lycée et tous les immeubles qui avaient subis des dégâts en état.

Reï : Et pourquoi, on ne recommence pas ca aujourd'hui ?

Yukimura : Parce qu'il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois ! Il se fait tard, on devrait se coucher !

Reï : Pourquoi je ne suis pas fatiguée ! En plus, grâce à Nobunaga, demain, y a pas cours !

Yukimura : (souriant) je présume que t'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire !

Reï : (l'embrassant) Exactement !

Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement de Saiso et Sasuke, Eve veillait sur les deux guerriers de Sanada, pas encore remis de leurs blessures.

Sasuke : (dormant toujours) Pitié non ! Pas d'ours ! Kamanosuke ! Je ne veux plus d'ours !

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut de son rêve……….excusez moi……..de son cauchemar sur les fameux……non les infectes plats avec des ours que faisaient Kamanosuke. _(Kamanosuke : mes plats sont délicieux ! Angel r : L'espoir fait vivre !)_

Eve : Sasuke, ca va ?

Sasuke : (sursautant) un ours ! (se réveillant totalement) Eve, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Eve : J'habite ici !

Sasuke : Vous avez pu vous enfuir ?

Eve : Kyoshiro nous a sauvé !

Sasuke : Kyoshiro est de retour ?

Eve : Oui ! (rouge) Sasuke, il faut que je te dise que je……………

Saizo : (endormit) Ahhhhhhhhh ! Un ours !

Eve : Sasuke, je t'………………

Saizo : Un ours !

Sasuke : (frappant Saizo) La ferme et bouffe le ton ours ! Tu voulais dire ?

Eve : Rien ! Rien d'important !

Il était tard quand Yumie rentra à son appart. Kyo l'attendait.

Kyo : T'étais où ?

Yumie : Avec Kyoshiro !

Kyo : Tu lui as fait des adieux ?!

Yumie : Non, vu qu'il reste !

Kyo : (énervé) c'est hors de question !

Yumie : C'est mon frère !

Kyo : Je m'en fou !

Yumie : Il avait pas le choix, tu peux comprendre non ?

Kyo : Non !

Yumie : Il veut se faire pardonner !

Kyo : Je m'en fou !

Yumie : (pleurant) T'es qu'un démon ! T'as aucun cœur ! _(Angel r : c'est normale vu que c'est Kyo aux yeux de démons ! Auteur : (ironique) merci angel r pour cette précision très intéressante !)_

Kyo : (la prenant dans ses bras) T'as gagné mais après je veux plus jamais le voir !

Bontenmaru : (écoutant à la porte, toujours obsédé par le pari !) Ah l'amour ! L'amour ! Kyo se laisse commander par une femme ! Quel honte pour la gente masculine ! _(Angel r : Pourquoi tu t'en sens concerné, t'en fais pas parti ! Bontenmaru : Elle veut dire quoi là ? Auteur : Laissons réfléchir ce pauvre Bonten, et reprenons la suite ! peut être qu'au prochain chapitre, il aura compris !)_

Kyo : La ferme !

Bontenmaru : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ! _(Angel r: Ca serait mieux pour tout le monde!!! Akari: pas pour moi, vu qu'il est dans ma chambre!!)_

Kyo : (l'embrassant) On va peut être pouvoir terminer ce qu'on a commencé !

Plus loin, dans l'une des salles du lycée, Nobunaga et tous ses alliés étaient réunis.

Nobunaga : La première partie du plan a bien fonctionné ! Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite !

_**Kyo va t'il enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'il a commencer avec Yumie ? Bontenmaru gagnera t'il son pari ? Comment vont ils s'y prendre pour récupérer leur lycée ? Quels sont les informations de Kyoshiro ? Qui est son informateur ? Sakuya est elle en sécurité ? Que prépare Nobunaga ? Va t'il réussir ? Eve arrivera t'elle enfin a avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke?? La suite au prochain chapitre !**_

**

* * *

Ange y : euh………..chef………le plafond a porté plainte ! **

**Auteur : Quoi ?**

**Angel r : Ouais, il a dit qu'il avait été martyrisé !**

**Auteur : contre qui, il porte plainte ?**

**Angel r : Yuya !**

**Auteur : Ah, bah si c'est elle, c'est pas grave !**

**Yuya : Comment ca c'est aps grave ! Moi, j'ai suivit votre scénario !**

**Auteur : t'as des preuves ?**

**Yuya : Oui ! (montrant le scripte)**

**Auteur : (grillant le scripte) Voilà, y en a plus !**

**Ange y : Oui mais si Yuya est en procès, elle pourra aps faire la suite !**

**Auteur : c'est vrai ! Akari, tu veux bien t'en charger !**

**Akari attrapa Bontenmaru et le frappa. (devant la violence de cette scène nous allons passer une courte page de pub……….nous refaisons vos plafond 7j /7, appelé nous au…………………)**

**Akari : Bon, monsieur le plafond ainsi que tout le reste du décor ! Vous voyez cette imbécile ? (montrant le corps inanimé gisant par terre) Le premier qui proteste, il fini comme lui ! C'est clair ? (ils acquiescent tous) Bah, voilà !**

**Auteur : merci Akari !**

**Akari : C'était avec plaisir ! Dès qu'il s'agit de taper sur l'autre idiot je suis partante !**

**Auteur : Voilà vous allez pouvoir continuer à suivre la fic avec tous ses acteurs !**

**Angel y : Il manque Bonten !**

**Auteur : c'est aps grave, il sera remit en forme ! Akari va s'en charger !**

**Le corps de Bontenmaru se leva tout seul et déguerpit le plus loin possible d'Akari!**

**Auteur : Tu vois, il est en pleine forme !**

**Désolée pour le petit délire de fin mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Ainsi que le chapitre ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Laissez une reviews please !**

**Avant que j'oublie: Pour vous, Kyoshiro est il vraiment méchant?? **

**Angel r: Vous êtes pas obligé de répondre!!!**


	12. Le stoïque Kyo de plomb!

**Auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis encore en retard ! je voulais le mettre hier mais comme j'étais malade j'ai pas pu le faire ! Je ne voudrais pas faire de fausses accusations mais je penses qu'on a essayé de m'empoisonné pour pas que je publie ce chapitre ! Mais ca n'a pas fonctionné et donc me voici, me voilà !**

**Pour commencer, réponse aux reveiws!!!**

**angel rei : Je suis trop contente pour la reviews!!!! Ouais, j'ai eu du mal!! par contre, pour ce chapitre les idées sont venues toutes seules!!! Du courages, je vais en avoir besoin!!!! je suis aps méchante, jsute sadique c'est pas pareille!!! Ouais, moi mes meubels ils parlent surtout les murs!! lol!! merci pour ta reviews!!!! Amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre!!!**

**I wish I was her****: Au début, j'ai eu peur que le chapitre soit un peu chiant mais tu me rassure en me disant qu'il est bon!! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!!!! C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, Kyoshiro méchant c'est impossible!!! merci pour ta reviews et bonne lecture!!**

**chibi-yuya****: Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire mais c'est aps faux du tout!!! merci d'être là pour lire ma fic et bonne lecture!! Et surtout pour les compliments!!**

**Kimi : Merci kimi de me soutenir!!!! Au faites, j'ai ta chanson dans al tête c'est horrible!!! Allez bonne lecture!!**

**gasp31: Des réponses tu vas en avoir d'autre!!!! Sakuya, au début je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre et puis, je me suis dit que ca passerait mieux!!!! Voilà pour la petite histoire!! vachement interressante mais bonn! merci de ton soutient et bonne lecture!!**

**Princesse d'Argent: Mais non, il est pas martyrisé...enfin presque pas!!! T'inquiète pas, yuya devrait apparaître un peu plus!!! Je savais pas si je devais mettre le passage de l'ours mais quand on me dit ca, ca me fait plaisir au moins ca prouve que j'ai bein fait de le laisser!! merci pour ta reviews!!! Bonne lecture!!!! j'espère que ca sera aussi drôle que els chapitres précédents!!! Bisous!!!**

**merci à tous pour votre soutient et Amusez vous bien!!!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le stoïque Kyo de plomb !**_

Un silence régnait sur la banlieue alors que tous ses habitants dormaient encore paisiblement. Tous ? Non, dans le lycée devenus maintenant le cartier général de Nobunaga, tous ses occupants étaient réveillés depuis plusieurs heures, certains n'avaient même pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Nobunaga, ne voulant pas revivre ce qui s'était pas il y a 4 ans, décida de renforcer la sécurité du bâtiment.

Cette fois, le lycée était impénétrable, de l'extérieur sauf quelqu'un nous y aidait.

Ce fut donc le sourire au lèvre _(Angel r : Là, faut imaginer un sourire sadique et satisfait !) _que Nobunaga alla se reposer quelques minutes.

Eh oui, être chef n'est pas de tout repos, il n'avait donc pas le temps de dormir, car il devait mettre en place un nouveau plan d'attaque pour avoir toute la banlieue sous ses ordres et comme d'après lui, personne n'avait son niveau d'intelligence très élevé _(Auteur : je répète c'est d'après lui ! Angel r : Nobunaga, intelligent ? C'est possible ca ? Nobunaga : (menaçant angel r de son sabre) Tu disais ? Angel r : Rien ! Je crois que je vais retourner embêter Bonten !)_, il était préférable que ce soit lui qui fasse les plans.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'immeuble de Kyo, le calme régnait toujours mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, un « je te déteste ! » suivit d'un claquement de porte retentit dans tout l'immeuble, réveillant au passage tous ses occupants, enfin si on oubli Luciole qui ne sortirait pas de son sommeil même si tout autour de lui explosait et Bontenmaru, complètement dans ses rêves très………dont nous nous attarderons pas dessus pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles.

C'est ainsi que commença cette nouvelle journée. _(Angel r : c'est un nouveau type de réveil ! Plus performant que tous les réveils classiques ou que le coq mais beaucoup plus encombrant et plus moche ! Pour les intéressé, veuillez nous contacter !)_

Kyoshiro : (entrant sans frapper dans l'appart de Kyo) Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Kyo : (énervé) Ca te regarde pas !

Kyoshiro : Je t'avais prévenu que si tu l'as faisait souffrir, je……………..

Reï : Vous allez pas commencer dès le matin ! Déjà qu'on a eu le droit à un réveil très………comment dire………….désagréable ! Alors Kyo ?

Kyo : (froid) Quoi ?

Reï : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

Kyo : Rien !

Y : (revenant toujours aussi en colère) Rien ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Bontenmaru : Kyo, ne me dit pas que t'as essayé de………sans son consentement ?

Kyo et Yumie : La ferme !

Yumie : (un peu rouge) C'est pas ca ! Je veux juste participer au combat !

Il y eut alors un gros blanc puis des éclatements de rires qu'on essayait d'étouffer devant le regard meurtrier que leur lançait Yumie.

Yumie : Je ne trouve pas ca drôle !

Kyo : (froid) Moi non plus !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire comprenant enfin la gravité de la situation. C'est à ce moment là, que Eve choisit de prendre partit pour son amie.

Eve : Et pourquoi elle pourrait pas ?

Kyo : (l'ignorant) Yumie, on a déjà eu cette discutions !

Yumie : Bah t'as qu'à m'apprendre !

Bontenmaru : Je vais te traduire ce que veut dire Kyo : Yumie, je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, ca me ferait tellement mal à mon petit cœur ! Si je…….

Bontenmaru ne put finir cette phrase, Kyo l'ayant assommé avant de le traité de crétin. _(Angel r : Et encore des neurones en moins !)_

Eve : Elle a raison ! Faut bien qu'on vous aide ! C'est vrai, qu'on n'a jamais utilisé d'arme, qu'on sait presque jamais battu mais c'est pas une raison pour nous empêcher de vous aider ! On est aussi concerné par ce qui se passe !

Yumie : Sinon, on se débrouillera toute seule !

Shinrei : Moi, je veux bien vous apprendre !

Kyo : Te mêles pas de ca !

Shinrei : Tu préfères peut être qu'elles s'entraînent toutes seules et qu'elles se blessent ? Et puis, faut bien qu'elles se défendent !

Kyo : Ok ! Dans la cave, il y a la salle d'entraînement pour les tirs et pour les combats ! De toutes façon, je suis sur qu'il y en a d'autre qui ne savent pas se battre ou utiliser une arme à feu ?

Tigre rouge : Ouais pour les armes à feu !

Mahiro : Moi aussi !

Yuya : Moi c'est plus les combats rapprochés !

Kyo : Du peu que j'en ai vu, les tirs aussi !

Yuan : Faudrait aussi que je me réentraine, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché une arme !

Bontenmaru : (sourire pervers) Moi, je veux bien entraîner les filles !

Kyoshiro : Yumie, j veux bien………….

Kyo : Je préfère m'en charger ! Yukimura, je te laisse Reï et toutes ta bande ! Kyoshiro tu t'occuperas de ton équipe, Shinrei pareil pour la tienne, Muramasa et Yuan vous les aiderez, et Akira tu te chargeras de Eve !

Sasuke : J'aimerais le faire !

Yukimura : Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ! Tu devrais être au lit !

Sasuke : J'ai pas que ca à faire !

Kyo : Fais ce que tu veux, le mioche !

Bontenmaru : Et moi, je fais quoi ?

Akari : Tu te tais, ca sera déjà bien !

Bontenmaru : T'as quelque chose à dire le travelo ?

Akari : (prenant son air choqué) Comment peux tu prétendre ca de moi ? Je suis une femme, une vraie !

Kyo : (parlant à sa bande) Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous entraîner !

Akari : Bontenmaru, on va régler ca aux cartes !

Luciole : (se réveillant enfin)Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bontenmaru : On va jouer aux cartes pendant que les autres s'entraînent !

Akira : Kyo si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appèle moi !

Kyo : (aux trois filles) Mais c'est justes pour vous défendre !

Et c'est ainsi que l'entraînement de nos 3 amies commença. Au début, ce n'était pas gagné, aucune d'elle ne savait charger un flingue et ce fut donc aux bouts de plusieurs heures, de plusieurs balles qui faillirent tuer ce pauvre Bontenmaru descendu voir ce qui se passait et qui vit alors sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, car les filles avaient oubliaient le cran de sûreté, plusieurs énervements qu'elles réussirent enfin à charger un pistolet. Maintenant, il fallait apprendre à tirer sur des cibles immobiles puis en mouvement.

Les filles furent décourageaient quand elle virent Kyo, Sasuke, Yukimura, Shinrei, Kyoshiro et Muramasa tiraient. Toutes les cibles avaient étaient touchées à différents endroits mortelles.

Quand elles essayèrent de faire même sur les cibles immobiles, les balles ne les touchaient même pas. Puis, Yumie réussit enfin à en mettre une dans la tête d'une des cibles.

Reï : Comment t'as fait ?

Yumie : Tu imagines une personne que tu détestes et tu vises !

Kyo : J'espère que ce n'est pas moi !

Yumie : J'ai pensé à Bontenmaru !

Eve : Tu le détestes tant que ca ?

Yumie : Non mais je trouvais que toute à l'heure les balles l'aimaient bien !

Reï : (tirant) Ah ouais, ca marche bien !

Dans l'appartement de Kyo, ce pauvre Bontenmaru était loin de s'imaginer qu'on le prenait pour cible, trop occupé à essayer de garder le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient. Les quatre sacrés du ciel jouaient au poker déshabillé et Bontenmaru n'arrêtait pas de perdre contrairement à Luciole qui jusqu'ici avait une chance d'enfer.

C'est à la fin de la partie où Bontenmaru était presque nu que ceux qui s'entraînaient au combat décidèrent de monter chercher à manger.

Reï : (choquée) Vision d'horreur ! Vision d'horreur ! _(Auteur : Je suis désolée pour les fans de Bonten !)_

Bontenmaru : De qui elle parle là ?

Akari : Tu vois une autre horreur que toi ici, le borgne ?

Bontenmaru : Ouais, toi, le travelos !

Kyo : Bonten au lieu de faire peur à tout le monde, vas chercher à manger avec Akira ! Yuan, Sasei, Yuya et Tigre Rouge accompagnaient les !

Alors qu'une partie s'entraînaient encore en attendant le repas, qu'une autre partie se reposait, Yukimura, Sasuke, Eve, Reï, Shinrei, Yumie, Kyoshiro et Kyo discutaient.

Yumie : (souriant) Alors, on se débrouille bien ?

Kyo : Vous tiendrez pas 2 secondes dans un vrai combat !

Yumie : C'est pas gentil !

Kyo : Non, réaliste ! Mais pour des débutantes c'est pas mal !

Kyoshiro : je suis d'accord avec Kyo, vous n'êtes pas prête pour le terrain !

Yukimura : On apprend pas à se battre en quelques jours et en plus, là on n'a pas vraiment la temps de vous entraîner !

Reï : J'aurais jamais penser avoir à me battre !

Eve : Faut dire qu'on ne s'imaginait rien de tout ca !

Bontenmaru débarqua essoufflé sans course ni rien, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Où sont les courses ?

Bontenmaru : Nobunaga a déjà commençait à bouger ! La banlieue Est est en train de se faire attaquer !

Kyo : (énervé) Quoi ?

Bontenmaru : Ils attaquent les civils sans défenses, certains répliquent mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps !

Kyo : (dépliant le plan de la banlieue) Tu m'as dit qu'ils se trouvaient ici ! Il faut donc les encercler ! On va faire 4 équipes ! Shinrei tu prendra par là avec les cinq planètes, Yuan et Muramasa ! Yukimura tu prendras de ce côté avec ta bande, Kyoshiro tu iras ici et moi, je m'occupe de celui en face d'eux !

Muramasa : il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un reste ici au cas où !

Yukimura : Saiso, Kamanosuke, Kosuke, vous resterez ici avec les filles !

Yumie : Kyoshiro, Kyo faites attention !

Bontenmaru : Et moi, tu ne me dis rien !

Akari : Ferme là !

Kyo embrassa Yumie, Yukimura fit de même avec Reï et Eve n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer ses sentiments à Sasuke qu'il était déjà sur ses lèvres.

Ils partirent tous laissant nos trois amies inquiètent pour leurs amis mais elles ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait se passer.

Une heure après que tout le monde soit partit, 5 des généraux sacrés débarquèrent, blessèrent gravement leur gardes du corps et les enlevèrent sans qu'elles puissent se défendre, saccageant au passage l'appartement de Kyo où se trouvaient les filles.

Plus loin, les autres ne se doutaient pas une seconde de ce qui se passait et encagèrent le combat avec les bandes alliées de Nobunaga et une partie des généraux. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Kyoshiro.

: Que fais tu ici ?

Kyoshiro : Ah, c'est toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu risques gros si on nous voit ensemble !

: Retournez le plus vite possible chez Kyo ! Ce n'est qu'une diversion, la véritable cible pour le moment c'est ta sœur !

Provenant du lycée, un rire à vous glacez le sang retentit alors que les 5 généraux présentaient devant Nobunaga Yumie, Reï et Eve, mortes de peur.

_**Que va faire Kyoshiro ? Qui est ce fameux informateur qui à l'air de bien connaître Kyoshiro ? Pourquoi Nobunaga voulait il enlever Yumie ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ses 2 amies aussi ? Comment vont réagir les autres en l'apprenant ? Que va t'il se passer pour nos 3 filles ? Vont elles réussir à s'en sortir ? Quels sont les plans de Nobunaga ? Comment Kyo compte t'il entrer dans le lycée maintenant que tout est sécurisé ? Pourquoi Bonten attire t'il autant les balles ? **_

**

* * *

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait martyriser ?**

**Auteur : C'est une très bonne question !**

**Bontenmaru : Mon corps nu n'est pas une vision d'horreur mais le rêve de toutes les femmes !**

**Angel r : L'espoir fait vivre !**

**Akari : Moi, tu me dégoûtes !**

**Bontenmaru : Toi c'est normale t'es pas une femme !**

**Akari : (le frappant) Tu disais ?**

**Bontenmaru : Rien, rien du tout !**

**Akira : On peut régler ca aux cartes !**

**Bontenmaru : Non !**

**Auteur : On s'approche de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire mais rassurez vous, il reste encore plusieurs chapitre !**

**Angel r : Oh non ! Bontenmaru, pourquoi ton poison n'a pas fonctionné ?**

**Bontenmaru : Je sais pas !**

**Auteur : Parce que je suis l'auteur ! Je ne crains rien ! Ahahahahhahah !**

**Ange y : tu nous fais peur parfois !**

**Auteur : désolée pour ce petit délire de fin ! J'ai 2 questions à vous poser mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre ! Qui est l'informateur de Kyoshiro ? et Quels est pour vous le meilleures couples de cette fic ? **

**Laissez moi une reviews please et au prochain chapitre !**


	13. barbe Nobunaga

**Auteur: coucou tout le monde!!! C'est après avoir bravé mais deux heures de révisons pour mon contrôle que je poste enfin ce 13ème chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!! Aujourd'hui on va voir comment nos trois captives vont se débrouiller pour essayer de s'enfuir!!!! Réponses aux reveiws!!!**

**chibi-yuya: T'inquiète pas jusqu'ici les balles l'ont pas tué mais qui cela pourrait arriver!!!!! La guerre?, Ouais, elle va bientôt commencer!!! Le tank je sais pas!! Mais les bombes vont bientôt servir!! merci pour te reviews et bonne lecture!!**

**Gasp31: j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire rire aussi!!! merci d'être toujours là pour lire cette fic et amuses toi bien pour la suite!!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Pour l'infomrateur tu verras si tu as raison!!! en totu cas c'est sur que c'est un des généraux sacrés!!! Moi aussi, je trouve qu'ils sont trop mignons!!! bah Bonten, je pense que c'est plutôt la première option!!! Ahah, pour la réaction surprise!!! Merci pour ta reviews et d'avoir répondu aux questions!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Kimi: Entre deux révisiosn j'ai enfin pu le taper!!!! Bonne lecture!! et merci de me suporter tous les jours!!!**

**I wish I was her: merci pour les compliments!!!! C'est vrai que Bonten est très apprécié!!! Le couple c'est pas faut ils sont égale mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Eve et Sasuke, je les trouve trop mignon!! j'espère que la suite sera à l'hauteur de tes espérences!! Bonne lecture!!**

**angel rei: Ouai mais là tu avs voir Yumie avec un plan c'est pas mieux!!! et c'est aussi dangereux qu'une arme!! Et moi aussi je bosse!!!! Enfin bon, toi je te coirs pas!! tu fous rien oui!!! Petite menteuse!!! Bah oui, j'ose demander!!!!**

**merci pour vos reviews et comme d'habitude: Bonne lecture!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Barbe Nobunaga !**_

En quelques minutes, Kyoshiro prévient tout le monde et d'un accord commun Shinrei et une partie des guerriers de Sanada devaient rester pour régler le problème pendant que les que les autres se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers leur quartier général.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, nos trois amies avaient déjà disparut et l'appartement de Kyo qui jusqu'ici avait réussi à survivre ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à un champ de bataille. Par chance, le reste de l'immeuble s'en sortait indemne. _(Angel r : Au début, l'auteur voulait faire tout sauter, mais la SPI (société protectrice des immeubles) a fait pression sur nous, donc pour éviter un long procès qui lui interdirait de finir cette fic, l'auteur a décider de céder ! Auteur : Mais je n'en est pas fini ! Je les aurais ! Ahahahah ! Ange y : Elle fait peur !)_

Kyo frappa dans le mur _(Auteur : douce vengeance !) _à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'évacuer sa colère.

Yukimura : (calme) Kyo s'est pas en tapant dans le mur que tu vas les ramener !

Kyo : J'aurais pas du la laisser seule _(Angel r : remarquez comme Kyo ne pense qu'à Yumie et s'en tape des autres !) _! C'est ma faute !

Yukimura : Tu pouvais pas savoir !

Kyo : (énervé) Si seulement j'avais…………………..

Yukimura : Avec des si, on ne refait pas le monde !

Kyo : Ferme la !

Yukimura : (s'énervant) Kyo, t'es pas le seul à être énervé et à t'en vouloir mais c'est pas comme ca qu'on va les sauver ! _(Angel r : Lui au moins, il pense à tout le monde !)_

Akira : On doit trouver une solution rapidement !

Kyo : On fonce dans le tas !

Tigre Rouge : Là, tu vas à une mort certaine !

Kyo : Ta gueule !

Kyoshiro : Pour le moment, on ne fait rien !

Kyo : (lui attrapant le col de sa chemise) Tu te fous de moi !

Kyoshiro : Non ! J'ai un informateur qui va essayer de les aider !

Akari : Qui ?

Kyoshiro : c'est……………….

Pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes filles se trouvaient à genoux devant Nobunaga, terrorisée. Derrière elles, Mekira, Shindara, Haira, Kubira et Antera se tenaient debout près à exécuter les ordres.

Nobunaga : Vous avez fait du beau boulot ! Il n'y ont vu que du feux ! Mais pourquoi avoir ramené les deux autres ?

Kubira : On ne voulez pas laisser de témoins !

Nobunaga : (froid) Fallait les tuer !

Haira : On peut y remédier !

Nobunaga : Non ! Elles peuvent toujours nous servir ! _(Ange y : Non, je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée ! Elles causent plus de problèmes qu'autres choses !)_

Mekira : Que devons nous en faire ?

Nobunaga : Pour le moment, enfermez les dans l'une des cellules ! Je les interrogerais plus tard ! Je vous interdit de leur faire quoique ce soit tant que j'en ai pas donné l'ordre !

Les cinq généraux exécutèrent les ordres et enfermèrent les trois prisonnières dans une cellule avec une sorte de banc en pierre servant sûrement de lit. Il faisait sombre.

Yumie : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Reï : Bah, on sort d'ici ! Tu vois, on passe à travers les barreaux, on traverse les murs et on sort de lycée ! t'en as d'autres des questions aussi débiles ?

Eve : T'énerves pas !

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le peu de lumière leur permit d'apercevoir une belle jeune femme faisant sûrement partit des généraux.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de leur cellule, par peur, les trois captives reculèrent vers le mur de fond.

: N'ayez pas peur ! Je suis l'informateur de Kyoshiro !

Yumie : C'est grâce à vous si on a eu toutes ses informations ?

: Mon nom est Okuni !

Eve : Vous allez nous sortir de là ?

Okuni : Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour vous mais………….

Reï : Pourquoi ? _(Auteur : Vous êtes des cas désespérés !)_

Okuni : Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma couverture !

Yumie : En faites, vous n'en avez rien à faire de nous !

Okuni : Ce n'est pas ca, mais depuis quelque temps, Nobunaga a des doutes à mon sujet, et il me surveille ! Je prend un grand risque en venant vous voir ici !

Reï : Si, c'est pas pour nous aider, fallait pas le prendre !

Okuni : (sortant un couteau) Ce soir, vers 19h, un garde va vous apporter à manger, il aura les clefs ! Si vous vous débrouillez bien, vous pourrez sortir d'ici ! Je vous attendrais pendant 2 h près d'un des passages secrets qui se trouvent (leur montrant un plan du Lycée avec un endroit entouré en rouge) ici et je vous ferez sortir ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas là au bout des 2h, je ne pourrais attendre plus, au risque d'être repéré !

Eve : Merci pour tout !

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, elle mirent leur plan à exécution. Tout d'abord, il fallait attraper les clefs mais comment faire ? Le gardien mettait le repas devant les barreau mais il était inaccessible. Reï trouva la solution et simula un malaise, obligeant le gardien à ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Ni une ni deux, Eve et Yumie assommèrent le gardien ne le poussant contre le mur et l'enfermèrent dans leur ancienne prison.

Eve : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Yumie: (regardant le plan) Bon, après cette porte, on doit prendre à droite et descendre à la première à gauche l'escalier !

Reï : T'es sur que c'est bien ca ?

Yumie : T'inquiète pas ! _(Angel r : Je sais pas pourquoi dès qu'elle dit ca, je el sens mal !)_

Nos trois fugitives partirent donc dans la direction indiquée par Yumie. Elle coururent le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Mais comment tout le monde le sait enfin presque, on ne doit jamais suivre les conseils de Yumie, surtout quand elle lit une carte.

Au lieu d'arriver près du lieu indiquait, elles finirent devant la cantine où une bonne partie des soldats étaient rassemblés.

Reï : (frappant Yumie) Idiote ! T'as vu où on est maintenant !

Yumie : C'est pas compliqué ! On a qu'a passer par là !

Reï : (lui arrachant le plan) Passe idiote ! Tu l'as prit à l'envers !

Eve : Dire que c'est notre lycée et qu'on s'y perd !

Reï : Faut passer par là, on va pouvoir rejoindre le bon escalier !

Mais comme le destin ou plutôt l'auteur était contre eux, l'escalier était gardé par l'un des généraux, qui par chance ne les remarqua pas. Elles prirent donc un autre escalier et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs essais, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Okuni se trouvait bien là. Oui, elle était là mais elle gisait par terre en sang. Nobunaga suivit de deux de ses généraux arrivèrent derrière elles.

Nobunaga : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de s'échapper ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé que c'était facile d'arriver jusqu'ici ?

Reï : Si !

Nobunaga : Je voulais que vous voyez ce que je fais aux traîtres ! Alors si vous voulez ne pas finir comme ca, vous allez retourner gentiment dans votre petite prison !

Eve : Mais elle va mourir si……………

Nobunaga : Et alors ?

Yumie : Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré !

Nobunaga : (la frappant) T'as de la chance que pour le moment j'ai besoin de toi vivante mais tes copines, je peux les tuer !

Okuni murmura quelque chose et réussit à se mettre assise. Reï qui était près d'elle entendit les quelques mots murmurés avant de recevoir un métal froid dans la main droite.

Nobunaga : (surpris) Oh, t'es pas encore morte !

Nobunaga tira une balle en plein cœur de la jeune informatrice qui rendit son dernier souffle, pendant que Nobunaga souriait de toutes ses dents.

Yumie : (pleurant) Vous n'êtes qu'un………………..

Nobunaga : Ramenez les et surveillez les mieux !

Reï : (chuchotant à l'oreille d'Eve puis de Yumie) A mon signal, on s'enfuit, Okuni m'a dit comment faire et m'a donné la clef pour ouvrir toutes les portes du passage !

Yumie : On ne pourra pas toute s'enfuire ! Ils sont plus rapide que nous et ils peuvent nous tuer !

Reï : Qui reste ici ?

Eve : Allez y, je………………

Yumie : Non, je reste ! Je suis la seule qu'il ne peut pas tuer ! Pourquoi, je ne sais pas !

Reï : Tu es sur ?

Yumie : On n'a pas le choix et puis c'est de ma faute si vous êtes ici !

Eve : On promet qu'on viendra te sauver !

Yumie : J'ai confiance !

Reï : A mon signal, Eve on court vers la passage et Yumie tu cours vers la sortie principale comme c'est toi qui les intéresse, c'est toi qu'ils vont poursuivre !

Un, deux, trois ! (criant) On y va !

Reï et Eve se dirigèrent vers le passage courant comme elles n'avaient jamais couru, entrant dans un tunnel noir, continuant leur course et Yumie prit la direction opposée. Comme elles l'avaient prévu il y eut qu'un généraux qui suivirent les deux fugitives pendant que le reste essayèrent de rattraper Yumie.

Reï et Eve virent enfin la lumière au bout du couloir_ (Auteur : non, elles ne sont pas mortes !) _après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, ouvrèrent plusieurs portes, marcher dans de l'eau boueuse. Elles étaient sauves. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de notre pauvre captive qui après avoir reçu plusieurs coup qui d'après Nobunaga devraient les dissuader de recommencer, se retrouva à nouveau dans sa jolie cellule.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo perdait patience, Shinrei et ceux qui étaient restés se battre étaient rentrés depuis longtemps et cherchaient maintenant un plan avec les autres un plan pour sortir leur amies de là.

Quand Akira et Bontenmaru qui montaient la garde revinrent accompagnés d'Eve et Reï complètement essoufflées.

Yukimura et Sasuke se jetèrent sur leurs copines respectives.

Kyo : (inquiet) Où est Yumie ?

Reï : Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous !

Eve : (pleurant) on pouvait pas s'enfuire toute les trois alors elle a dit qu'elle craignait rien et qu'elle ferait diversion !

Kyoshiro : Okuni vous a aidé ?

Reï : Elle est morte !

Kyoshiro : Comment ca ?

Eve : Nobunaga a tout découvert !

Bontenmaru : (voyant Kyo sortirent) Où vas tu ?

Kyo : (déterminé) Je vais la chercher !

_**Vont ils empêcher Kyo ? Kyo va t'il vraiment la récupérer ? Pourquoi Nobunaga ne veut pas tuer Yumie ? Yumie va t'elle s'en sortir ? La grande bataille va t'elle enfin commencer ?Le lycée va t'il exploser ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! L'action sera au rendez vous ! Ca va déménager!!! Ou comment direon va faire tout sauter!!!!! (auteur: je me vengerais du SPI!!!AHHHHAHHH!!! Angel r: l'auteur s'arrange pas!!!)**_

**

* * *

Akari : On apparaît pas beaucoup dans celui là !**

**Auteur : T'inquiète pas, dans le prochain vous serez plus présent !**

**Bontenmaru : Pour une fois qu'on ne me martyrise pas !**

**Auteur : C'est vrai ! J'ai oublié ! Akari, tu veux bien !**

**Akari frappa Bonten.**

**Auteur : Voilà c'est fait ! Mais le prochain chapitre, je n'oublierais pas !**

**Je suis désolée pour les fans d'Okuni, je voulais pas la tuer au début mais de fil en aiguille bah je l'ai tué !**

**Angel r : Parce que t'es une sadique !**

**Auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre!!!!**

**Laissez moi une reviews please!!!**


	14. Kyo et la lampe explosive!

**Auteur: coucou à tous!!! Vous avez été nombreux à mettre des reviews et ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir!!! donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!!! **

**Angel r: t'oublis aps un truc??**

**Auteur: Non!!**

**Angel r: Tu devais aps éclaircir quelque chose?**

**Auteur: c'est vrai!! On m'a posé la question: pourquoi y a des prisons dans un lycée? J'ai complétement oublié d'y répondre!! En faites, Nobunaga les a construit il y a 4 ans lors de la prise du Lycée et elles sont restées!!! j'espère que mon explication fonctionne!!!**

**Ange y: t'es nul comme auteur!!**

**Auteur: réponses aux reviews!!**

**Princesse d'Argent : Eh oui, le lycée va enfin exploser!!! T'avais raison!!!! J'avais hésité avec Shindara mais il va me servir autrement dans l'histoire donc c'était bien Indara!!! Kyo va récupéré Yumie? Et tuer plein de monde ? Lis la suite t'auras les réponses!! De l'action, oui y en a et ca ne fait que commencer!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et très bonne lecture!! j'espère qu'il ya aura assez d'actions à ton gout!! Bisous!!**

**kimi: Merci pour le compliment!!! bah oui, comme je suis moi aussi une sadique, mais tu le sais déjà, c'était pas trop dur!! Sympa pour Okuni!! Au moins, Yumie, elle chante pas!! lol!!! Bonne lecture!**

**chibi-yuya :** **Dans ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas oublié!!! Ahahah!!! J'ai aps eu le choix, elle devait se sacrifier pour la suite de l'histoire!! merci pour ta reviews et Bonne lecture!! je suis contente que ca te plaise!!**

**gigales: Je suis contente que tu me dises ca!! sadique, je fais mon possible pour l'être!!! _(Angel r: et c'est réussi!!) _merci pour els compliments et bonne lecture!!!**

**Cally-sama : Je suis contente que tu la suives depuis le début (je crois!!) j'espère que j'ai bein répondu à ta question au début sur la prison!!! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, sinon j'aurais rien vu!! Merci de continuer à la suivre et pour ta reviews!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Gasp31 : Ouais!!!! on me soutient!!!! Je vais en avoir besoin!!! je me joins à toi quand tu veux pour la ligue anti SPI!!! Merci pour ta reviews et bonne lecture!!**

**I wish I was her: Merci pour les compliments!!! Ca me rassure, j'ai eu peur qu'il passe difficilment vu qu'on voyait pas beaucoup les persos de SDK!! Merci d'avoir martyrisé Bonten pour moi!!! Mais t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre, il a sa dose!! Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre cette fic et Bonne lecture!!!**

**cagali : Sakuya, on la voit pas beaucoup donc ca tombe bien!!! C'est aps grave le retard, t'es toujours là c'est l'essentiel!!! Reï est contente d'avoir une fan!! C'est tellment rare!!! Non, je casse pas mes persos!! Jamais!! _(Ange y: Bah c'est pas le meilleur modèle!! Reï: t'es jalouse de moi, c'est pour ca!!) _Nobunaga, c'est vrai!!! c'est un sadique!!! Le pire des sadique!!! Qui a dit que je pouvais lui faire concurence?? Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire la fic et bonne lecture!! (merci pour tes 2 reviews!!)**

**Merci à tous de sonctinuer à lire cette fic!! Je vous avez promi un chapitre explosif et bah le voici, le voilà!! Bonne lecture!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Kyo et la lampe explosive !**_

Boum ! Toute la partie avant du Lycée venait d'exploser, illuminant la nuit.

Mais que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi ce pauvre bâtiment qui n'avait rien demandé menaçait maintenant de s'effondrer ? _(Auteur : AHAHHAH ! Vengeance ! Je vais tous les faire sauter ! Angel r : Vite, envoyez la à l'asile ! Son cas empire ! Ange y : Si vous avez un bon médecin à nous recommander, faites le nous parvenir le plus rapidement possible !)_

Pour mieux comprendre, revenons quelques heures plus tôt : Reï et Eve avaient pu s'échapper mais pas Yumie. En apprenant ca, Kyo s'énerva et décida de faire ce qu'il voulait faire des le début : une percée en force. Cette fois, personne ne fut en mesure de l'arrêter.

Yukimura : Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Kyo : On va faire sauter la partie avant du lycée !

Reï : Et Yumie, tu l'oublis ?

Kyo : Elle se trouve bien dans la partie du lycée qui a été fermé ? Là, où Nobunaga, il y a 4 ans avait fait construire une sorte de prison !

Eve : Oui !

Kyo : (montrant sur le plan) Yuan, la prison se trouve bien ici ?

Yuan : Ca date d'il y a 4 ans, je sais pas si……………….

Kyo : (froid) Dépêches !

Yuan : T'énerves pas ! Non, elles ont plus en sous-sol ! (montrant un coin à gauche et très reculé du plan) C'est là !

Kyo : Donc, en faisant sauter cette partie, elle ne risque rien !

Akira : Et tu comptes faire comment pour les poser ?

Sasuke : Le lycée est bien gardé !

Kyo : (sourire sadique) Déjà, ca se passera en pleine nuit et puis l'un de nous va faire l'appât !

Shinrei : Quel rôle, il aura ?

Kyo : Muramasa, le mur à cet endroit est pas très solide n'est ce pas ? (montrant un trait sur le plan représentant un mur qui se trouvait tout près de la prison)

Muramasa : En effet, il a pas été consolidé depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

Kyo : Donc, l'appât devra essayer d'abattre discrètement ce mur avec des petites charges d'explosif !

Yukimura : Tu es fou, l'explosion va forcément faire du bruit !

Kyo : (élargissant son sourire) C'est tout l'objectif ! J'ai bien dit que c'était un appât !

Yukimura : Mais c'est que tu réfléchis parfois Kyo !

Kyo : (le frappant) Fermes là !

Saizo : Et qui fera l'appât ?

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ca ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? Ah, je comprends, vous admirez ma beauté ! Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas être un bel Apollon comme moi mais ne soyez pas jaloux, je ne vous ferai pas trop d'ombre !

Akari : C'est bon t'as fini ?

Kyo : Tu feras l'appât !

Bontenmaru : C'est vrai, je suis la discrétion incarnée !

Reï : (riant) Ouais, c'est exactement pour ca qu'on t'a choisit !

Kyo : Yukimura, je te laisse le soin de placer les bombes avec ta bande, les cinq planètes vous vous tiendrez près à intervenir pour aider Bontenmaru au cas où ca tournerez mal, ………………….

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi, je peux me débrouiller seul ! Je suis le plus fort, le beau, le plus……(5minutes plus tard) celui que tout le monde admire, celui qui_…………(Auteur : Pour épargner vos pauvres oreilles de toutes ses conneries nous avons pris la décision d'abréger son discours !)_

Pendant que ce cher Bonten continuait de se lancer des fleurs _(Angel r : Ouais, sa tête enfle ! Ange y : Mais pas le petit pois qui se trouve à l'intérieur !)_, Kyo termina d'énoncer son plan.

Kyo : Yuan et Muramasa, vous vous chargerez d'évacuer les immeubles se trouvant dans les alentours au cas où, Luciole et Akira vous profiterez de la panique du à l'explosion pour aller récupérer Yumie et vous sortirez pas le trou fait par Bontenmaru, Akari tu superviseras l'attaque de l'extérieur pour pouvoir répliquer aux tirs, Kyoshiro, je te confis le sabotage de leurs munitions, je me charge de Nobunaga !

Reï : Et nous ? On reste pas derrière cette fois !

Kyo : Vous voyez ca avec les autres !

Yukimura : Reï, tu resteras près de moi et Sasuke, je te confis Eve !

Kyo : Que tout le monde se tient près ! On commence les hostilités à minuit pile !

Loin de là, ne se doutant de rien, dans le bureau du proviseur, Nobunaga jouait aux échecs avec Shatora.

Yumie dans sa prison, ne pouvant toujours pas bouger à cause de ses blessures, espérait qu'on viendrait la sauver.

23h, tout le monde était en place, près à commencer dès que leurs montres afficheraient minuit.

Minuit, Bontemaru fit le tour du lycée avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, ce qui signifie qu'à peine eut il commencé à contourner le bâtiment que déjà ceux qui le gardaient été au courant de sa présence. D'ailleurs même à 3 kilomètres d'ici, on pouvait le savoir.

Il eut quand même le temps avant que les gardes ne débarquent de faire exploser le mur.

L'alerte fut donner. En quelque seconde, ce pauvre Bonten se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs de ses ennemis dont on pouvait déjà distinguer 2 généraux : Kubira et Antera, ainsi que Seiishiro l'un des élèves qui avait rejoint Nobunaga.

Au même moment, alors que plus que seulement deux personnes surveillaient le bâtiment, Yukimura aidé par sa bande posèrent les bombes, en se planquant dans les angles morts.

La première partie du plan se passa exactement comme Kyo l'avait prévu. Tout était en place. Reï eut l'immense joie d'appuyer sur le détonateur et…………

Boum !

Reprenons maintenant l'histoire où nous l'avions laissé : La partie avant du lycée explosa. Conformément au plan, Akira et Luciole entrèrent par le côté qui prenait le mois le feu. Ils avaient du mal à respirer mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le bâtiment, l'air devenait plus respirable. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où était retenue la jeune fille, grâce à Akira car Luciole avait déjà faillit se perdre plusieurs fois n'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation.

Yumie : (souriant) Akira ! Luciole !

Akira : (voyant son état) Ils t'ont bien amoché !

Yumie : C'est vous cette explosion ?

Akira : Bien sur ! Tu peux te lever ?

Yumie : Je vais essayer !

Difficilement, la jeune fille se leva aidée par les deux sacrés du ciel. Comme elle ne pouvait pas avancer vite, ils avançaient lentement vers la sortie quand……

Luciole : Quelqu'un approche !

Devant eux se dressa Mekira des généraux sacrés. Akira décida de s'en occuper pendant que Luciole souleva Yumie pour la mettre sur son épaule et courir vers le trou qu'avait pris soin de faire Bontenmaru.

Bontenmaru : Où est Akira ?

Luciole : Il va arriver !

Mais dix minutes plus tard, leur ami ne revenait toujours pas. Bontenmaru décida d'y aller pour l'aider quand un Akira couvert de blessures sortit du trou.

Akira : Ca sera pas aujourd'hui que tu joueras les sauveurs Bonten !

Bontenmaru : Je ne sauve que les jolies demoiselles en détresse !

Pendant ce temps, Kyoshiro et son équipe détruisirent les armes. Yuya s'en donna à cœur joie.

Mais le lycée menaçait de plus en plus de s'effondrer, ils décidèrent donc de sortir pour éviter de mourir d'une mort assez pathétique, enfin c'est ce que pensait Yuya.

A peine fut ils dehors que ce bâtiment s'effondra, écrasant ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour nous, Nobunaga et tous ses géneraux _(Angel r : Sauf Mekira et Okuni, qui rappelons le sont morts !) s'en _étaient tirés.

Quand tout le monde rejoignit Kyo, celui-ci se trouvait face à Nobunaga et ses généraux. On pouvait sentir la tension qu'ils dégageaient.

Nobunaga : On va finir ce qu'on a commencé il y a 4 ans ! Cette fois, je te tuerai !

Kyo : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Nobunaga : Je te propose un duel au sabre, celui qui remporte obtiendra le contrôle de la banlieue et le droit de vie ou mort sur le perdant !

Kyo : J'accepte !

Kyo s'approcha de Muramasa pour récupérer son sabre mais apercevant Yumie, il décida de faire un détour.

Kyo : (l'embrassant) Tu vas bien ? (voyant ses blessures) L'enfoiré, je vais………..

Yumie : Kyo, fais attention !

Kyo : T'inquiète pas, je suis le plus fort ! Bontenmaru, Akira et Luciole, je vous la confis ! Si elle a une blessure de plus, je vous en tiens pour responsable !

Bontenamru : Bien chef !

Kyo : (le frappant) Imbécile !

Kyo récupéra son sabre et se mit en garde face à Nobunaga.

Kyo : (énervé) Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Nobunaga : Oh, tu m'en veux à cause de ta copine !

Kyo : Enfoiré !

Nobunaga : (à ses généraux) occupez-vous des autres !

Kyo : (criant) Bonten, éloignes Yumie tout de suite !

Yumie : Non, je reste !

Bontenmaru : Il va s'en sortir ! Allez viens !

Yumie : Non !

Kyoshiro attrapa sa sœur et l'emmena plus loin mais d'un endroit où elle pouvait toujours voir le combat. Bontenmaru, Akira et Luciole les rejoignirent.

Kyoshiro : Tu es en sécurité ici ! Je vous la laisse ! Faites attention !

Bontenmaru : T'inquiètes pas, je suis là !

Akira : Bah, là, on va touts mourir !

Kyoshiro : je dois y aller !

Pendant ce temps, les 9 guerriers de Sanada se battaient contre Chinmei et Kubira. Le 10ème guerrier : Sasuke faisait face avec Eve à Makora. Yuan et Muramasa étaient les adversaires de Fubuki.

Reï et Yukimura étaient en prise avec Shindara aussi connu sous le nom de Sasuke.

Quant à Akari, elle menaçait d'un pistolet Hishigi.

Hishigi : Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu ne pourras pas tirer !

Akari : Fermes là ! Je te hais !

Au même moment, Tokito s'approchait silencieusement des trois sacrés du ciel chargés de protéger Yumie.

_**Kyo va t'il vaincre Nobunaga et libérer la banlieue ? La banlieue va t'elle survivre ? Que va faire Kyoshiro ? Akari va t'elle pouvoir tuer Hishigi ? Pourquoi le hait elle à ce point ? Sasuke et Eve vont ils s'en sortir face à Makora ? Fubuki vaincra t'il Muramasa et Yuan ? Chinmei s'en sortira t'il face aux guerriers de Sanada ? Que va faire Yukimura face à Shindara ? Où sont Yuya et tigre Rouge ? Les trois sacrés du ciel vont ils pouvoir protéger Yumie ? **_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre ! Révélations en perspectives ! venez nombreux !**_

**

* * *

Auteur: Ouf, enfin fini!!**

**Angel r: Bah va y dis que c'est une corvée!!**

**Auteur: Pas du tout!! je suis malade!! j'ai bien le droit!! **

**Ange y: Te trouve pas d'excuse pour expliquer ton retard!!!**

**Auteur: mais c'est vrai!!! j'ai un rhume!! **

**Bontenmaru: T'as pas été sympa avec moi!!!!**

**Auteur: Fallait bien que je me venge!!! La dernière fois, j'ai été trop gentille!! Ca va changer!!!!**

**Laisser une reviews please!!! Pauvre malade que je suis!! Sinon, je vais mourir!!**

**Ange y: c'est pas en faisant culpabiliser le lecteur que tu vas y arriver!!**

**Angel r: Ni en te faisant passer pour une pauvre victime d'un pauvre rhume de rien du tout!!**

**Auteur: Pourquoi personne ne compatit?? **

**Angel r: parce qu'on s'en fou!!!**

**Auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a pluet qu'il a été assez explosif !!! Reviews please et au prochain chapitre!!**


	15. Le loup Kyo et les quatre chevreaux!

**Auteur: salut tout le monde!! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre!!! l'action est au rendez vous et des surprises vous y attendent!!!!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!!!!**

**Désolée du retard, je voulais le mettre dimanche comme d'habitude mais voilà ca n'a pas fonctionné!!! ahhhhh!! J'ai failli tuer mon pauvre ordinateur!! vraiment désolée pour l'attente!!**

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

**ShaKaan : C'est pas que j'aime pas les batiments!! je suis juste une fan d'explosion!! _(Angel r: Ouais, une cinglée!!) _terroriste, non pas du tout!! Juste un peu folle!! J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps!!! Mais la voici, la voilà!!! bonne lecture!!**

**chibi-yuya****: Si t'aimes la baston tu vas être servie!! Enfin, j'espère!! Kyo sauver Yumie, bah pour le moment, il ne peut pas trop vu al situation mais il y a des surprises au rendez vous!!! merci pour les compliments et bonne lecture!!!**

**Gasp31 or Gaspy**** J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres!!! merci de ton soutient et amuses toi bien avec la suite!!**

**I wish I was her****: Merci pour le soutient et les compliments!! je me suis bien reposée donc me revoici en pleine forme!! Mais toujours aussi folle!! j'ai répondu à toutes les questions mais bien sur comme ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il y en a de nouvelles à la fin!!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Princesse d'Argent****: Moi aussi, j'attend ca depuis le début!! Contente, d'avoir pu te faire plaisir!! La contre attaque continue!!! merci de tous les soutenir, ils en ont bien besoin!! Bonne lecture!! Bisous!!**

**cagali**: **Tokito tu peux tuer Bonten si tu veux!!! c'est ce que tu veux dire!! _(Angel r: Non, t'as mal interprêté!! Auteur: Bah, c'est peut être ce que je voulais croire!!) _Si tu veux te charger d'elle, ej crois que eks autres seront d'accord!! Non, Bonten ne doit pas changer!! sinon c'est plus drôle!! merci du compliments!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Votre soutient m'aide beaucoup!!! Merci à tous!!!!!! Bonne lecture!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le loup Kyo et les quatre chevreaux !**_

Yumie : (criant) Kyo, attention !

Akira : Tais toi ! Tu vas le déconcentrer !

Yumie : Mais……..Nobunaga allait le……………

Bontenmaru : T'inquiète pas Kyo n'est pas du genre à mourir facilement !

Akira : Et puis nous avons d'autres problèmes !

Bontenmaru : Où est Luciole ?

Akira : je sais pas !

Devant eux, se dressait Tokito, prête à attaquer à tout moment. Elle était déterminée à ne pas les laisser s'enfuire.

Akira : Bontenmaru, prend Yumie avec toi et part d'ici !

Bontenmaru : Akira, tu………………..

Akira : Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Kyo ? _(Angel r : Pour vous éviter d'attendre trop longtemps que Monsieur Bonten fasse fonctionner ses 3 pauvres neurones, qu'il les connecte et qu'ensuite il essaye de se rappeler, nous avons………enfin l'auteur a prit la décision de lui donner quelques secondes d'intelligence ! Je sais c'est un miracle !)_

Bontenmaru : Que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Yumie, il nous le ferait payer !

Akira : Bah, si tu ne veux pas subir les pires tortures, emmènes la le plus vite possible ! Je me charge d'elle !

Bontenmaru posa le pour et le contre : aider son ami ou alors éviter de se faire torturer par un Kyo très en colère. Le choix ne fut pas difficile, il préféra sauver sa peau. Le sacré du ciel prit donc Yumie avec lui, laissant Akira s'occuper du général sacré.

Tokito : (riant) Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te battre seul contre moi ! Pathétique !

Akira : (souriant) Ne me sous-estime pas !

Akari, tremblante, faisait toujours face à Hishigi, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, une arme pointé sur lui. Que devait elle faire ? Le tuer ? En avait elle le courage ?

Hishigi : Akari, que comptes tu faire ?

Akari : (tremblante) Je…………je…………(lâchant son arme et s'effondrant à genoux) je ne peux pas ! Vas y tue moi !

Hishigi : (s'en allant) Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

Akari : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es de son côté ?

Hishigi : Adieu Akari !

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé. C'en était de même pour son adversaire, son ancien meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi.

Makora : Sasuke, je vais venger la mort d'Akito !

Sasuke : C'était un traître !

Makora : (prêt à l'attaquer) Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Le traître, c'est toi !

Sasuke : Il a essayé de me tuer, je n'ai fait que me défendre !

Makora : (l'attaquant) c'est faux !

Sasuke n'avait pas le choix, son ami ne pourrait jamais le pardonner. Il ne savait pas que c'était pour les protéger, le protéger qu'il avait dû tuer Akito.

Un combat mêlant différents arts martiaux s'engagea devant les yeux terrifiés d'Eve.

Yukimura ne lui en voulait pas, il croyait encore en lui. Il voulait y croire. Pour lui, il ne l'avait pas trahi. Il devait avoir une raison. Pourtant, il était là devant lui, l'empêchant de passer. Il était là. Lui, son ancien coéquipier, son ami de toujours, son protecteur.

Shindara: Je ne vous laisserais pas passer !

Yukimura : Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Reï : On fait quoi ?

Yukimura : Recule !

Alors que le combat allait débuter, une jeune fille ressemblant en tout point à Yukimura, les empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Yukimura : Kosuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kosuke : Sasuke, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer la comédie !

Yukimura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : (s'agenouillant) Je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était le seul moyen pour vous protéger de lui !

Yukimura : J'ai toujours cru en toi !

Sasuke : Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Il y a des bombes dans toute la banlieue ! _(Angel r : Tu vas pas oser tout faire sauter ! Auteur : Tu verras bien !)_

Yukimura : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Nobunaga se fout des innocents, de ceux qui n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Il va tout détruire pour montrer sa puissance !

Reï : On doit les désamorcer !

Yukimura : Sasuke, je te laisse Reï ! Eloignez vous le plus vite possible de la banlieue, on va s'en occuper !

Sasuke : C'est impossible ! Jamais, on aura le temps de toutes les trouver !

Kyoshiro : (arrivant main dans la main avec une jeune femme brune) C'est pour ca que je lui ai demandé de venir !

Yukimura : Sakuya ?

Sakuya : Bonjour !

Kyoshiro : C'est une experte en bombe !

Yukimura : Qui l'aurait cru en la voyant !

Reï : Je veux venir avec vous !

Yukimura : C'est vraiment trop dangereux !

Sasuke : (attrapant Reï comme un sac à patate) Revenez vite !

Les 9 guerriers de Sanada qui n'étaient plus que 8 réussir à battre Chinmei et Kubira.

Yuan voulait tuer Fubuki mais Muramasa n'était pas du même avis. Fubuki ne leur laissa pas le temps de se mettre d'accord et les attaqua.

Tout n'était que ruine autour de Kyo et Nobunaga qui continuaient de se livrer un combat acharné, chacun pour ses idéaux.

Malgré la situation, ils s'amusaient. Personne ne pouvait dire qui avait l'avantage.

Pendant ce temps, Bontenmaru devait subir la leçon de morale de la jeune fille qu'il devait protéger.

Yumie : Va aider, Akira ! Tu vas pas laisser ton ami seul face à Tokito ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Bontenmaru !

Bontenmaru : Ferme là !

Yumie : Alors moi j'y vais !

Bontenmaru : Tu ne seras pas de taille face à elle !

Yumie : et toi ? Tu es encore plus nul que je le pensais !

Bontenmaru dû encore faire un choix : assommer la jeune fille et l'emmener de force, en espérant que Kyo ne l'apprenne pas, supporter le sermon, ou aller sauver son ami. Le premier était trop risqué, le second commentait à l'énerver et le troisième était celui qu'il lui convenait le mieux.

Yumie : Va y ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici !

Bontenmaru décida donc d'aller sauver son ami, laissant la jeune fille seule. A peine, eut il disparu, qu'elle s'enfui retrouver Kyo.

Akira : (surpris et gravement blessé) Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Bontenmaru : Je suis venu sauver une jeune fille en détresse !

Akira : Je vais te tuer !

Tokito : Tu viens mourir !

Bontenmaru : Non, je ne peux pas ! Il y a tellement de belles jeunes filles qui ont besoin de moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner !_ (Angel r : Pourtant tu ne serais pas une grande perte pour nous ! Ange y : te considères pas comme une belles jeunes filles !)_

Luciole avait rejoint son frère, l'ayant aperçut pendant leur fuite. Shinrei était très mal en point. Ses combats contrent deux généraux l'avaient complètement anéanti mais il en sortait vainqueur.

Shinrei : (froid) Qu'et ce que tu fais là ?

Luciole : Je sais pas ! Je pensais que t'étais mort !

Shinrei : T'étais inquiet ?

Luciole : Je voulais pas que tu fasses peur aux pauvres bêtes !

Eve empêcha Sasuke d'achever son ami. Ils rejoignirent Yuya, Mahiro et Tigre rouge.

Yuya : On doit sortir d'ici !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tigre Rouge : il y a…………..

Reï : …….des bombes !

Eve : (se jetant dans ses bras) Je suis contente ! Tu vas bien !

Reï : Où est Yumie ?

Tigre rouge : Je crois que Bonten est avec elle !

Reï : Bon, on peut la considérer comme morte !

Shindara : _(Auteur : On va l'appeler comme ca pour pas le confondre avec l'autre !) _On doit s'éloigner de la banlieue !

Eve : Et pour les autres ?

Yuya : Je m'en occupe avec Tigre rouge !

Mahiro : Sasuke, tu dois rejoindre Yukimura et les autre guerriers de Sanada pour désamorcer les bombes !

Sasuke, après avoir embrasser Eve, repartit rejoindre son chef.

Yukimura et son équipe qui se trouvait maintenant composé de sa bande, de 2 membres des 5 planètes, de Kyoshiro et Sakuya, s'occupaient à désamorcer les bombes. Mais combien ils y en avaient ? Cela restait encore un mystère. La seule personne pouvant les informer se battait en ce moment même avec Kyo.

Kyoshiro : Il faut évacuer tout le monde !

Saizo : Je m'en charge !

Yukimura : Kosuke, va avec lui !

Yumie courait toujours, arriva enfin au milieu de la bataille qui faisait rage entre Kyo et Nobunaga. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'avantage, il faiblissait face aux puissantes attaques de son ennemi. Voyant la jeune fille arriver, il eut un éclair de génie et l'a prit comme otage. Enfin, il allait avoir le dessus sur cet enfoiré, se disait-il. Il allait avoir sa vengeance.

Nobunaga : (attrapant la jeune fille et la menaçant de son katana) Kyo, Abandonne ou elle meurt ! _(Angel r : mais quelle idiote ! Ange y : c'est Bonten qui a déteind sur elle !)_

_**Quelle va être la réponse de Kyo ? Va t'il pouvoir le vaincre ? Sakuya pourra t'elle désamorcer toutes les bombes ? Pourront ils toutes les retrouver ? Bontenmaru va t'il battre Tokito ? Luciole aidera t'il son frère ? Yuya pourra t'elle prévenir tout le monde ? Fubuki survivra t'il ? Hishigi va t'il vraiment disparaître ? Serait ce la fin de la banlieue ? **_

_**La fin est proche ! **_

**

* * *

Bontenmaru : je vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question ! Bien sur, je vais vaincre Tokito ! Je suis le meilleur !**

**Akari : Pathétique !**

**Auteur : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous ! **

**Petit sondage : La banlieue doit elle exploser ?**

**Angel r : Tu risque le procès si tu fais ca !**

**Auteur : Mais non, Bontenmaru s'est porté volontaire pour réparer les dégâts s'il y en a !**

**Bontenmaru : j'ai jamais dit ca !**

**Auteur : Si t'étais volontaire ! Tu me dois bien ce service, je t'ai rendu intelligent pendant quelques temps !**

**Akira : Moi, y a un truc qui me choque ! Comment t'as fait pour rendre Bonten intelligent pendant quelques secondes ?**

**Auteur : Ca n'a pas été facile ! Mais je ne peux révéler mon secret ! **

**Laissez une reviews please et au prochain chapitre qui j'espère pourra être posté à l'heure!!!**


	16. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Auteur : Coucou la compagnie ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais j'avais annoncé que ce chapitre serait le dernier et bah ca ne sera pas le cas ! Il reste en faite un chapitre ! et celui là sera vraiment le dernier ! Vu comment celui la se termine, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter ici! Mais je ne vais pas vous révéler la fin ! Alors venez lire !**

**Ps: désolée, vous allez devoir me supporter encore un chapitre!!!! lol!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Princesse d'Argent : Ca tombe bien moi aussi!! Les exposions est moi c'est la même chose!! Peut être qu'elle va exploser, peut être pas!! Lis la suite et tu verras!! Yumie est idiote c'est sur mais pas autant que Bonten!!! _(Bonten: c'est toujours sur moi que ca tombe!! Auteur: bah parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre idiot que toi!!)_ Merci pour tous les compliments!!! Et de suivre cette fic!!! Bisous et bonne lecture!!**

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : Mon secret pour l'intelligence de Bonten, c'est une trsè bonne question!! déjà ca n'a aps été facile, il a fallu débattre convaincre un des mes amis magiciens de biens vouloir lui jeter un sort d'intelligence puis il a fallu que le sort soit très puissant parce que Bonten est vraiment mais alors vraiment débile!!! Et puis, il y a eu le facteur chance!! et voilà!!! lol!!! Bisous!! Et Bonne lecture!!!**

**Cally-sama: J'espère que ca va te faire plaisir parce que ce chapitre ne sera pas la fin mais l'avant dernier!!! Bonten assumer les dégats, il va devoir déjà assumer autre chose: la disparition de Yumie!!! Bisous!!! Et amuses toi bien avec cet avant dernier chapitre!!**

**chibi-yuya : Yumie ressmblant à Yuya?? c'est pas faux mais elle est peut être un epu plus cinglée qu'elle!! Et encore t'as pas vu Bonten à 100 de débilité parce que là ca fait vraiment peur!!! Jusqu'ici, il est aps à son meilleur niveau!! ouais, je dois avoir attrappé la maladie: jeveuxtoutfairesauter!! C'est grave docteur?? Et bah le dénouement arrive!!! Mais ce n'esta sp encore le dernier chapitre!!! merci aprce que j'en ai bien besoin de la chance en ce moment!! Bisous!!! Bonne lecture!!**

**cagali: Moi aussi, j'aime bien cette note de fin amis je crois que Yumie n'a pas du tout aimé!!! C'est vrai que je publie souvent mais je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre al suite d'une fic alors je veux aps vous faire subir ca!!! _(Angel r: Oh comme c'est mignon!! Elle est compatissante!! Auteur: te fous pas de moi!!)_ Et Bah j'espère qu'ils apprécient parce que sinon je me fâche!! Ahahah!! lol!! Je crois que moi c'est Nobunaga qui détint sur moi!!! Bonne lecture!! Bisous!!**

**angel rei : Pour répondre à ton cool!!! je vais dire grave!!!! Ca te rappèle rien?? Tu finis par me connaitre!! Mais qui sait peut être que je peux toujours changer d'avis et ne aps la faire sauter!!! Allez bisous!! Et bonne lecture!!**

**Kimi : Mdr!! c'est vrai que t'as du l'écrire 3 fois!!! Non, je rigole pas, je t'assure!!! Ouais, je vais tout faire sauter!!! Ahahahaha!!!! Aussi sadique que moi?? Ca va être dure!! Par contre, je ne bat pas Kaito!! Bon, j'ai peut être répondu à ta requête!!! Tu me diras si ca te convient!! Bisous!!! Ps: j'espère que cette fois, tu vas pas devoir le réécrire trois fois!!**

**I wish I was her : C'est pas grave!! Je t'oblige aps à la lire et à laisser des reviews!! Quoi que!! Attention, si tu recommence, je ne pourrais plus garentir ta sécurtié!! Mon chien: Boten _(Bonten: Pourquoi moi?)_ Pourrait bien te manger!!! Ahahah!! lol!! dsl du délire!! Bonten intelligent, moi j'y crois toujours aps alors que c'est grace à moi que ce miracle c'est acompli!! Ouais, je me lance des laurriers!!! lol!! Merci pour tout et Bonne lecture!! bisous!!**

**Merci à tous!!!! Bonne lecture!!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Et ils vécurent heureux……….**_

De la banlieue, on pouvait voir sortir des femmes, des enfants, des hommes, des animaux de compagnies, avec des valises faites à la va vite. Toute une foule se regroupée un peu plus loin, laissant une banlieue vide.

Vide ? Ce n'était pas encore le cas ! Yukimura et son équipe continuaient les recherches. 5 bombes avaient déjà été retrouvées, désamorcées puis détruites. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il leur était compté. Serait-ce la fin ?

Un peu plus loin, Bontenmaru et Akira continuaient leur combat contre Tokito.

Bontenmaru était sévèrement blessé.

Tokito : Alors monsieur muscle, on va abandonner ?

Bontenmaru : (souriant) Jamais, je ne me ferais battre par une fille ! Il en va de mon honneur, de l'honneur de tous les hommes ! _(Angel r : Va y Tokito, massacre le ! Fais le pour toutes les femmes de cette terre !)_

Akira : (poussant Bonten qui s'affala par terre comme……comment une gros buffle _(Ange y : t'as pas trouvé mieux ? Auteur : Bah, déjà je voudrais m'excuser auprès de tous les buffles de ce monde, d'avoir comparé cet abruti pareil à vous !Et ensuite, non, j'ai pas trouvé mieux !)_ Je vais m'en occuper !

Akira, déterminé, décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Lui qui n'aimait pas frapper les filles, dut dépasser ses principes et se battre à fond pour sauver son coéquipier. _(Akira : J'ai cru que t'allais dire son ami ! Auteur : Non, il en a pas ! Bonten : Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? )_

Le combat se termina sur la victoire de………….je vous le donne en mille…….de…….Akira.

Le général sacré gisait par terre, mais elle respirait toujours. Akira soigna ses blessures les plus importantes et fit un garrot sur sa hanche droite.

Bontenmaru : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Akira : J'évite qu'elle meurt !

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi ?

Akira : Je sais pas ! J'aime pas tuer !

Bontenmaru : Y a bien……………..

Akira : Ferme là ! Quelqu'un approche !

Alors que Bontenmaru s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'intrus, il s'aperçu que ce n'était que Luciole portant difficilement son demi-frère.

Luciole : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Akira : On s'amuse tu vois pas !

Luciole : Et vous jouer à quoi ?

Akira : Laisses tomber !

Luciole : Au faites où est Yumie ?

Akira : Bontenmaru, tu l'as laissé seule ?

Bontenmaru : Bah, elle arrêtait pas de me saouler à vouloir t'aider alors……..

Shinrei : mais quel con !

Bontenmaru : Crèves en silence ! Elle doit encore m'attendre pas loin d'ici !

Bontenmaru n'imaginait pas une seconde que Yumie ait pu s'enfuir. et pourtant c'était bien le cas, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où elle était censée se trouver, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Akira : Kyo va nous tuer ! (essayant d'étrangler Bontenmaru) Mais je vais te tuer avant !

Bontenmaru : Je pensais que t'aimais pas tuer !

Akira : Pour toi, je vais faire une exception !

Muramasa : Dépêchez vous de sortir d'ici !

Akira : Vous ? Mais ?

Yuan : Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

Luciole : Ah oui, j'ai oublié je devez vous dire quelque chose !

Bontenmaru : Quoi ?

Luciole : Je sais plus !

Shinrei : Il y a des bombes dans la banlieue !

Akira : Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Luciole : Je sais plus !

Shinrei : Yuya nous a prévenu ! Nobunaga a décidé de faire tout sauter !

Akira : Heureusement que Shinrei est là !

Tokito : (reprenant connaissance) Où est Fubuki ?

Muramasa : Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer !

Tokito : Espèce……………

Akira : (l'assommant) Ferme la ! Muramasa, je te la confie !

Yuan : Vous allez où ?

Akira : Réparer les conneries de Bonten !

Yuan : Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Akira : Crois moi, y a bien pire que des bombes !

Luciole : Je viens avec vous ! Yuan, je te laisse Shinrei !

Alors que trois des sacrés du ciel partaient à la recherche de Yumie, celle-ci se trouvait toujours prisonnière de Nobunaga. Il affichait un sourire satisfait. Sa victoire se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Nobunaga : (rire sadique) Alors mon petit Kyo, tu décides quoi ? La vie de ta copine ou la tienne ?

Yumie : (criant) Kyo, tue le !

Nobunaga : (rapprochant son sabre de la gorge de la jeune fille) Toi, ferme la !

Kyo baissa son sabre faisant élargir le sourire sadique de son adversaire.

Nobunaga : (à Yumie) Tu devrais être contente, tu seras la première femme pour qui Kyo se sacrifie ! Tu dois compter beaucoup pour lui !

Tout d'un coup, un crie suivit d'un : « salope ! » retentit, avant que Yumie se dégage de Nobunaga.

Qu'avez t'il bien pu se passer ?

La réponse était simple, Yumie avait profité de la seconde d'inattention de Nobunaga où celui-ci se voyait déjà tuer Kyo, pour donner un coup dans son ventre et se dégager de son emprise.

Kyo l'attrapa et la mit en sécurité derrière lui.

Kyo : (autoritaire) Tu bouges pas d'ici !

Nobunaga : Quelle garce ! Après t'avoir tuer, je vais lui faire payer ca !

Kyo : t'en auras pas l'occasion !

Et le duel reprit. Les sabres s'entrechoquèrent, blessant leur propriétaire.

Kyo s'effondra pas terre et Nobunaga lui retira son sabre de son épaule, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

Nobunaga : (riant) Je t'ai enfin vaincu Kyo ! J'ai gagné ! Ahahahah !

Du sang coulé de son ventre, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Son rire était de plus en plus faible, ses jambes ne soutenaient plus son corps et Nobunaga s'effondra par terre, le regard vide. Le combat était fini. Sa vie aussi. Il mourut ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Yumie : (Pleurant) Kyo ! Réveille toi ! Pardon !

Kyo : (ouvrant les yeux) Ferme la ! T'es trop bruyante !

Yumie : Tu m'as fait peur ! j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! Je voulais ……………

Kyo : (l'embrassant) Tu parles trop ! (la prenant dans ses bras) Tu m'a fait peur, idiote !

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les 3 sacrés du ciel débarquent.

Bontenmaru : Yumie, tes sauveurs sont arrivés !

Akira : (soulagé) Tout va bien, tu n'as rien !

Luciole : Elle est vivante !

Kyo : (se relevant et les menaçant de son sabre) Mais vous, vous n'allez pas le rester longtemps !

Akira : (surpris) Kyo !

Kyo : Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ?

Bontenmaru : c'est étrange, je m'en souviens plus ! Luciole a du me contaminer !

Kyo : (énervé) Je vais te tuer !

Bontenmaru : Ah si, ca me revient !

Akira : (soupirant) Mais quel con !

Bontenmaru : On devait la protéger ! Et j'appuie bien sur le on !

Kyo : Et ?

Bontenmaru : Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu nous tuerais ! Mais elle n'a rien !

Kyo : (lui montrant les coupures faites sur le corps de la jeune fille) Et ca c'est quoi ?

Bontenmaru : Juste des coupures ! Mais elles sont vraiment petites !

Akira : Il s'enfonce là !

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'en prends ? En plus, c'est Yumie qui m'a dit de la laisser pour aller aider Akira ! Dis lui !

Yumie : Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais dit ca ? Akira pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul !

Bontenmaru : C'est un complot ! Kyo, c'est pas ma faute !

Pendant que Kyo s'occupait de Bontenmaru, Sakuya continuait de désamorcer les bombes, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il ne restait plus de 7 minutes avant l'explosion. Ne sachant pas combien, il en restait, elle préféra évacuer tout le monde. Ils rejoignirent tous les habitants de la banlieue et leurs amis, hors de la banlieue. Tout le monde était réuni, enfin presque : il manquait Kyo, Yumie, Luciole, Akira, Akari et Bontenmaru. _(Angel r : Enfin lui, c'est pas grave ! C'est pas une grande perte pour l'humanité !)_

Reï : (inquiète) Où est Yumie ?

Yuya : Je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

Yuan : 3 des sacrés du ciel sont partis à sa recherche !

Eve : Mais ils ne vont plus avoir le temps !

Reï : On doit aller les chercher !

Yukimura : Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant !

Reï : On ne peut pas les laisser comme ca ! Si personne n'y va, moi j'y vais !

Yukimura dut la retenir d'aller au secours de son amie. Sasuke eut le même problème avec Eve.

Devant leurs yeux, la partie Est de la banlieue, là où s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt, le combat avec Nobunaga explosa.

Voilà c'était la fin d'une guerre.

Reï s'effondra en larme suivit de Eve. Kyoshiro s'acharna contre une arbre. Yukimura serrait les poings. Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Kyo, Yumie et les 4 sacrés du ciel ne pouvaient être mort.

_**Est ce la fin ? La banlieue a explosé là où Kyo et le reste du groupe se trouvaient. Personne ne peut survivre a une telle explosion ! Sont ils vraiment mort ?**_

_**Venez lire la dernier chapitre ! **_

**

* * *

Angel r : Tu les as vraiment tué ?**

**Auteur : peut être ! C'est une surprise !**

**Bontenmaru : Comment pouvez vous croire que moi, le super, le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux Bontenmaru est pu succomber à une toute petite explosion ! je suis bien plus fort que ca !**

**Auteur : Lis le prochain chapitre et tu verras si ce que tu dis est vrai !**

**Le prochain chapitre vous réserve encore des surprises alors ne le manquez pas !**

**Petit sondage : Quels moments avez vous préféré dans ses 16 chapitre ? **

**Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre !**

**Bisous à tous, reviews please et au prochain chapitre !**


	17. et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

**Auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà ce chapitre est bien le dernier ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Vous allez enfin savoir si Kyo et les autres sont en vie ou non !**

**Réponses aux reveiws:**

**Princesse d'Argent : Tu sais ce ne sont que des humains!! Peut être qu'il sont morts!! Moi aussi, je suis contente de l'avoir fait exploser!! Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire!! merci encore pour tes compliments!!! Et surtout de ton soutient!!! Bisous et très bonne lecture!!**

**I wish I was her : Pour moi aussi ca a été un palisir de partager cette fic avec tous les lecteurs!! Et ca me fait encore plus plaisir quand tu me dis que ca t'a fait plaisir de la lire!!! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien!! Merci pour ta reviews, tes compliments!! Bisous!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Kimi : Ouais c'est vraiment le dernier de chez le dernier!! ton da da da m'a fait trop rire!! Du courage j'en ai bien besoin!!Allez bisous!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Gasp31 or Gaspy : Voilà, j'ai fait le plus vite possible!! Je l'ai même terminé plus tôt je crois!!! Merci pour tes reveiws et des commpliments!! Je sais je me répètes mais ca fait du bien de se sentir soutenu!! Bonne lecture!!**

**cagali: Merci pour les compliments!! Ca ma fait chaud au coeur!! _(Angel r: exagères pas trop!! Auteur: Mais c'est vrai!!) _Je t'invite à lire mes fics!! Mais je ne sais pas si je vais écrire encore dans cette section!! Pour t'expliquer Nobunaga est mort le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il croyait avoir tuer Kyo mais malhereusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas!! Merci pour tes reveiws!! Bonne lecture!! Bisous!!**

**angel rei : Ouais c'est ca, t'avais trouvé le titre!! Ouais, je sais!! quoique, on sait jamais!! Je retourne la même chose pour Reï!! Dès qu'on croit qu'elle va nous alaisser tranquille, qu'on est enfin libre, elle revient!! lol!!! Yumie te remerci pour les passages où elle se tape la honte!! Et ca ne m'étonne pas pour Yukimura!!! Bisous!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient, pour vos compliments et vos reveiws!!! Bisous et bonne lecture!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : ……….et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! **_

La banlieue Est n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine où les cadavres des ses habitants, qui n'avaient pu s'échapper, s'entassaient. Partout des corps en plusieurs morceaux. Des bras, des jambes, des doigts, des oreilles et autres parties du corps s'éparpillés sur le sol. _(Angel r : le but c'est quoi ? De faire que lecteur ne lise pas ce dernier chapitre ? Où juste de le dégoûter ? Auteur : Je m'excuse au près de vous cher lecteur pour cette entrée des plus gore mais je dois bien décrire la scène !)_

Devant leurs yeux se trouvait le résultat de cette guerre. Ceux qui avaient pu en réchapper avançaient dans ces décombres, espérant trouver des survivants. Mais personne n'aurait pu survivre à cette explosion ! Personne même pas le célèbre Kyo ! Personne !

Reï et Eve étaient tombées à genoux, pleurant comme jamais auparavant. Son visage, ses sourires, ses colères, ses joies, ses pleures, tous les souvenirs de leur amie leur revinrent en mémoire. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient pu partager, elles ne pouvaient toujours pas y croire.

C'était un cauchemar, elles allaient se réveiller. Elles fermeraient les yeux et quand elles les ouvriraient tout aura disparu : la banlieue sera comme avant, Yumie sera toujours là, rein de tout cela n'aura existait.

Kyoshiro qui n'avait presque jamais pleuré de sa vie, pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Sa sœur, celle qu'il devait protéger, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie, n'était plus là.

Il pleuvait. On aurait dit que le ciel aussi les regrettait, qu'il pleurait leur disparition.

Pas un bruit, personne ne parlait, rien, seulement le bruit de la pluie et des larmes qui tombaient sur le sol.

Reï se leva d'un coup surprenant tout le monde avant de se remettre à chercher. Tant qu'elle ne verrait pas son corps, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Peu, très peu, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Eve ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Yukimura : (triste) Reï, ca ne sert à rien ! Elle est morte ! Ils sont morts !

Reï : (criant) Non ! Non ! J'ai pas vu son corps !

Yukimura : (la prenant dans ses bras) Reï, je suis désolé mais on n'y peut rien !

Reï : (pleurant) Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

Yukimura : Rien ! Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre la mort !

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une ombre se dessina au loin. Puis, on put distinguer une deuxième. C'était un homme portant une jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent devant le groupe de survivant qui purent mieux les distinguer.

Devant eux, se tenait Hishigi portant Akari dans ses bras_. (Auteur : Qui a cru que c'était Kyo ? )_ Ils étaient couvert de poussière.

Yukimura : Vous êtes vivants, comment est ce possible ?

Flash Back

Hishigi tournait le dos à Akari, s'apprêtant à partir, à disparaître de sa vie pour toujours, lorsque les trois mots qu'il attendait depuis qu'il la connaissait, s'échappèrent des lèvres du sacré du ciel.

Akari : Hishigi, je t'aime !

Même s'ils étaient ennemie, elle l'aimait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le tuer. Jamais ! Elle préférait qu'il la tue plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans la souffrance.

Hishigi avait essayer de cacher ses sentiments pourtant plus il essayait de les oublier, plus ils étaient forts.

Il savait que c'était un garçon mais on ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Il l'aimait.

Le général sacré s'approcha d'Akari et lui vola son premier baisé.

C'était un moment magique qui malheureusement ne put durer longtemps car au loin les premières bombes explosèrent.

Hishigi attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena le plus loin possible. Trouvant à temps, un endroit pour se cacher, ils purent éviter de mourir.

Fin du Flash Back

Hishigi : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable d'aller si loin !

Reï : (une lueur d'espoir) Akari, t'as vu Yumie ? Elle était avec toi ?

Akari : Non ! Où est Kyo ?

Sasuke : On n'en sait rien !

Akari : (inquiète) Bontenmaru, Luciole et Akira ?

Sasuke : Ils étaient partis chercher Kyo !

Yukimura : Eux aussi étaient encore dans la banlieue quand elle a explosée !

Hishigi : Alors, il n'y a plus rien à espérer !

Akari : (souriant) On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas ! Kyo ne peut pas mourir à cause d'une si petite explosion ! Il est invincible !

Sasuke : Akari, ferme là ! Arrêtes de raconter des conneries !

Le silence retomba encore une fois. Même Akari qui jusqu'à maintenant croyait que Kyo était invincible, commença à douter.

Kyo n'était qu'un mortel, un homme comme les autres. Peut être qu'il était vraiment mort.

Au loin, un cri se fit entendre. Cette le cri d'une jeune fille. Au début, personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait mais la voix se rapprocha, tout le monde put entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait : Bonten, espèce d'enfoiré ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais !

Puis d'autres vois s'élevèrent, quatre autre voix pour être précise. Elles appartenaient à des hommes.

Le groupe de survivant purent enfin distinguer à qui appartenaient ses voix. Kyo tenant la main de Yumie qui criait sur Bontenmaru qui se fait frapper par Akira et à côté d'eux Luciole à moitié dans la lune, apparurent.

C'était comme dans un rêve, ils étaient là, vivant baignés par les premiers rayon de soleil. Il ne pleuvait plus. Derrière eux, un arc en ciel se dessinait. Un rêve.

Yumie : Bonten, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Bontenmaru : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! En plus Kyo, t'as déjà vengé !

Kyo : Ferme là !

Bontenmaru : mais c'est Yumie qui…………..

Yumie : Moi, je suis innocente !

Kyo : Bonten !

Bontenmaru : Quoique je dise tu la crois elle !

Akira : C'est normale ! Personne ne peut te faire confiance !

Kyo : (grand sourire) Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes là ? Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'aurais pu succomber à une si petite explosion ?

Akari : Non, pas une seconde !

Sasuke : Menteuse !

Reï et Eve se jetèrent sur Yumie et l'enserrèrent à l'étouffer

Bontenmaru : Et moi, les filles, je n'ai pas le droit à un petit câlin ?

Yumie : Pervers !

Bontenmaru : j'espère que vous vous êtes inquiétez pour moi !

Reï : Pas une seconde ! On se disait que le monde était enfin débarrassé d'un idiot irrécupérable !

Eve : Yumie, tu nous as fait peur !

Yumie : Vous vous êtes inquiétez pour moi ?

Reï : Pas une seule seconde !

Yumie : Menteuse, tu pleures !

Reï : Idiote, ne recommence jamais ca !

Kyoshiro enserra sa sœur à son tour, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir protégé

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kyo.

Kyoshiro : Merci de l'avoir protégé !

Kyo : Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !

Kyoshiro : Je sais !

A la surprise général, Kyo tendit sa main à Kyoshiro qui la serra.

Les larmes firent place aux sourires.

Yukimura : Comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?

Yumie : On était près du lycée, même s'il avait déjà explosé, il restait quand même les souterrains ! Quand on a entendu les explosions qui se rapprochaient de nous, Kyo nous a entraîné dans les souterrains et on a évité de se faire tuer !

Reï : Yumie, qu'a fait Bonten pour que tu le traites de pervers depuis tout à l'heure ?

Yumie : (choquée) Pendant qu'on se planquait Bonten a osé……………….il a osé me toucher la poitrine !

Reï : (frappant Bontenmaru) Comment as tu osés faire ca !

Bontenmaru : C'était un accident !

Eve : On va te croire !

Bontenmaru : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ?

Akari : (le frappant) Rien ! T'es juste débile !

Bontenmaru : Tu veux te battre le travelo ?

Akira : Akari ne le tue pas trop, c'est lui qui doit faire le ménage et la vaisselle pendant deux mois !

Akari : pourquoi ?

Luciole : Il a pas protéger Yumie !

Bontenmaru : Mais j'étais pas seul ! Il l'a dit à vous aussi !

Akira : Mais elle a dit que c'était ta faute !

Bontenmaru : Kyo pourquoi tu l'a crois toujours plus que moi ?

Kyo : Baka !

Reï : (riant) T'avais qu'à sortir avec Kyo !

Bontenmaru tomba alors à la renverse malheureusement pour nous il n'eut aucune blessure.

Shinrei soulagé que son frère soit en vie le serra dans ses bras. Muramasa fit de même avec Kyo.

Muramasa : On va devoir la reconstruire !

Yuan : Si on s'y met tous, ca ne prendra pas trop de temps !

Muramasa : En attendant, on va devoir déménager ailleurs !

Sakuya : Je possède toute une résidence avec des maisons et des immeubles que m'a légué mon père _(Angel r : ca tombe trop bien pour être vraie ! Auteur : Fallait bien que je trouve un endroit où les mettre !)_, il n'y a personne pour le moment, pourquoi ne pas s'installer la bas ?

Muramasa : Y a un lycée pas loin ?

Sakuya : Bien sur !

Kamanosuke : Bon, pour fêter ca, je vais faire un bon ragoût d'ours !

Saiso, Sasuke et les autres sacrés du ciel s'effondrèrent et crièrent en cœur : Nnnnnnnnoooooooonnn, pas d'ours !

Deux mois plus tard

Reï et Eve attendaient Yumie près de leur salle de classe. Elle arriva encore en retard main dans al main avec Kyo suivit des 4 sacré du ciel.

Reï : C'est pas trop tôt !

Yumie : Désolée, je me suis pas réveillée !

Eve : Kyo, je t'en tiens pour responsable !

Kyo : La ferme !

Le cours d'histoire commença. Reï adorait vraiment cette matière. Comme à son habitude, elle était hypnotisée par son prof qui n'était autre que Yukimura. Luciole regardait par la fenêtre, Akari attendait le cours de Japonais pour voir son cher Hishigi, Akira pensait à Tokito avec laquelle il s'était beaucoup rapproché, Eve espérait que Sasuke l'attendrait à al fin du cours pour aller en récré, Kyo n'en avait rien à faire du cours, il regardait Yumie qui elle était concentrée sur le cours, Bontenmaru quand à lui, nous ne pouvons divulguer à quoi il pensait de peur de choquer certaines âmes sensibles mais sachez une chose : y a des filles !

Sakuya était enceinte de Kyoshiro, Tigre rouge et Yuya sortaient ensemble, Mahiro avait un penchant pour Luciole qui ne remarquait rien, Kamanosuke avait était interdite de faire le repas.

La vie avait repris normalement. Enfin presque car se pauvre Bontenmaru devait faire le ménage et la vaisselle tous les jours ne portant un jolie tablier rose choisi par Akari.

Mais à part lui, dont tout le monde s'en fou, la joie régnait à nouveau.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier, Bontenmaru espérait toujours qu'une femme s'intéresserait à lui mais ceci est une autre histoire ! _(Angel r : et c'est pas demain la veille !)_

**FIN !**

**

* * *

Auteur : J'espère que ca vous a plus ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé 16 chapitres avec vous ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais encore dans cette section mais je vous invite à lire mes autres fics ! **

**Angel r : C'est de la pub !**

**Auteur : Bah ouais je fais marcher mon commerce !**

**Angel r : Tu gagnes pas d'argent ! T'as même pas de sous pour nous payer !**

**Ange y : En plus la société protectrice des immeubles va nous faire un procès !**

**Angel r : Ouais, t'as fais tout sauter ! **

**Auteur : c'est bon, je me suis débrouillé avec eux ! j'ai des amis haut placé ! Merci Akari pour tes services !**

**Akari : De rien, je ne fais que leur dire que Bonten sera ravi de travailler pour les réparer !**

**Bontenmaru : Pourquoi j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ?**

**Akari : parce qu'on s'en fou !**

**Kamanosuke : Pour fêter ca, je vais faire un ragoût d'ours !**

**Auteur : S'il vous plait soutenez moi en envoyant vos reviews ! **

**Merci de votre soutient ! Et peut être à une prochaine fois !**

**PS: et désolée pour toutes les fautes qu'il y a pu avoir dans ces 17 chapitres!!!**


End file.
